Code Hanami
by pyxislynx
Summary: ItaSaku. With the help of sheer luck and an experimental genjutsu, Sakura managed to pass her ANBU exam. Unfortunately, her ANBU mentor was getting on her nerves in more ways than one. AU, non-massacre
1. Flight

**TITLE:** Code Hanami

**PAIRING:** itachiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS/WARNINGS:** Rated T for language & suggestive stuff (wohoo!). AU, non-massacre, no coup d'état plans. Therefore, the Uchiha clan is alive and well, and Itachi is still an ANBU shinobi. Apparently Shisui isn't in ANBU, but in this story he is. I'm trying my best to avoid angst and extreme ooc in this fic.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc. I'm not earning any sort of money or goods from this fanfic. Who the hell with a right mind would do that, anyway?

**SUMMARY: **With the help of sheer luck and an experimental genjutsu, Sakura managed to pass her ANBU exam. Unfortunately, her ANBU mentor was getting on her nerves in more ways than one.

**A/N:** I mentioned in 'Assumptions are dangerous things' that I've been working on a short, multi-chap fic, and here it is. I'll probably be releasing every chapter every two or three days. No serious plot (but then again I don't have any fic that has one) and it's just 5 or six chapters long. AND I swear it's penned down and finished, I just need to edit them all. :D Oh, and if anyone gets confused (unbelievable, but there are some who really do), the timeline alternates from present to sometime in the past, starting a little more than a week ago.

[REVISED September 12, 2014]

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 01 – Flight<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh shit…'<em>

The forest outside of Konoha was a blur of shades of green and brown with the occasional streaks of daylight blue seen through the dense canopy. A red-clad medic sped through branches and boughs of trees, driven by both panic and desperation like hell was snapping at her heels. If any shinobi from her village saw her – and most especially her pursuer— they would easily understand her distress.

'_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, why the hell are you so slow— run faster, you idiot!'_

More chakra was sent to her feet, but Sakura knew it was fruitless and she expected her death any second now.

'_Wait—'_ she shook her head._ 'I can't die— that would make him a rogue nin!'_

But nonetheless she knew she was in deep trouble, and she was sure no amount of apologies and pleas would save her.

'_Why the hell did I even apply for ANBU? Being jounin was just fine!'_

The image of Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke— all heavily bandaged and connected to an IV— flashed across her mind. Sakura gritted her teeth.

'_I will NOT let that happen again!'_

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You should get some rest as well, Sakura."<em>

_Said nin gave a tired smile to her senpai, Shizune, who was in charge of healing Sakura's three teammates._

_"I'll head out home a little later," Sakura gritted her teeth in an effort to stop a yawn. "I know you've already made them stable, but… I just want to see them wake up, first…"_

_Shizune patted Sakura's shoulder consolingly._

_"Alright," she said in understanding. "But please do get some rest. You can occupy the last bed."_

_"Thank you, Shizune-senpai."_

_Sakura observed her three teammates once more. As much as fatigue was taking over her body, she was too afraid to close her eyes, fearing that this may be the last time she'd see her friends breathing._

_The four of them had been sent on an A-rank mission that had turned into S-rank when the criminal they were after turned out to be one of the most wanted nin in all of the shinobi countries. He had the power of storm release, and even Sakura was forced to take on the offense and fight until, by some miracle, Naruto regained consciousness long enough to strike a deadly blow of Rasengan on the missing-nin and Sasuke and Sai finished him off with a mighty swing of their blades._

_Relief had flooded her when Sakura managed to haul their asses back to Konoha— with the additional help of her summon, the great slug Katsuyu. After the hurdle that was making sure her three teammates' injuries had been attended to, Sakura profusely thanked her mentor the Godaime Hokage Tsunade, for teaching her how to summon Katsuyu; and the Godaime's assistant Shizune, for doing her best to help her injured friends._

_'_This is unacceptable,_' Sakura thought in self-directed anger. '_I can't let this happen again._'_

_She was one of the top medic-nins in Konoha— almost on par with her senpai, Shizune, who was second only to the Godaime Tsunade— but clearly after this mission it wasn't enough._

_After twelve hours of her waiting the three unconscious patients finally stirred awake, albeit for only a short time. Sakura headed for the Administrative office at the Academy to speak with her mentor._

_"ANBU?" Tsunade said with a raised brow. "Are you sure you want that?"_

_"Yes," Sakura nodded. Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. "Not as a regular ANBU, though, but a reserve just like Shizune-senpai."_

_Sakura's medical knowledge and expertise were almost on equal terms with Shizune, but the latter had more experience on the battlefield and she was the only medical jutsu specialist able to go on ANBU-related missions._

_"I'm warning you," Tsunade said as she tapped a finger on Sakura's ANBU application letter. "It's a hard road to take."_

_Sakura clenched her fists tighter. "I'll go through hell and back if it means ensuring the safety and survival of those I want to protect."_

_Tsunade beamed at her protégé's resolve, and with a wave of her hand, an ANBU appeared before the Hokage's desk._

_"Inform the 'Five' about Haruno Sakura's application for ANBU reserve," the Godaime said as she handed a small scroll to the ANBU. "Her examinations start in a week."_

_With another wave of the Hokage's hand, the ANBU was gone. Sakura gave a low bow to her mentor, who dismissed her with a grin._

_"I hope you do better than those blockhead teammates of yours," she said. "They only passed one out of the three tests they had to take._

_A week passed, indeed, and thankfully Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke have recovered fast enough to be able to accept another mission. They were mildly surprised as they found out that they're heading out with Hatake Kakashi— their former team captain and sensei from their genin years and most of their ninja life— instead of Sakura. But as Sakura had sometimes forgone missions in order to help out more in the hospital or for medical trips outside Konoha, they didn't think anything of it and bade their usual _'see you again_' farewells._

_Sakura's first test was held at the Konoha Intelligence Division building under the careful watch of Morino Ibiki, Head of Konoha's Interrogation Force. Sakura didn't find any problems in answering the test questions whether orally or in written form. When the exam was over, Morino informed her that her second test would take place in two days. He didn't say whether Sakura passed or not, but the medic-nin was confident that she was at least 90% correct. She wasn't the most intelligent of their genin batch barring Shikamaru for nothing._

_Her second exam was much, much harder. This time it was held in an underground training area, and the Godaime Hokage, the Jounin Commander Nara Shikaku, the ANBU Head, and two ANBU captains observed her as she sparred with three ANBU one by one in order to test her ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu skills, not to mention her endurance, strength, and agility. She fared well in genjutsu despite not having many techniques, did spectacular in taijutsu, but failed ninjutsu due to not having any elemental attacks to help her fight. At the end of the day, Sakura felt like she'd just been to an A-rank mission three times in a row and Shizune had to drop her off at her apartment as she could barely keep her head up._

_Finally she was on her last test, and Sakura was now determined more than ever to pass._

_"Your final test is about information-gathering," Tsunade explained as her student stood before her desk with the same look she had upon submitting her application letter just a little more than a week ago. "Each ANBU has a code that is only for the purpose of this test. You have to get at least one code, as well as the true identity of the ANBU who owns it."_

_Sakura frowned. Get a code from an ANBU as well as that person's name? She knew Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato were all ANBU at some point, but the three of them weren't active in that division anymore. Only Shizune and Tsunade were allowed to heal the active ones. There was one other possible person she could target who, coincidentally, was put in her charge at the hospital not too long ago, but as it was hopeless she might as well search for another one._

_"You may use whatever method necessary," Tsunade continued. "But you should be warned that these people aren't allowed to give the code under any circumstances, and they will not be above chasing you down and making sure you don't give it to me on time."_

_"I understand," Sakura answered with a grim nod._

_"And lastly," her mentor said as if she had read Sakura's thoughts. "Only active members of ANBU are included."_

'Aaaand there goes my top three choices_,' Sakura thought ruefully. _'There's really no easy route in the shinobi road, huh_?'_

_"You have five days to complete your mission," Tsunade said. "And I'm the only person who can receive the code and the identity of its owner."_

_"I understand," Sakura let out a sigh of relief. At least she was given several days. "Thank you."_

_"You're free from hospital duties and off the mission assignment list until the duration of your last test has passed," Tsunade said with a confident grin as she leaned back on her seat. "See you around."_

_"Good luck, Sakura," Shizune smiled from beside the Hokage, and Sakura felt her determination swell even more in her chest._

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p>A distinct chakra signature several meters behind her alerted Sakura, and she willed her legs to kick even harder. She was finally near to finishing this last test, and she'd damn herself for eternity for failing at the very last second.<p>

'_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,'_ her chanting started once more. '_Why did you have to pick HIM, of all people?'_

A kunai grazed her arm, and Sakura yelped as she evaded another one.

'_He's not seriously trying to kill me, is he?'_ She thought in panic. '_B-But we're from the same village! He can't do that!'_

Three more headed in her direction, and one grazed her other arm. Not too far ahead she could already make out the red roof of Konohagakure's gates.

'_Oh please, oh please, just a few more minutes and I'm in shishou's office—'_

A frustrated cry reverberated in the forest as thin strings wrapped themselves around Sakura's body, managing to clip her dominant arm by her side and snap her legs together. She fell bodily on the ground several meters below, and it was a miracle she managed to maneuver her fall and land on a thick bush.

'_Shit, shit, shit—'_

Quickly pulling out her tantou from its sheath strapped on her back, Sakura undid the wires and carried on with her sprint. She had felt fear in many of her missions— she wasn't inhuman, afterall— but this one definitely earned its place on the top along with the few S-rank missions she's been in.

A fire jutsu was sent her way, and Sakura winced as it singed her apron-skirt.

'_Why the hell do these people even exist?'_

Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists tighter, Sakura hoped that her pursuer would give up the chase once they reached the village.

'_Right. With him coming from THAT clan, it's more likely for Naruto will be able to refrain from eating ramen for a whole week, even instant ones.'_

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p><em>Three days have passed, and Sakura was at a loss on how to get the blasted code that she needed. She kept a vigilant stake-out at the village marketplace, looking for anyone who was most likely an ANBU operative. Her searches were fruitless, though, and her investigations didn't give her any clues as to how to identify an ANBU op, save for the tattoo on their left or right upper arms. But people still wore sleeves even during spring, and it would be stupid to think an ANBU would reveal his or her tattoo to the public while not masked.<em>

_'Damn it. Maybe I should ask help from Hinata or Neji with their Byakugan? Would that even work?'_

_Sakura sighed. No one had told her she couldn't use any outside help, but she knew very well that as this was HER test, it was most likely they'd expect her to get the code on her own._

_Besides, no one else actually knew of her application save for the people who had seen her during her ANBU tests. If she told Naruto, he would flip and wouldn't stop bugging her in his worry until she gave in— though there's no way she would— and quit her application. Sasuke would most likely think she wouldn't pass, although he wouldn't have the nerve to say it out loud as Sakura had pummelled him to the ground in more ways than one on several occasions that he took his 'girls are weak' belief too far._

_She had tried, of course, to get some help from the three former ANBU who were punted off her list for technical reasons. Even a little clue to an ANBU's real identity would greatly help. She had immediately cornered Kakashi at his apartment as soon as she found out that Team 7 and Sai had come back from their mission._

_"Ah, sorry Sakura," Kakashi had said with a smile as he looked up from his green-covered adult novel. "You know I can't give you any information about something as highly classified as ANBU."_

_Pissed and not ready to give up, Sakura pushed down his book and leaned closer to Kakashi. She didn't wear a low-cut shirt and forgo her med-nin apron for nothing. She knew very well how much she didn't like tactics like this, but hell, she was desperate, and it was Kakashi anyway. At least she knew and trusted him._

_Kakashi looked mildly surprised for a moment as Sakura straddled him on the couch, and he gave her one of his usual creased-eye smiles._

_"You know, you shouldn't start things you know you can't finish," he said quietly before disappearing in a poof of white smoke._

_"A clue would have been enough, damnit!" Sakura roared as she punched down the couch into bits and pieces of wooden and stuffing debris._

_Although she wasn't one to destroy books as she was an avid reader of text, Sakura let out a satisfied smirk as she observed the rubble that was Kakashi's bookshelf and tattered paper that used to be his Icha Icha collection. Hell, it shouldn't be too much of a problem for him; he seemed to have extra copies of those things everywhere as he always had a replacement even after the combined efforts of Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura destroyed his latest perusal._

_Satisfied, Sakura left for the person who had temporarily replaced Kakashi as Team 7's captain when the Copy-nin was hospitalized following an S-rank mission._

_She had tried the '_Ah, I was just joking_' tactic in asking Yamato for help, but one darkened, blank stare from him and Sakura understood very well why Naruto preferred to stay on the former ANBU's good side. Usually she ignored Yamato's 'threat' face, but now that it had been directed straight at her and only her, she gave a harried excuse and left with a nervous laugh._

_Bargaining with Sai should have been expected to be hard. The former ANBU ROOT operative had temporarily replaced Sasuke after the latter's confrontation with Orochimaru left him hospitalized for several weeks, and despite their initial dislike for the guy because of his lack of tact, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had become friends with him, especially when it was clear that he really wanted to learn about emotions and bonds so he could experience them as well like any other human should._

_But Sai still held fast to the ways of a shinobi, and Sakura had to gather all her wits to stop herself from strangling the perpetually pale nin just so he would spill even at least one name._

_"Do they know about your application?" He asked after Sakura deflated and took a seat beside him. Sakura picked one of the senbei he had been snacking on._

_"Don't tell them yet, will you?" She said as she chewed on the salty rice cracker. "I'm not worried much about Sasuke, but Naruto will be all over the place trying to make me stop."_

_"He is very protective of his friends," Sai said as he took a sip from his tea. "And from what I can see, he's most especially protective of you, that chicken-head, and Kakashi-senpai."_

_Sakura smirked at Sai's namecall for her Uchiha teammate. If she had been her genin self, she would have sent the nin beside her flying with a broken nose. But now that her crush had receded, she only regarded their silent teammate as a close friend somewhat akin to a brother. The thought of her fawning all over the younger Uchiha clan heir always made her cringe, and she did her best to push it back in the recesses of her memory. Sai and Naruto calling the guy names seemed to help greatly in overcoming her bouts of self-ridicule._

_"Despite him always getting angry at you, he'll also protect you if need be. I would, too." Sakura said as she smiled at Sai. "You're also a friend of ours."_

_It was subtle, but Sai nonetheless had a small, embarrassed smile._

_"I'll see you around, then," Sakura said as she stood up from her seat. "Dinner at the usual place?"_

_"I'll inform Dickless and Chicken-head."_

_And so the days have passed with Sakura's insides getting more and more hollowed out. She briefly considered THAT one ANBU who she actually knew, but she'd rather hunt for a stranger than ask help from him. For one she had grown an annoyance at the guy for giving her such a hard time as a medic, and she knew very well that he was one of the toughest shinobi Konoha ever had._

_Sakura could barely get some sleep as she feared losing the chance to be an ANBU, and during the fourth night, in her desperation, she waited until she saw an ANBU coming home from a mission. She tried to trap the nin, but she found herself nearly murdered and she was forced to inform the ANBU that she was an applicant. The female special op let out a chuckle, and after a dismissive wave, she disappeared._

_Due to the relief that she wasn't killed, Sakura resignedly went back to her apartment as she didn't want another of that chilling experience. She was completely back to zero, and she was starting to feel sick as tomorrow was already her deadline._

_'Oh shit…'_

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p>Her feet didn't make any noise as Sakura flew over the roofs, a string of curses hissing through her lips as she wracked her brains for any ninjutsu she could use against her pursuer.<p>

'_Damn it!'_ Her cry of frustration resounded in her head. '_I really should start learning elemental ninjutsu.'_

But even if she knew some, Sakura knew very well she couldn't do it in the village— not with civilians right in her immediate vicinity. That would be defeating her purpose of being a medic and a ninja that protects her home village and country.

'_Shit—'_

She felt her pursuer's chakra shift from behind her, but her body didn't move fast enough. She thanked kami that the eyes she met were obsidian black, and as relief passed through her like a cold shower Sakura swung a kunai infront of her. It didn't matter that it only met air as long as the road ahead was cleared.

Her small hope was dashed, though, as she felt a hand grab her by the back of her shirt and hurl her down at an alleyway. She was clearing her head from the fall when she was turned to her back, and it only took a split-second for her to realize that she was doomed.

Three small tomoes spun around inside a pair of crimson eyes.

However, those weren't the only thing red in the alleyway.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Sakura quickly looked away from the danger infront of her very eyes and formed a one-handed ram seal. It didn't matter that her blood was all over the place— all she could think about was succeeding.

"Katsuyu-sama!" She said in urgency as a small white slug with a blue stripe on its back appeared on her leg where her self-inflicted injury was. She was only a small copy, but that was all that Sakura needed. "Please tell shishou—Uchiha Itachi, code: Hanami—"

A hand grabbed her throat, but Sakura managed to concentrate her chakra on her hand seal once more and, in a curtain of blue-white smoke, the slug summon disappeared.

Sakura let out a derisive laugh.

"T-Too bad I can't dispose of my own body, like ANBU are supposed to do when caught by an enemy…" she said with a triumphant sneer.

Uchiha Itachi didn't find anything funny, though, as his quiet mask of displeasure loomed just mere inches from hers in the darkness of the alley. Without another word, he formed the same one-handed ram seal— his other hand never left her throat— and Sakura closed her eyes to prepare for the scene that was to come.

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sakura stared at the comatosed chuunin stretched out the ground before her. His face was deep red, and he was breathing hard and weakly calling out for a 'Sumire'. He was showing obvious symptoms of a fever, but knowing the person who had pleaded for her to check up on him, the medic steeled herself for the worst.<em>

_"Alright, Anko-san," She said. "What happened to this kid?"_

_Another chuunin behind Anko winced, and the specialist jounin tried to avoid Sakura's 'what-the-hell-did you-do-this-time' glare._

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura," Anko said with a nervous laugh. "I think he's got a fever and—"_

_"Were you trying a new jutsu on him?" Sakura said with a sigh. The chuunin behind Anko whimpered and looked like he wanted to disappear through the thicket of trees behind him._

_"Well, you see," Anko tried to laugh it off as if it was just a harmless joke. "I heard an interesting genjutsu from Kurenai. It's supposed to expose the victim to his or her biggest weaknesses, whatever that may be. And…"_

_"'And…'?"_

_"I thought of improving it," Anko said excitedly. "Can you imagine? Putting your enemy in a genjutsu that will give the person so much pleasure that he or she wouldn't want to snap out of it! That should give you more time to finish the job and slit the enemy's throat! Much, much more effective than making them suffer seeing their fears or weaknesses— it's already been done too much."_

_Sakura's brows twitched. So THAT'S why the chuunin kept calling out for a 'Sumire'. "Anko-san, what do you mean by 'so much pleasure'?"_

_"Oh come on, you're a big girl now," The woman said with a wave of her hand and a smirk. "You know what it means! Plus with this genjutsu, you don't have to deal with seduction tactics anymore— just let the magic happen in the target's mind, baby!"_

_Sakura didn't even bother to stop herself as her eyes rolled. She turned to the chuunin cowering behind Anko. "I take it that he's not under it?"_

_"Hiro-kun? Nah." Anko replied. "I was going to test it on him, too, but he looks like he's never going to snap out of it like this other one. Hormonal teenagers…" She added with a huff and a smirk. "I was going to ask your other teammate, that weird fellow."_

_"Sai?"_

_"Yeah, but he's out on a mission, I heard. I needed someone who could control their urges very well, and I was gonna look for an ANBU but oh well. I just grabbed the closest person to me at the time."_

_"And unfortunately, you don't know how to snap the kid out of it," Sakura said dryly._

_"Err, yeah," Anko said uncomfortably. Then she shook it away with a manic grin. "But isn't this amazing? If it's perfected, it may be even stronger than the damn sharingan hypnosis! Who would want to wake up from their fantasy?"_

_"Anyway," Sakura said evenly. "I think we should ask for special help here. Experimental jutsus are always dangerous. We should ask Kurenai-sensei or Inoichi-san—"_

_"Uh," Anko cut the medic off. "Can't we keep this to ourselves?"_

_One of Sakura's brows rose. "Well, it's not exactly illegal to test out jutsus on people especially during training, provided there's no actual intent to kill or permanently incapacitate that person..."_

_"Yyyyyeeeah… but I'm actually currently banned on experimental jutsu after last month's mishap, so…"_

_Sakura let out another heavy sigh._

_"I'll see what I can do, then," she said, and Anko let out a cheer. "But if I can't get him to snap out of it in an hour, I have to ask for Shizune-senpai's help."_

_"O-Okay…" Anko said nervously._

_"And no more experiments!" Sakura shouted as Anko tried to sneak away. "Or I'll definitely tell Tsunade-shishou!"_

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura was dropped unceremoniously on a wooden floor, and as she glanced up at the great doors before her she felt her nerves getting into her entire being. Surely they'd consider this one a success?<p>

"Get your asses in here!" Tsunade's voice barked through the door.

The guy who looked very much like he wanted to murder Sakura went on ahead, and Sakura made an extra effort of dusting herself before following inside. Shizune smiled at her in greeting before standing beside the Hokage. Tsunade was in her usual seat behind her massive desk, and Katsuyu— or rather, the small version of the great slug— was beside her, silent. The two council elders Mitokado and Utatane silently flanked Tsunade and Shizune, while Nara Shikaku, Morino Ibiki, and the ANBU Head studied Sakura as they stood at the right side of the desk facing her. They must be the 'Five' the Godaime had mentioned when Sakura's application was accepted.

It was subtle, but with her senses heightened at the tension of her final test's outcome, Sakura was able to feel the slight disturbance in Itachi's chakra flow. She would have to thank Hinata for teaching her about reading chakra flows in a person's body even without the use of Byakugan or Sharingan.

"Uchiha Itachi," Tsunade said as she leaned back on her chair. "Code: Hanami. Is this correct?"

If this was a normal day, Sakura would love to see the irritation on the genius of the Uchiha clan's face. Aside from the fact that the Uchihas were generally known to be stuck-up elitists who gave the Godaime— as well as the past Hokages— a hard time, Sakura was aware of the fact that the elder of the clan's heirs was highly prideful, and he didn't accept any mistakes from anyone, much more so from himself. How many times had she heard Sasuke praise his 'nii-san'?

"Yes, Godaime-sama," The male beside her answered. Sakura bit down the grin threatening to show itself on her face as her shishou smirked.

"Care to share to us what tactic you used, Sakura?" The most powerful person in Konoha asked. The student knew as well how much Tsunade wanted to torture the Uchihas while she could.

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Your chakra flow is stable," Sakura said as she checked the poor chuunin's vital stats. She gave Anko a short, pointed look before helping her latest patient get on his feet. "Is there anything else that is bothering you right now?"<em>

_The embarrassed chuunin who couldn't manage to stand up straight quickly shook his head._

_"Erm, c-can I take my leave, please?" He said as he avoided looking at anyone in the eyes._

_"So long as you don't need anything from a medic, then you're free to go," Sakura said._

_The chuunin quickly left, leaving Sakura glaring at Anko._

_"Great," she said. "You may have scarred him now."_

_"Nah, he'll get over it," Anko said. "Wish I could test it out on any of those Uchihas, though. It's hard to determine the jutsu's effectiveness if I don't find a decent test subject."_

_Realizing her slip-up, Anko cringed and cautiously glanced at Sakura, who was staring at Anko with a look of comprehension on her face. She jumped as Sakura grabbed her arm and leaner closer._

_"I promise I won't tell anyone about what had happened and about the genjutsu," Sakura whispered. "So long as you teach me how to do it, Anko-_sensei_."_

_"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Anko said curiously._

_"I have a deadline coming up, and your jutsu may just help me," Sakura said, still refusing to let go of the older woman. "Teach me, and I'll forget everything that just happened."_

_Finding a sure, clean way out of her mess, Mitarashi Anko proceeded to lay out the genjutsu's basics to Sakura. Fifteen minutes later, the younger kunoichi staked out at a training ground outside Konoha's walls that Sasuke had mentioned one time was a place where his brother liked to train alone._

'Good, he's here_,' Sakura said as she saw with relief that her target, Uchiha Itachi, was unguarded and actually sleeping. _'Wait— seriously? Is really sleeping?_'_

_Remembering Sasuke's words once more, Sakura figured his brother had his own training ground so he could relax even a little bit, far from the confines of the Uchiha clan and the village he's responsible for. Sakura never really thought about the burden of being a clan head's heir, especially as Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino never said anything negative about their extra responsibilities. Hinata had some issues with her father years back, but after she managed to convince him that she was worthy as the heir because of her strong drive to succeed, she never got stressed out or tired from being the heir._

'_Or maybe he just likes the quiet?'_

_Suppressing her chakra until it was untraceable— or at least she hoped it was, even to an ANBU— Sakura approached the Uchiha heir's figure cautiously. She only had one shot at this, and if she failed because of her carelessness she wouldn't be able to forgive herself._

_She could barely contain her excitement as she finally kneeled beside the Uchiha prodigy whose chakra flow and breathing hadn't changed at all._

'This is it_,' Sakura clamped her mouth shut in fear of making even the smallest sound. She swiftly performed the sixteen hand seals needed for Anko's special genjutsu. '_Uchiha Itachi, for once cooperate with your medic, will you?'

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p>"I think it's a matter best kept between the two of us," Sakura said with a smirk that matched her mentor's.<p>

The Godaime hummed with glee and then turned to the five other people around her.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked. "There wasn't any rule that forbade her to send her answer through a summon."

"There's still the fact that she was captured by the enemy," Mitokado, one of the two council elders, said as he adjusted his glasses.

"She gave Katsuyu her headband, though," Shikaku said as Tsunade laid out a red band with a metal plate bearing Konoha's symbol on it. "Haruno, take out everything from inside your packs."

The medic-jounin emptied her medical pack and weapons pack on the Godaime's desk, and after a thorough inspection by Shikaku Nara and Ibiki Morino, they were all satisfied that the head band was the only identifiable mark of Sakura's home village.

"That injury," Tsunade said as she pointed at Sakura's bloodied leg. "Who made that?"

"I did," Sakura answered with a small voice. She could sense her mentor getting ready to reprimand her for her recklessness. "I had to keep myself from falling into a genjutsu and summon Katsuyu-sama at the same time."

"Uchiha," the woman turned to the person beside Sakura. "Is this true?"

"… Yes, Godaime-sama."

"Hm. Despite her falling into the enemy's hands, she _did_ manage to complete her mission," Tsunade crossed her arms and leaned back on her seat. "I say she passes, but as she's my student and I'm sure some hard-headed sticks will say I'm biased... What do you all say?" She turned to the rest of the people inside the room.

"I have no complaints," Nara Shikaku said. "It would be great to have another medical ninjutsu specialist in the ANBU."

"She has perfected her first test when others could barely scrape by," Morino Ibiki said. "Add to that the results of her second and third tests, I agree with the Hokage's decision."

Sakura glanced hopefully at the two council elders.

"Yes, she has performed exceptionally during her first qualifying exam," Utatane spoke first. "But barely made it through her second one. Being captured by the enemy is another point against her, but I commend her for her determination to see things through until the end. I say she passes but recommend she be put under probation."

"I hold the same opinion and suggestion," Mitokado followed. "Had she been an enemy, no doubt Uchiha-san would have killed her even before she could complete her mission."

"So," Tsunade said as she tapped a finger on her desk. Her irritation was showing through her frown. "Three passes against two for probation. How about you, Uchiha?"

As much as she wanted to, Sakura didn't dare glance at Uchiha Itachi. She knew very well that he wasn't pleased on being tricked and having failed to stop her from completing her mission, and she wasn't going to jeopardize herself by making the prideful Uchiha even sorer.

"I recommend her for immediate ANBU training," The Uchiha clan heir answered. "In the past year she is the only applicant who managed to finish and pass all three qualifying exams, and it would do the village best to have another medic-nin ready for ANBU missions."

Sakura stared at the Uchiha she had just outwitted. She expected him to have her on probation at the most, but for him to say she passed was unbelievable, and when she glanced over at her mentor she found that she wasn't the only one taken aback by the Uchiha's decision.

"Well, then," Tsunade said as she placed a big, black stamp over Sakura's ninja registration that read 'Re-classify'. "Haruno Sakura, from now on you will start your training as an ANBU, and will be inducted when your ANBU mentor sees fit. You will answer to no one but the Hokage, and you will accept any mission delegated to you. Under no circumstances are you to refuse the Hokage's orders, and secrecy of the mission and the ANBU is absolute."

Excitement and relief flooding her exhausted self, Sakura gave everyone a low bow in her gratitude.

"Yes, Godaime-sama!"

"You are all dismissed!"

Sakura gave another deep bow for her mentor before hurrying outside. She badly wanted to tell Naruto and Sasuke about the good news despite knowing their reactions against it, but as she was forbidden to share anything ANBU-related to an outsider, she had to keep her mouth shut. And so, she satisfied herself in just imagining her friends' faces if they found out about her new rank.

* * *

><p><strong>... to be continued ...<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh dear. -snigger-<p>

Reviews, comments, and bursts of fangirling squee are definitely most welcome. :D


	2. First Mission

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto, its world, and characters © Masashi Kishimoto. I am not making any money from this fanfiction, and I wrote it purely for entertainment.

**A/N:** Sorry, I forgot the schedule I had made for this fic D: Anyway, here you go. Looks a little slow, but I don't like rushing a relationship, especially when Sakura's too annoyed at Itachi at the moment. That'd be a total failure for my story delivery skills (if I had some lol)

[REVISED Sept 12, 2014]

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 02 – First Mission<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

A giggle escaped from Sakura's lips as she uncharacteristically wolfed down a take-out tonkatsu meal while sitting cross-legged on her living room sofa. Her encounter with the Uchiha prodigy had left her in dire need of late lunch. Thankfully, finding her teammates was easy— they were already on their way to her apartment after Kakashi had informed them that Sakura had a 'nice' surprise for them.

Naruto had leapt from his seat in his outburst, while Sasuke observed her with a deep frown. Oh how Sakura loved it when his smug face would change into something other than its perpetual mask of '_this is such a waste of time_'. He should take a leaf from Sai's book and study about emotions.

Speaking of their former ROOT teammate, he momentarily paused from his sketching to give a pleasant smile at their general direction.

"B-But Sakura-chan!" Naruto started his infamous bout of whining. "You can't leave our team! It's not complete without you! Who will drag teme's body back to Konoha like last time?"

Sasuke was quick to slap Naruto's head upside.

"Naruto, I'm not leaving our team," Sakura said patiently. "I'm just going to have to go through special training, and since it'll take up a lot of my time, I won't be available for missions for a couple of weeks. In the meantime, someone's going to be temporarily placed in our team. Maybe they'll put back in Kakashi-sensei?"

"Baa-chan approved of that?" Naruto said, pertaining to the Godaime Hokage.

"Of course she did," Sakura said with a raised brow. "I wouldn't be telling you these things if she didn't."

"You'll be on leave for a couple of weeks?" Sasuke spoke up. "That's a bit of a long time for training."

"It's not just a simple '_learn-a-new-jutsu'_ kind of training. I'm a medic-nin, so I have a lot of things I should study up and improve on. Besides, don't lump my training progress with you two freaks," Sakura answered. She hoped the ever suspicious Uchiha wouldn't ask more questions. "Look— I _want_ to become stronger to protect Konoha, especially the people important to me. I can't let that last mission happen again."

"… Can't you really tell how long you'll be on hiatus?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sakura grinned at him. "Naruto, if you don't stop whining I'm going to tell Hinata how much of a crybaby you are."

Naruto quickly shut his mouth. Beside him, Sasuke was still looking at her as if he knew there was more to her training. She would _love _to tell him who she had tricked that morning in order to pass her ANBU exam, but she didn't dislike this particular Uchiha and it was classified information anyway, and so she just filed it away in her mind.

Just when Sakura was about to change to another topic, the nin who had been keeping silent the whole time decided to open his mouth.

"I was wondering why you were running away from Uchiha Itachi-san earlier," he said with a smile as he closed his sketch book. "Is it because of your special training?"

Both bug-eyed and mouths hung agape, Naruto and Sasuke didn't fail to cause Sakura to burst out laughing to the point that she was clutching her sides in pain.

'_Oh hell, this is like my victory party!'_

The room was filled with Sakura's mirthful laugh, and both Naruto and Sasuke couldn't bring themselves to speak. Wiping her tears of amusement, Sakura grinned at the two.

"Yeah, something like that," she said. "I was going to ask for his help, being one of the top shinobi of our village, but I guess him chasing me down with the actual intent to kill means it's out of the question."

Sasuke, ever the concerned brother that he is, sent Sakura another suspicious glare. "What did you do?"

Sakura shrugged. Sasuke may be good in finding out if someone was lying to him, but so long as she convinced Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't have the chance to press her. "I caught him sleeping at the place you once mentioned he likes to do solo trainings."

Naruto's eyes glinted with mischief. "Sakura-_chan_," he leaned closer to the kunoichi with a smirk. "Did you do what I think you might have done, which is what I would have if I had been there?"

"Ara, Naruto, I do not know what you mean," Sakura said in mock innocence.

"I tried catching him off-guard once with my Sexy: Girl on Girl, but it didn't work," Naruto said. "Maybe I should have used Boy on Boy?"

"Naruto, your stupid jutsu will only work on perverts," Sakura glared at him. And then, with a smirk, said, "And I'm not telling. Find your own tactic."

"Eeeeeh? Sakura-chan—"

Sasuke leaned closer to the two. "What did you do, Sakura?"

"Haruno."

Everyone save for Sai leapt from their seats, kunai ready in their hands. Tall, clad in black, and obviously brooding, Uchiha Itachi stood by Sakura's doorway just several feet away from them. No one had noticed his presence, although Sai looked unperturbed.

"Your training starts in two days at six in the morning," the unannounced guest said. "Be at the Uchiha compound east training grounds."

And he was gone.

"Training at the Uchiha compound?" Naruto exclaimed. "Sakura-chan, I thought teme's brother didn't want to help you?"

Sasuke regarded Sakura with a hint of surprise on his usually stoic face. "What _did_ you do to make him agree?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke blankly, and she unconsciously dropped her kunai in shock.

"I don't know!" Her skin paled and turned a shade of green. "Oh hell, anyone but _him_!"

Her victory 'party' coming at a crash, Sakura dropped to her seat like a limp vegetable. She turned to Sai, who was looking at her curiously. She wanted to ask him a question, but with Naruto and Sasuke with them, she couldn't.

The clock hung above the kitchen door chimed three times, and Naruto straightened up.

"I gotta go," he said as he put back his kunai in his weapons pack. "I promised Hinata we'd have afternoon tea together. Good luck with your special training, Sakura-chan!"

"I'll be going on ahead as well," Sasuke said, no doubt heading over to his brother to ask more about what happened between him and Sakura.

When Sakura was sure her two friends were truly gone, she turned to Sai.

"Can't I choose who will train me?" She asked. "I mean, I can normally tolerate him, but after what I did…"

"You both have no choice," Sai answered. "The information retrieval test is actually your chance to pick out who you'd want to work with, and if you're successful, that ANBU will train you as your reward and as his or her punishment for letting an information slip. As part of punishment as well, the ANBU you're training with will be off the mission assignment list for a month. That way, he'd feel the repercussions of his weakness used against him, and to give the new recruit more time to train."

"Can't you go back to ANBU and train me instead?"

"Even if I do go back, there's no way they'd allow me to replace Uchiha-san," Sai stood up from his seat. "I have to finish a painting at my apartment. I hope you can wait for my congratulatory gift, Hag."

Sakura did her best to ignore the nickname and shook her head at Sai.

"You don't have to give me anything," she said.

"It's alright. And I believe your birthday is coming up, so I'll give it in time for the occasion."

With a heavy sigh, Sakura walked Sai to her door and locked herself in when he left her apartment.

_'I just hope he doesn't kill me this time,' _she sighed.

Having nothing else to do for the rest of the day and as she was on her day off from the hospital, Sakura decided to peruse her medical books and practice on her medical ninjutsu.

* * *

><p>It was already seven in the evening when Sakura decided to take a break and cook her dinner. She had just turned on the stove to boil water with when she realized there was an ANBU standing by the doorway of her kitchen. His porcelain weasel mask glinted eerily in the kitchen light.<p>

_'Damn it,'_ Sakura thought in annoyance. _'He's really good at hiding his chakra'._

"Mission," the ANBU said. "Be ready in ten minutes."

"What— Right _now_?" Sakura said in incredulity. "I thought we're both off missions?"

"Ten minutes, Haruno."

Pursing her lips, Sakura headed for her bedroom closet and pulled out a backpack she had prepared in advance in case of emergency situations such as an Uchiha being annoyingly demanding at the wrong time. She marched back to the living room with her pack.

"Care to tell me what the mission is—"

Instead of Uchiha Itachi, Sakura was met with a set of ANBU uniform and armor on her living room table and a porcelain mask with a fox design.

After changing into the uniform, tying her hair up in a ponytail, and securing her mask, Sakura quickly headed out of her apartment and followed after her ANBU mentor who, thankfully, was letting her trace him through his chakra signature.

Despite her general dislike of the Uchiha and her wariness especially after the trick she had pulled earlier on that day, Sakura could feel her whole body trembling in both anxiousness and excitement. She had never been on an ANBU mission before, and based on the A-class and few S-class missions she's been part of, she knew very well it wasn't going to be easy.

She found Itachi Uchiha standing atop of Konoha's gates.

"Godaime-sama received confirmation that a large group of bandits had indeed taken residence at a cave half a day from here," Itachi said privately. "There are three small villages nearby, and they requested to have the bandits eliminated."

"We're the only ones sent?" Sakura inquired as she stretched her arms and legs.

"I was the only one assigned to do it, but Godaime-sama gave me permission to bring you with me."

'_Huh.'_ Sakura huffed. '_As expected of the Uchiha prodigy.'_

"I guess your one month off-rotation punishment's off?" She said nonchalantly. She wasn't above her mentor to try to rub to an Uchiha their mistakes.

"The village is much more important than petty punishment rules," The man replied without any change in his voice or chakra flow. "We're going."

Pursing her lips once more, Sakura rushed into the forest after him. It took her five minutes before she could catch up to Itachi's speed, and she realized in annoyance that the guy had actually slowed down just so she could catch up.

Sakura gritted her teeth. She had a feeling that the 'half a day' distance was by _his_ speed and stamina.

'_Maybe I should take Lee's training regimen… I'm not wearing that green leotard, though.'_

Dawn was already coming when Itachi stopped on a huge bough and signalled that they were finally getting some rest.

'_About time!'_ Sakura seethed. Her legs were already trembling badly— she had never run for this long and insane speed all her life. The most was six to seven hours at average ninja speed, but _ten hours_? She hadn't even had some sleep or food!

"You will have two hours to get some rest, and then we'll head out again," Itachi spoke through his mask. "We have five more hours before we get there."

Sakura's brows furrowed as her fists clenched. She had been right— the 'half a day' distance was indeed at Uchiha Itachi's normal speed, and now they had to adjust because of her.

"You didn't have to bring me with you if you think I'm a liability," she groused. "I can forgo sleep— the villages are in danger. I can take soldier pills."

"No. You have to learn to adjust your body to ANBU-level stamina," Itachi maintained. "I thought you'd give in at the fifth hour mark. Next time we won't stop until twelve hours."

_'Twelve hours? He's crazy!'_

With a grim nod, Sakura carefully checked their surroundings despite knowing that Itachi would have most likely secured their area already. Not bothering to lay out a sleeping mat, Sakura chose a high tree branch thick enough to carry her weight. She was out in seconds.

An hour and a half later, Sakura was up and about. Years of long hospital shifts have attuned her body to power naps, and she silently thanked graveyard shifts and overtimes.

Two pieces of apples were thrown her way, and Sakura finished them in no time.

"Let's go," Itachi said, and Sakura threw the apple cores at a clump of bushes to hide them.

A few more silent hours of travelling— Sakura somehow missed Naruto's loud voice and her teammates' constant bickering— they finally arrived at a mountainside where the bandits were said to have established their new headquarters. Itachi instructed Sakura to wait in her position and to be prepared for a fight any time before he searched for the cave's entrance. Several tensed moments later, Itachi slid back beside her.

"Three hundred meters west from here," he said quietly. "I will move in alone."

"What—"

"Kill anyone who tries to escape. There are no hostages inside. Do not spare even their horses."

Sakura clenched her fists. "Got it."

Both nins moved swiftly to the cave's entrance, and Itachi sped inside without another word. Minutes passed, and anxiousness began to eat away at Sakura. There wasn't one sound coming from inside the cave, and so far no one and nothing had tried to get out.

Three more minutes passed, and Sakura's gloved hands slowly and steadily gathered chakra as she heard a faint dripping sound coming from inside the cave's mouth along with black smoke. She hadn't realized that she had stopped breathing until she let out a shaky sigh at the sight of Itachi's form emerging from the shadows. His tantou was stained with blood, but eerily enough, there wasn't a speck on his armor.

Now she clearly understood the might of the Uchiha prodigy— and what it meant to be ANBU. For this kind of mission, a four-man team was often sent. If other nin were involved, a squad of eight, perhaps. But Itachi had taken care of kami knows how many bandits inside all on his own. There wasn't even a scratch on his body, and he didn't even look like he sweated.

Sakura met him before the cave's entrance. The black smoke was getting thicker.

"There were thirty people inside, all males," Itachi informed her. "Some livestock, and thirty horses. They were still gathering more resources before attacking."

Sakura bobbed her head. Compared to her missions with her team, she felt utterly useless in this one, and therefore left her feeling wretched.

What a way to start her ANBU career.

"Shit! They've found us!"

Snapping her head to where somebody had spoken, Sakura saw a scout hurriedly retreating up into the mountains. Itachi was instantly on him, and try as he might, the scout couldn't get free from his grasp. One minute he was struggling, the next he was frozen into a stupor.

'_Ah.'_

Even without the knowledge of the dojutsu Sharingan, any shinobi could correctly deduce that the victim had fallen into a genjutsu. Sakura had barely started to approach the two when Itachi let go of the scout and ended his misery with a sharp tantou straight to his heart.

'_Lucky bastard,'_ Sakura thought, for she knew the sharingan could keep up a genjutsu for as long as the wielder could. It was a very effective torture device, and Sakura inwardly mused if Morino Ibiki, head of ANBU Interrogation and Torture Investigation, had wished that he had been born with a pair of those dangerous crimson eyes.

"Their real hideout is a kilometre and a half up in the mountain," Itachi informed her. "There are two entrances. I will head over to the main entrance a little to the east. You will cover the one straight ahead of us."

"Understood," Sakura answered as she adjusted her gloves.

"There are around fifty people inside; no hostages. No one and nothing is to get out alive."

"Got it."

And without another word, the two set off to climb the mountain. Itachi veered off halfway, and Sakura steeled herself for any incoming attacks. Seeing that nothing came, she cautiously approached the cave entrance. Closing her eyes in concentration, she detected several chakra signatures a few meters inside, all disturbed.

'_They know_,' she thought grimly. Taking a deep breath, Sakura braced herself and slipped inside the darkness. The first few bandits had been easy to dispose— they had barely registered where she was in the darkness when she accurately struck them at their jugulars and throats with her kunai.

Moving past the dark hallway and into a dimmed room, she was faced with even more bandits. Several shuriken and kunai were thrown at her, and Sakura frowned as she saw that there actually were a few rogue nin inside.

'_He didn't tell me! That bastard!'_

Gritting her teeth, Sakura planted her own kunai on one of the rogue nin's heart and proceeded with her assault with chakra building up on her clenched fists.

Twice an enemy had almost gotten away from her, but Sakura managed to eliminate everyone until she arrived before heavy wooden doors that most likely led to the main room in the hideout. Her hands were thick with blood, her arms and body armor painted red, and her breaths came in as harsh pants. She lost count, but it would seem most of the bandits had been on her side of the hideout.

Steadying her breath, Sakura pushed open one door as quietly as she could. Sensing no threat, she blasted it inwards with her fist and jumped inside, ready to attack.

Lifeless, mutilated bodies decorated the ground, some swimming in their own pools of dark blood. She spotted Itachi, still devoid of any stain on his armor, as he cleaned off his tantou.

"I take it you did well on your side," he spoke without even lifting his gaze.

"You lied to me, didn't you?" Sakura approached him. "You knew there were rogue nins, and I'm sure there were more than fifty bandits in here."

"As ANBU, you should be prepared for any misinformation and unexpected circumstances," her mentor lectured.

"I know," Sakura grumbled as she observed his form. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Her mission partner gave her a silent look. Sakura felt her right eye twitch.

"I'm a medic, damn it," she shortly answered.

"Stand guard outside the main entrance," Itachi turned his back on her as he sheathed his sword. "I will dispose of everything and follow you shortly."

Wanting to end her time with the Uchiha as quickly as she could, as well as get out of the cave that was now reeking of the heady copper-like smell of blood, Sakura went on her way outside and waited by a clump of trees. Black smoke started to rise from the entrance she had used earlier, and as Itachi walked out of the main entrance, the ground shook and rumbled as the hideout caved in.

"After I finish disposing of the first hideout we're heading back," Itachi said, and Sakura prepared herself for another non-stop travel.

It was already past midnight when they finally arrived back at Konoha, and this time Itachi hadn't allowed themselves the luxury of a rest, even for a couple of minutes. Sakura didn't hesitate cursing everything under the sun— and the moon when darkness came— as their tenth-hour mark passed and Itachi didn't let out any indication that they would be getting some time out. She sighed with relief as she set foot inside Konohagakure's gates.

"It's not over yet," Itachi informed the still disgruntled kunoichi. "We always report back to the Hokage as soon as we arrive."

"I _know_," Sakura resisted throttling the person beside her. Not that she had the speed to successfully do so, but _still_.

Tired, weary, and in desperate need of a bath, Sakura went over to the Hokage's office as fast as she could. Her legs wanted to give way when she finally found herself standing before Tsunade's desk.

"I see," The Godaime said as she tapped a manicured finger on her desk. Itachi had done all the talking, but Sakura didn't mind as it would be easier and faster if only one person reported what had happened. Everything else would be on the mission report they would hand in, anyway, and Itachi hadn't missed anything in relaying their mission details. "I'll have the three villages investigated for possible bandits trying to blend in with the citizens. You may give your written mission report tomorrow," she told them. "Good work. You both may leave."

A nod of approval coming from the Godaime felt like a breath of fresh air for the new ANBU recruit, and Sakura returned the gesture before leaving the office with the Uchiha.

Without waiting for anything from her mission partner— if it was even proper to call it that, as she was actually a last-minute addition for a field test— Sakura willed her body until finally she collapsed into her apartment. She didn't bother taking off her shoes or even lying down on the couch. She just let herself fall soundly on the floor as she finally gave in to exhaustion.

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p>Heavy eyelids cracked open and revealed dulled viridian eyes. Sakura winced as she tried to haul herself from the floor. Her whole body ached, especially her legs and her neck. She swore she still could've slept for a few more hours, and the reason for her abrupt waking early in the morning revealed itself as a series of firm knocks.<p>

Sakura glared at the door after checking the clock hanging overhead the kitchen doorway.

"It's six in the morning, damn it!" Sakura roared to her apartment door and kicked in from her sprawl on the floor. "Get back here after breakfast!"

"Our training should have started five minutes ago, Haruno," came the voice of the person she wanted to see the least.

Not minding that she was endlessly muttering obscenities as she answered the door, Sakura pulled the obstacle back and scowled at the Uchiha prodigy, who looked very much the opposite of her bedraggled state.

"You still have blood on you," he observed.

"What did you expect!" Sakura snapped. "Can't a person take a break? We've just come home from a mission! It's standard for shinobi to have at least a whole day of rest after coming back from one!"

"ANBU are not as privileged as regular shinobi," the Uchiha answered. "Prepare yourself for training. Do not bother eating. Arrive later than half past six and your routine will double."

A disbelieving stare was all Sakura could give as Itachi left her doorstep in a puff of grey smoke.

'_Shannaro!__ Don't blame me if I killed you today!'_

Yes, it was impossible. But with her pure fury, Sakura felt like she could actually do it.

A quick shower later, Sakura was well on her way to the Uchiha compound east training grounds. Her stomach had taken a leaf out of Naruto's habits and was now growling shamelessly, but Sakura bit it down knowing that she would be subjected to unreasonable, heavier training if she came in late and the damn Uchiha found out that she had eaten even a morsel.

"Oh hello, Sakura," a woman's called out from the entrance to a house Sakura was very familiar with.

Sakura paused as she greeted the matriarch of the Uchiha clan.

"Good morning, Mikoto-san," she greeted with a smile.

"Sasuke is still eating breakfast inside. Why don't you join him?"

"Thank you," Sakura said as she shook her head. "But I'm actually here for a training session with Itachi-san."

"You look like you need some rest," Mikoto said in concern.

"He insisted," Sakura said with a shrug.

"You look so pale," the woman said as she cupped one of Sakura's cheeks. "Come inside and have some breakfast first. I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind."

"Er, I-I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I insist," the woman said as she pulled Sakura inside.

"But he— Please, I want to get some decent rest later, so if you don't mind, I don't want Itachi-san to double my training time today…"

"That's outrageous!" The woman said with a frown. "I won't allow that. You need food. I'll talk to him, don't worry."

Seeing as she couldn't convince the woman otherwise— '_Are all Uchiha destined to be stubborn people?'—_ Sakura resignedly followed her inside their large, traditional house.

The younger Uchiha sibling gave her a nod as she settled on the seat offered by his mother.

"Growing kids should eat plenty," Mikoto said as she gave Sakura hefty servings of rice. "Especially shinobi. You're not leaving until you finish everything, you hear me? You look like you'd faint anytime now."

Her cheeks reddening as her stomach growled in approval, Sakura thanked the woman and started with her breakfast. It took a lot of self-control for Sakura to stop herself from inhaling her food. She hadn't had a decent meal since the other night.

"Memera-san wanted to have a word with me, so I'll leave you two for a while," Mikoto said as she headed for the kitchen's door. "If you two dare to cheat by throwing your food away, you'll answer to me later, you understand?"

The two currently eating breakfast nodded in unison and, satisfied, Sasuke and Itachi's mother left.

"He's not going to let you go home until well into the evening," Sasuke said over his food.

"What, you'd rather I refuse your mother?" Sakura said as she dropped all pretence and stuffed as much food as she could in her mouth. "Kami, your mum's cooking is first-class. And to hell with your brother— I haven't had anything to eat but apples since we left for the mission!"

Sakura momentarily paused as she realized her slip-up, and she resumed eating as much food as she could as if nothing happened. Since Naruto and Sasuke knew she was training with Itachi, it wouldn't be weird to go on a mission with him, despite her supposedly being on a break from shinobi work. Did Itachi ever leave for non-ANBU missions?

Sasuke was silent once more, no doubt thinking about his words carefully.

"How was your mission?" He asked. Sakura inwardly cursed.

"Meh, not too hard," Sakura answered as she continued eating, this time chewing her food properly. "Tiring, though. I don't think I've fought that many enemies on my own without using my ground punches before. And your brother! We only rested once, while on our way to the target. And it was just two hours. Damn it."

"That should be expected," Sasuke said. "You're with nii-san, afterall."

Sakura continued eating, and Sasuke did as well. It was rare to have one-on-one conversations like this with the younger Uchiha, and if she had been her genin self— Sakura cringed at the thought— she would be over the moon right now.

"About that trick you mentioned," Sasuke's voice caught her attention once more.

"What trick?" Sakura said absently as she got herself third helpings of stir-fried vegetables and tamagoyaki. Realizing what Sasuke was talking about, Sakura paused. "Oh. That. It's nothing."

"What happened?"

"It was _nothing_," Sakura insisted as she avoided eye contact. "I already told you all, it was just a simple prank. Nearly had my head rolling, though."

"A prank," Sasuke repeated.

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. A genjutsu. I placed a genjutsu when he was asleep, so when he woke up, I was ready to manipulate his thoughts and make him do something stupid. I've always wanted to get some revenge on that guy after all the times he made life hard for me since I became his medic."

"Nii-san can't be easily placed in a genjutsu."

"You're brother's not an untouchable, indestructible god. Besides, even Kakashi-sensei said I have an affinity for genjutsu."

"I am aware of that, but nii-san is one of the most powerful sharingan-user our clan ever had."

Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"That doesn't make him invincible to genjutsu."

"What kind of genjutsu did you place on him?"

"… Are you gathering information so you could defeat him for once?"

"No. I'm just looking out for my friend."

Chopsticks suspended halfway to her mouth, Sakura stared at Sasuke, who looked away uncomfortably.

"Don't blame me if you or your 'nii-san' gets embarrassed," Sakura relented. "I thought I'd test out a genjutsu Anko-san was trying to develop."

"What is that?"

"Pleasure Illusion: Red-Light."

His dark brows minutely rose before Sasuke settled on frowning at Sakura.

"What exactly does that do?"

"It's actually Kurenai-san's genjutsu," Sakura continued. "But hers just gave an illusion based on the victim's biggest weakness and desire. Anko's variation is obviously sexually related, and the illusion engages the victim... er... _accordingly_. I've seen a vic— erm, test subject— of Anko under that genjutsu, and it looked really powerful, so I've decided to try it out instead of Kurenai-sensei's."

"… And you're the person in the illusion?"

Sakura choked on her food. She grabbed her glass of water and emptied it in one go.

"Hell no!" She wiped her mouth. "The illusion is completely dependent on the victim's desires. Would be interesting to see what your brother saw, though. D'you think he prefers guys instead? He hasn't had a girlfriend before, right?"

"... I'd rather no one pry in nii-san's private affairs," Sasuke said.

Sakura continued eating, but she stopped as Sasuke continued observing her closely.

"What?" She said in irritation.

To her surprise, the guy across her let out a sigh.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Like hell it's nothing," Sakura growled. "Spill it or I'll make you."

"Sakura," he warned.

And then Sakura realized the reason behind his questioning.

"Are you afraid that I'd fallen for your brother?" She said with a raised brow.

"Sakura—"

"I think having fallen for one Uchiha is enough," she said as she poured herself another glass of water. "Besides, how could anyone like your brother? Despite his 'good' looks and impressive record, he's a ruthless workaholic with a heart of stone. Not to mention, I always have to chase him around just to check him for injuries and make sure he's treated. Why the hell did your father even request me to be your brother's medic, anyway? I'm pretty sure Shizune-sempai is doing a great job."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "It's not like nii-san has a choice— he's the clan heir."

"Right. And are you going to tell me he's nice to you?"

"… Privately. And he's kind to mother."

"Well," Sakura said, slightly taken aback by the surprising information. "Still, I don't like him. If I could have him traded with another teacher then I would in a split-second. You both have the annoying habit of being cheap on words and patience. Anyway, I can't do anything about it now; he's under shishou's direct orders."

Sasuke wouldn't stop studying her, and Sakura was getting more and more irritated by the second.

"Good to hear that you are not involved with nii-san more than you should be," he said as he finally continued his meal.

It was Sakura's turn to narrow her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I also think of you as my sister, just like how Naruto does. As such, I can't have you getting into a relationship that I know will end in you getting hurt."

Cheeks pink, Sakura let out a small laugh.

"Thanks for the concern," she said with a smile. "Good to know you're not as stone-hearted as your brother."

"You better hurry up," Sasuke pointed at the clock above the fridge. "He hates tardiness."

Sakura yelped and quickly finished her meal. With a short goodbye, she dashed out of the house straight to the training grounds where Itachi, as expected, was already waiting.

"Start your warm-ups," he said in greeting. "After ten minutes, we will circle Konoha thirty times at full speed and without stopping. No chakra."

"Good morning to you, too," Sakura mumbled as she stretched her arms skyward and lifted her heels.

'_Chi._ _Only idiots would fall for this guy.'_

* * *

><p><strong>... to be continued ...<strong>

* * *

><p>Go ahead, don't be shy. Press the "Review" link below and tell me what you think :D<p> 


	3. Revenge

****DISCLAIMER: ****Naruto, its world, and characters © Masashi Kishimoto. I am not making any money from this fanfiction, and I wrote it purely for entertainment.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad people enjoy reading my work and even laugh because of it lol :D To answer _Black-footed_'s question ("_Does the genjutsu user know who the person experiencing the genjutsu is dreaming about?_"): I'm no expert in genjutsu, but I figured that genjutsus work by having the user send his/her chakra to the victim's brain and affect specific parts of it. I checked the wikia (easy quick research tool lol) just in case, and yes, it works that way apparently. Now about Anko's genjutsu... I always thought that genjutsus are 'hypnotic spells' that you cast on people and the jutsu will work on its own. And if you're good enough (or possess the Sharingan), then you have the ability to control your illusions based on your victim's identity and reactions, thereby being more effective. Despite having an affinity for genjutsu, Sakura never learned (canon-wise) any genjutsu technique, or even used any, so I figured she wasn't good at it yet hence in my story she was just able to cast the genjutsu but not control it; i.e.: _she has no idea what Itachi saw in her NSFW-rated genjutsu_. Hope that clears some things up :D Now on to the third chapter!

[REVISED Sept 12, 2014]

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 03 - Revenge<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been six hours since Sakura started her first training session with her mentor ANBU, and though she had prepared herself for highly strenuous activities she still thought what she was going through was plain <em>inhumane<em>.

Going around Konoha at Itachi Uchiha's speed— no, half of his actual speed, or a third— thirty times by the village walls was something that Team 10's Rock Lee would be glad to do, and the taijutsu master would've finished it without breaking a sweat even with weights on his arms, waist, and legs. However, as Sakura was not a green leotard-wearing Konoha beast, she was on all fours by the end of the run and wheezing for oxygen.

She very much wanted to crush her mentor's skull when he had told her they were to go run fifty laps around Konoha, and this time with ten kilos worth of weight on her legs— _without chakra_.

She was crawling back to the training ground they started from when they have finally finished.

"Now that you've warmed up your legs," Itachi Uchiha had said coolly. There wasn't even a bead of sweat on his brow. "We should move on to your arms. Three sets of a hundred vertical push-ups. No chakra."

Sakura had given him an incredulous look, and she swore she had seen a faint trace of a smirk gracing the cold Uchiha's lips for a split-second.

"Do you wish to make it five sets of a hundred?" He had said.

"No," Sakura had replied through gritted teeth, and she proceeded to lift her whole body up until it was supported by only her arms.

Now on her third set and occasionally begging her stomach to be patient and for her arms to be stronger for a little longer, Sakura wondered if other ANBU recruits were trained this way.

'_Sh-shit-_'

For a brief moment, her arms trembled so badly that she had to pause, and only the thought of her friends going back from a mission alive and well spurred Sakura on. But even that wasn't enough to help her when her arms started to shake horribly halfway through her last set. If she could use chakra it wouldn't be much of a problem, but as she wasn't allowed to use even a tiny ounce, there was a huge pool of sweat on the ground beneath her and her arms were trembling so bad that—

"GAH!"

Her whole body fell backwards on the damp ground, and Sakura frowned as she couldn't move her arms _at all_. She looked back at Uchiha Itachi, who she _knew_ she just caught smirking once more.

"Only one more push and you could've earned yourself fifteen minutes for lunch," he said placidly. "Add another set of a hundred. You can have your lunch for five minutes afterwards."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura protested as she tried— and failed— to get up from the ground. "It's just one push— why do I have to do another hundred?"

"Are you complaining, Haruno?" Itachi asked, and Sakura punched the ground in her anger, leaving a small crater.

"I just think it's unfair! Look, I can do the last one—" and Sakura proceeded to do one shaky vertical push-up before struggling to stand straight. "S-See? Can't you let this one go? Just this one time?"

"ANBU are required to perform their tasks with high efficiency and precision. There's no room for weakness or error."

Sakura couldn't help but sneer at the Uchiha before her. "Then shouldn't _you_ be doing vertical push-ups as well? Or, I dunno, practice genjutsu resistance?"

For a moment there was a dangerous flash in Itachi's eyes, and Sakura decided she'd never mention anything about Anko's genjutsu infront of Itachi again.

"Ogh, you're done?" Mikoto's pleasant voice broke the silence between the two nin. "Great— you can have this lunch I prepared."

Sakura quickly looked away from Itachi, and she swore she could've given the guy's mother a hug in her relief if only she wasn't covered with sweat and, quite frankly, reeking of it.

"You shouldn't have bothered, mother," Itachi said, but Mikoto only waved his words aside.

"I will not have you two getting malnourished," she said in all seriousness. "Sakura is a medic-nin; she understands what I mean, yes?"

Said person quickly nodded in agreement. She wasn't going to continue with her training with an empty stomach. "Yes— it's important to replenish energy that's been used up, otherwise the body won't be able to handle any more stressful activities."

"See?" Mikoto said with a satisfied smile as she handed Sakura her lunch pack as if it was a reward for being such an obedient child. Itachi gave Sakura a hard stare as his mother handed him his own pack, but Sakura was past caring as she hurriedly started on her meal lest Itachi snatched it away as soon as his mother was gone. "Oh dear," Mikoto said as she turned back to Sakura. "See, Itachi?" Mikoto said with a slight frown at her son. "This is no way to treat a friend." She then faced Sakura once more. "Would you like me to bring you another pack, Sakura?"

Sakura blushed at having been caught by the woman. "Erm, no, it's alright," she said after painfully swallowing the contents of her fully stuffed mouth. "Your cooking tastes the best, as usual, Mikoto-san. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Mikoto said with an appreciative smile. "Have a seat, dear, it's uncomfortable eating on your feet."

It was very much clear that Itachi Uchiha preferred that they would be left alone, but as his mother was as unrelenting as he was, he resigned to having his meal as well. Mikoto continued to fuss over the two as she handed them towels and wiped their faces— she only managed to successfully do it to Sakura while Itachi took the towel before his mother even lifted it towards him— and when Sakura gave back her empty lunch pack, Mikoto offered to have her take a bath at their house.

"Mother," Itachi said pointedly, not wanting to waste any more time. "We appreciate your effort to provide us nourishment, but we have to continue her training."

"Oh alright," Mikoto relented. "But Itachi, as Sakura is just starting her special training, you should go easier on her. Let her adjust gradually. You hear me?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good," the woman said with a smile, and she left the training grounds with two empty lunch packs.

Sakura immediately felt the promise of even more pain and torture as Uchiha Mikoto's figure disappeared through the thicket of trees.

"Haruno," Itachi's voice came from behind her. "Taijutsu. No—"

"— chakra, yes," Sakura said with a sigh.

Donning her battle gloves, Sakura faced her opponent. He was standing as if he wasn't expecting any attack, and it served to irate her more. Did he really think she was that easy to defeat?

_'Well, for now, yes,'_ Sakura thought dourly. _'But he didn't have to rub it in…'_

With a deep breath, Sakura moved towards her target.

* * *

><p>"Teme! How can your brother work up Sakura-chan like that! Can't he see she can't move anymore?"<p>

As much as she wanted to reprimand Naruto for being overly protective of her, Sakura was too exhausted to even mumble an argument. Despite the bathroom door being closed, Naruto's voice was too loud for it to block out the noise he was making. Sasuke was, unsurprisingly, defending his brother.

"He's only giving her what she was asking for, dobe," he answered.

"But they've been training since dawn!" Naruto's fist connected with the bathroom door.

"It's a _special_ training," Sasuke said. "And Sakura went with it knowing full well how it will go."

"BUT-SHE-CAN'T-MOVE-ANY-MORE!" Naruto accentuated each syllable with a fist on the bathroom door.

"Hag, sooner or later Dickless is going to destroy your door," Sai said as he turned off the water tap.

Sakura sighed as she sank deeper in her much-appreciated bubble bath.

"Make him shut up, will you?" She finally said.

Sai gave her an all-too pleased smile and left the bathroom to deal with two obstinate nins who hadn't even considered that their racket was stressing Sakura out even more.

"And you!" Naruto was instantly on Sai as soon as he opened the door. "Why do you get to be inside the bathroom with Sakura-chan?!"

"Because Hag knows I don't normally act like a perverted, hormonal teenager," Sai said with a smile, and Naruto was silenced for a couple of moments.

"I-I don't act like one…" he said sheepishly. "Anyway, step aside; we still have to talk with Sakura-chan—"

"You can talk to her later, after she's finished taking a bath," Sai said as he continued to block the door way. "If you really want to make her feel better, it'll be best if you prepare her dinner."

Judging from Naruto's silence he didn't want to be relegated as a cook, but he eventually grumbled a '_Fine, I'll do it for Sakura-chan' _and dragged Sasuke with him, no doubt wanting to make the Uchiha agree that they needed to talk to his older brother about Sakura's training.

Sai closed the door behind him as he entered the bathroom once more.

"Thanks," Sakura sighed once more as she leaned on the side of her tub.

"It was nothing," Sai replied as he poured some shampoo on one of his palms and proceeded to lather it on Sakura's mop of limp hair. "I have to say, Hag, your stench was overpowering."

"What did you expect?" Her outburst was significantly toned down by her fatigue. "I'd like to see a person who doesn't smell like shit after going through what I did."

"Can you move your arms?"

Sakura tried, but her limbs were still like lead. She knew ANBU training, especially with an Uchiha, would be hard, but not THIS hard, especially on her first day. Tsunade was kind enough on their first day of training together by letting her go home when it took her more than half an hour to recover her normal breathing and heartbeat rates. She didn't want to even think about when the hell Itachi was planning to stop despite her body being unfit to do anything anymore.

Sai poured a few drops of body wash on a seafoam green pouf and gently rubbed it on to Sakura's arms. She could only sigh in relief as he proceeded to scrub her back with slow but firm strokes.

"The first few days are always tough," Sai said. "But the next days are going to be even harder."

"I'm not quitting," Sakura said tiredly. "I _have_ to get stronger."

"I know," Sai said as he then tried to soothe Sakura's shoulder muscles with a gentle massage. "Everyone's just concerned. You could barely lift your head when we came to pick you up."

"Speaking of picking me up," Sakura said as she looked back at Sai. "As much as I appreciate the gesture, I think it's for the best if you guys don't go barging in during my training and dragging me away when _that_ guy hasn't even told me I'm done for the day. I bet he's going to double my load in our next session. It wouldn't be too much of a bad thing if I was allowed to use my chakra, but as I'm not allowed…"

"Just think of the day you're finally allowed to use it, then. Surely by that time, you'll be able to land a decent hit on him, even by some miracle."

"Huh, I wish…"

"Um, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's hesitant voice came through the bathroom door. "We need the bastard's help…"

Two pink brows twitched.

"Naruto," Sakura called out. "You had better not destroyed my kitchen."

"It's not my fault!" Naruto said in panic. "Teme got impatient in making the pot of water boil, so he used a fire jutsu and—"

Sakura grabbed Sai by the neck of his shirt.

"Deal with them," she said heavily. "Before I kill those two idiots."

Sai laid an assuring hand on her shoulder before heading out of the bathroom. The smell of burnt wood and metal reached Sakura, and she had to do breathing exercises to calm down.

Everyone convened later on in the living room as half of Sakura's kitchen had been destroyed, and her two guilty teammates were silently waiting their fates as Sakura slowly ate her belated dinner of heated canned chicken and mushroom soup and leftovers.

"I'm not quitting," Sakura said as she finally put down her glass of water. "And I will not ask that guy to lighten up my training."

"But Sakura-chan—"

"Once I get the hang of it, I'll be fine, Naruto," she said with a tired smile. "So quit worrying, will you?"

Naruto still didn't look convinced.

"Besides, I don't want to give _him_ the satisfaction of making me quit," Sakura said as she eyed Sasuke. "Your brother's a sadist, isn't he?"

"He only wants to see precision and maximum efficiency."

"Which is what I need to perfect if I am to continue being a medic-nin," Sakura said as she leaned back on her couch. "So really, you should all stop complaining."

"Alright," Naruto said as he handed his fist out. "But we still want you to look after yourself as well, Sakura-chan. Training until you can't move isn't always a good thing."

"It's also not always a bad thing."

"_Sakura-chan_…" Naruto said warningly.

"I understand, Naruto," Sakura sighed with a smile as patted Naruto's fist. "Anyway, shouldn't you two get some rest?" She asked Naruto and Sasuke. "I heard you have a mission with Lee tomorrow."

Naruto nodded in excitement at the prospect of another mission, while Sasuke didn't look as thrilled. Rock Lee, who loved getting involved in crazy challenges, always liked to outdo everyone, even himself, in things even as mundane as eating or travelling towards their destination.

After making sure Sakura was tucked in her bed— something that miffed her but she didn't want to argue anymore— the three left together with the promise of checking up on her as soon as they could.

"Haruno."

Said person hissed a curse as she belatedly realized that she wasn't alone in her room. She sent a disgruntled '_Yeah?_' towards her bedroom window where Itachi Uchiha, clad in his ANBU uniform, was perched upon. She really needed to train more in sensing chakra.

"I am being sent on a mission," he said as he threw a scroll towards the kunoichi. "In my absence I want you to perform the tasks written in that scroll. A colleague will be keeping watch over you. Expect punishment if the report doesn't satisfy me."

And he was gone as soon as he finished his sentence.

_'At least he's not making me crawl with him,'_ Sakura thought in relief. _'Wait, what am I saying? That just proves I'm not good enough!'_

Inwardly admonishing herself, Sakura unrolled the scroll the guy had given her. It was empty save for the word '_slug' _written in reddish-brown ink. Sakura inwardly wondered if Itachi was playing a trick on her, but as the guy wasn't known to be a prankster like Naruto, she recalled her former team captain's advice during their first bell test— _'look underneath the underneath'_.

After making sure there wasn't any other hidden clues in the scroll, Sakura laid it down on her bed. She was reading the word 'slug' over and over again until she realized what kind of 'ink' Itachi had used into writing it— _blood_.

A confident smile gracing her lips, Sakura performed the summoning jutsu for Katsuyu save for the blood-letting. The word 'slug' disappeared and was replaced with an instruction dated for the next day.

"Hospital," Sakura read blankly. It was the only word on the scroll. "Did I do something wrong?"

However, as shinobi usually train hard every other day while not on a mission, Sakura figured it was her rest day and as such, she was to practice her medical skills in her 'free time'.

"Chi," Sakura said as she threw the scroll to her bedside table. "I would've headed there without you telling me to."

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Sakura-san!"<p>

Sakura waved a greeting back to a pair of fellow medics, and she dropped by the hospital receptionist's desk to check up on the patient list. No one with grave or interesting injuries was currently confined, no one under her care has been admitted, and it seemed like a slow day for the hospital judging by the small number of people waiting in the lobby. Normally Sakura would be relieved of this. However, as Uchiha Itachi had instructed her to head over to the hospital, Sakura was now at a loss on what to do in order to help her in her training.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called out from the hospital doors. Beside her was Shizune, who was smiling proudly at her kohai. She was carrying a translucent, hollow, spherical casing with small, metallic things inside it, and Sakura could sense that Shizune was using chakra inside it. "I was just about to send for you."

Sakura approached her medical mentor. "What is it, Tsunade-shishou?"

"I've been considering this for some time now, to tell the truth," Tsunade said with a lowered voice. "I'm proud to see how much you've grown, Sakura, and after your application I'm certain now... I think it's the right time that I hand down something very valuable, especially in your field of work."

Sakura stared at her shishou in shock as the woman pointed at the diamond-shaped mark on her forehead.

"Really, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura said eagerly. She had long wanted to learn Tsunade's Byakugo Seal that allowed her to store massive amounts of chakra for emergency cases, but she knew she had to earn her mentor's approval before it was even suggested to be taught to her.

"But first," Tsunade said as Shizune lifted the device she was holding for Sakura to see. "A little test on your chakra control."

Sakura observed the sphere and noted that it was made up of a fine layer of glass. Its inside wall was covered with long glass spikes, and floating in the middle was a soap bubble. Inside the bubble were three _tetsubishi_— iron caltrops— that were kept afloat and coated by a wall of chakra and thus preventing them from piercing the bubble.

"You need to keep everything inside 'afloat' with your chakra," Tsunade instructed. "Mold your chakra both inside and outside the bubble and turn it into an 'armor' that protects it from all the spikes. The bubble will burst, too, if the chakra mold touching it is unstable or too big or too small, or you miscalculated the space you should allot between the two chakra layers outside and inside it."

"That's going to be hard," Sakura said as she noticed how Shizune's layers of chakra actually looked quite solid.

"Never said it was going to be easy," Tsunade said with grin. She handed Sakura a small, summoning scroll. "If you break one, you can get another from this scroll. You'll have to clean up on your own, though, because the shattered device won't go out in a puff. Come see me after dinner time so I can check on your progress."

Shizune withdrew her chakra, and the bubble inside the sphere immediately burst because of the _tetsubishi_. The glass spikes also shattered, and when Shizune jostled it enough the whole sphere broke as well.

"It's that sensitive, huh?" Sakura commented.

"I'm sure you can do it, Sakura," Shizune encouraged her as she picked up the glass pieces and iron spikes from the floor. Sakura bent down to help her.

"Since you're undergoing special training, you're on break from your hospital duties. I've had Shizune inform the hospital about it." Tsunade said as she looked around at the lobby. "You can leave."

Sakura gave her mentor and senpai a short bow before leaving for Team 7's favorite training ground at the northeast of Konoha.

After a short round of breathing and chakra flow exercises, Sakura opened the summoning scroll for Tsunade's training device. There were three words inside— '_glass', 'bubble', _and_ 'iron'_— with corresponding hand seals under each. Thinking it was better to get the hang of it first, Sakura decided to test out creating a chakra barrier around the _tetsubishi_. It wasn't too difficult, and no more than five minutes later three iron spikes were seemingly floating on her palm.

"That looks complicated."

Sakura straightened in her seat. She had seen the guy several times before when she'd drop by the Uchiha compound, and had asked for his help quite a few times whenever she had to catch a certain extremely elusive Uchiha who was a close friend of his. Fortunately, he didn't possess the 'higher-than-thou' attitude and the gift of silence and short replies that a lot of Uchihas seem to have. Full medical examination with any member of their clan was a true test of patience.

"Training too, Shisui-san?" Sakura said as she tried to switch hands with her chakra-protected tetsubishi. She noticed a slight, almost unseen, limp on his left leg.

"Not really. I'm currently off the rotation because of my injuries, even though I can clearly walk with my bad leg now," Shisui said as he took a seat on the ground infront of Sakura. "Since I've got nothing else to do, I figured it wouldn't be too bad to help Itachi out."

Sakura stared at Shisui.

"You're the one to watch over— wait, you mean you're also...?"

"Yup," Shisui grinned. "Congratulations, by the way. Too bad I missed it."

"Thanks," Sakura said. "Why don't you spend some time with Hana-san instead?" Sakura suggested, referring to the veterinarian Inuzuka Hana who was the older sister of one of Sakura's friends.

"On a mission, unfortunately," Shisui answered simply, resting his chin on the palm on his hand. "What's that thing for?"

"Tsunade-shishou's special seal technique."

When Sakura moved on to the bubble, it quickly dashed her hopes of quickly mastering Tsunade's device. She could barely get the timing right to prevent the spikes from hitting the bubble by covering them with her chakra as soon as they were summoned, and even if she managed to successfully protect the bubble from the inside, trying to form a chakra shield outside of it always caused it to burst.

"So," Shisui spoke up once more. "You defeated the 13th cell's captain, huh?"

"Well, not really," Sakura said as she failed another attempt to prevent her bubble from bursting. "I just got extremely lucky."

"Still the same as defeating him," Shisui said with a shrug. "He's really beating himself up because of it."

"I'm guessing that's the reason why he didn't want to end our training session yesterday even when I couldn't even sit up on my own."

Shisui went silent, and when Sakura glanced at him, he had a curious smile on his face. Sakura had a nagging feeling he knew something she didn't but she should, but as she had to concentrate in dealing with Tsunade's device, she ignored the guy before her and resumed balancing her chakra.

It was already well into the morning when Sakura managed to get the hang of estimating the thinness of the bubble so she could mold the right amount of chakra around it and inside it. When she was sure she could balance two-thirds of the device only a split-second after summoning it, she proceeded to summon it in its entirety. It was relatively easier, now that she had managed to survive the bubble.

However, as soon as she started trying to walk around with the device balanced on her right palm, three kunai were sent her way from different directions. Cursing, Sakura kept still in the middle of the training ground, waiting for another attack. She easily pin-pointed where the three assailants were positioned, but as she didn't want to jeopardize the item she was balancing precariously, she had to stay on the defense.

"From the looks of it, they're genins," Shisui commented as he studied one of the kunai that had landed near his feet.

Two more kunai went her way, plus another that had an exploding tag attached to it. Sakura finally realized what was going on when she noticed that only her right arm was being targeted— or more specifically, the device in her right hand.

_'Never said it was going to be easy,'_ Tsunade's words echoed inside Sakura's mind.

"Alright," Sakura grinned as she gathered chakra on her left fist. "Just because you're genin doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

* * *

><p>A harried-looking Sakura reported to Tsunade at half past eight in the evening. Tsunade's device was now being balanced on her left hand, and she didn't look like she was having any difficulty now.<p>

After a series of hand seals, Tsunade released a jutsu on the summoning scroll she had given Sakura which revealed how many times she had summoned the device per component.

"You look comfortable holding that thing up," Tsunade said as she leaned back on her seat.

"Those genins you sent," Sakura said heavily. "They're too enthusiastic in breaking me from my concentration."

"You would be, too, if you were in their position," the Godaime answered with a sneer. "I told them the team that makes you break the device the least amount of times will have to clean up the academy for a week."

"So," Sakura tentatively asked. "How did I go?"

"Not too bad," Tsunade said as she placed another jutsu on the summoning scroll and threw it back to Sakura. "Now try maintaining that while being asleep."

Sakura's mouth hung agape. "W-While sleeping?"

"You hard of hearing?"

Sakura sighed resignedly. "I understand, Tsunade-shishou."

"Very well," her mentor said. "You're free to go."

Sakura left the office after a bow, and Shisui accompanied her on her way home.

"Reckon someone'd attack you in your sleep?" Shisui asked good-naturedly.

"Say," Sakura said as she paused at the foot of the stairs leading to her apartment. "Shisui-san?"

"Yeah?" Shisui said.

"Can you be my trainer instead of that guy? Since… you know, you still need some time to recover completely and you're an AN— you're like him, too."

"Ah," Shisui said with another knowing smile. "That would be like asking a starving wolf if he could give up the rabbit he just caught and killed."

"Chi," Sakura said as she ascended the stairs. "See you tomorrow, then."

With slumped shoulders, Sakura went in her apartment, hoping no desperate genin would try and attack her while she was asleep.

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, pieces of broken glass and iron spikes littered Sakura's bedroom in her attempts to sleep while keeping up the damned device. Adding more to her annoyance at failing her task and thus having to clean up the mess was Uchiha Itachi's training regimen which she still had to decode from his scroll. She had a very bad feeling he was going to double her load because of her teammates basically kidnapping her during their first session.<p>

"I guess it's no good?"

Sakura glared at the tufty-haired Uchiha who was currently _lounging_ on her bedroom windowsill as if he owned it.

"Shisui," Sakura greeted with a nod. She threw aside her blankets and got up from her bed. "Damn, I really need to learn to detect you ANBU."

"Well, since you're good with chakra use, I'm sure you'll quickly learn from Itachi," Shisui smiled. "I'm guessing even _he_ won't be able to hide his chakra signature from you when that time comes."

Grabbing Itachi's scroll from the bedside table, Sakura could already tell what was in store for her when she read the clue of the day— '_duplicate_.' She tried the seals for the Clone Technique, but when it didn't work, she inwardly thanked Naruto who knew the Shadow Clone Technique and taught how to do it years back.

"Perform everything we did during our first session," Sakura read the instructions with dread. "And— USE WEIGHTS ON_EVERYTHING_? NO CHAKRA?"

A heavy thud caught Sakura's attention, and sure enough, on the floor below Shisui were leg weights that must've weighed ten kilos in total.

"Itachi 'suggested' 20 kilos," Shisui said with a smile. "But since Hana's coming back tonight and I want to be off-duty early, I figured these should be fine."

After grabbing a quick bite for breakfast from her fridge, Sakura hurried on to Team 7's favorite training ground once more where she immediately started with her warm-up exercises while Shisui waited for her.

Balancing Tsunade's device on her right hand and bearing ten kilograms worth of weights on her legs, Sakura started her thirty laps around Konoha at her fastest, non-chakra-induced speed.

It was going to be another long and exhausting day.

* * *

><p>"For someone who doesn't hold back in complaining and cursing about your training, you surprisingly stuck to it 'til the end."<p>

Sakura was lying face-down on the ground, completely immobile. Despite saying that he was going to go easy on her because his girlfriend's coming home, Uchiha Shisui didn't hold back any punches and kicks during their sparring session. Wasn't he supposedly injured?

She managed to keep up Tsunade's device even when switching hands the entire time, though, which was a great improvement. When it shattered one too many times while she rapidly switched hands, Sakura coated it with chakra as well.

If only she could successfully keep the device up while she's asleep…

"Hag also possesses the stubbornness other Team 7 members have."

With great effort, Sakura craned her neck to see Sai approaching her and Shisui, who was looking at her teammate with interest. Shisui tapped his left shoulder, while Sai remained quiet. He eventually moved to lift his left sleeve, but Shisui raised his hands.

"No need," Shisui smiled. "So you're one of Sakura-chan's friends?"

"Yes," Sai answered.

Sakura shakily got up from the ground. "I'm done for the day, right?"

"Yep," Shisui said with a cheerful smile. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Sakura glared at Shisui, who raised his hands in defense. "I was just joking!" He said with a laugh. "I'll be taking my leave, too, then."

And Shisui was gone, no doubt heading to the Inuzuka compound.

"Hag, your stench is even more powerful today."

"Just shut up and help me, okay?"

Sai draped her right arm across his shoulders.

"It seems you've gained some weight as well," he said with a smile that only served to provoke his teammate.

"Sai," Sakura said warningly. "I don't have the energy for jokes right now."

"Do you have to keep that item up the whole time?" Sai asked, pertaining to the device on Sakura's left hand.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "If I perfect this, Tsunade-shishou's going to teach me a special technique of hers."

Sai became silent, and Sakura was more than glad to welcome it. Her moment of peace wasn't to last for too long, though.

"As ugly as you look, Hag, I don't believe you need Godaime-sama's special rejuvenating transformation technique just yet."

He was letting out choking sounds as Sakura strangled him with a bent arm in response.

Back in her apartment, Sai helped her clean up just like the other day, especially since Sakura was steadfast in keeping Tsunade's device balanced. He was in the middle of shampooing her hair when he briefly paused to draw the shower curtain close.

"Were you expecting a visitor?" Sai asked.

Sakura stared at him questioningly, and she frowned as she saw the blurry figure of a person standing by the bathroom doorway through her shower curtain. He still had his ANBU uniform and mask on.

"I hope you didn't disturb Shisui from his time with Hana-san," Sakura said as she turned her back on him once more. Sai was doing too much of a good job massaging her scalp for her to make him stop.

"I will see you the day after tomorrow."

Sai finished easing Sakura's temples and drew the curtain open once more.

"He and Chicken-head share the gift of curtness," he commented as he rinsed Sakura's hair. "Aren't you going to check up on him?"

Sakura inwardly cursed. She had been appointed as Uchiha Itachi's medic and she was responsible for his health whenever she's in the village.

"Is he injured?" Sakura asked. "He keeps hiding his chakra."

Sai looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps he'll head to the hospital."

"Was it severe?"

"He'll live."

"I'm on break from the hospital anyway…" Sakura tried to convince herself. She grabbed the bath pouf that Sai was lathering up. "I think I can do this on my own this time. I need help making dinner, though."

"I'll see what I can do," Sai said as he rinsed his soapy hands by the sink. He was just about to leave the bathroom when Sakura called him back. "Yes, Hag?"

"Thanks for helping me out," she said sincerely.

Sai closed the door behind him with an embarrassed smile, and Sakura went and scrubbed herself clean despite having to work with only one heavy hand. She briefly wondered if she should go after Itachi, but knowing how the guy was always running away whenever it was time for his medical check-up, she figured it was better she left him alone especially since she didn't have the strength to go around Konoha anymore.

Surely he wasn't stupid to leave his injury unchecked.

* * *

><p><strong>... to be continued ...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yes, Shisui's alive, and Itachi still has the Mangekyou despite his best friend's existence. Why? Because this story's lighter than Torikoshi Kurou. Because he's better than Sasuke in giving Sakura a clue as to what's in Itachi's mind. Because I've never written Shisui before. And I paired him with Hana Inuzuka <em>just because<em>. Shisui's OoC, because I have no idea how he really is canon-wise. I hope everybody's fine with how I've written him.

I hope nobody got bored in this 'training chapter'. D: And... what is this? Do I sense an Uchiha pout? XD


	4. Weasel

****DISCLAIMER: ****Naruto, its world, and characters © Masashi Kishimoto. I am not making any money from this fanfiction, and I wrote it purely for entertainment.

**A/N:** Ended up writing a new chapter instead of the one slated to be chapter 4. I hope people'll be satisfied with this. Had another version but I decided to change it, otherwise I'd be having an M-rated fic, and I'm not really confident about the quality lol. Anyway, just a quick update before I go back to pastry training. Will put up chapter 5 (which was supposed to be ch04 but then you have this) pretty soon.

Also, name notes: "Narukaminari" is a portmanteau of some sorts of two variations of Japanese thunder god's name. "Aohiruko" is literally 'blue-leech-female name suffix'. Yeah, I'm unimaginative with names like that. You don't really have to remember them, anyway. :D

[REVISED Sept 12, 2014]

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 04 – Weasel<strong>

* * *

><p>Despite being supposedly off-rotation for a month, Itachi had managed to make an appeal to the Hokage and he was thus allowed short missions that didn't take him too far from Konoha village. He didn't have to argue about it— his father was the one who unwittingly did it for him. The Uchiha clan head hadn't been pleased to hear that his first son was outwitted by a mere jounin, much more so someone closely associated with the Godaime Tsunade. But as Itachi had explained that it would be for the best of the clan as the ANBU trainee was his medic, Fugaku Uchiha begrudgingly relented, but only with the condition that Itachi would still be allowed to go on missions so as to prevent him from 'stagnating'.<p>

Itachi, however, had another reason for the petition.

_'Itachi …'_

Blinking away the memory of his failure, Itachi went back to keeping his attention on the mission at hand. He had been on the stakeout for several hours now, not resting since he left Konoha the night before. A weapons merchant dealing with a newly-formed rebel group was on his way to Otogakure with supplies, and he had the careless mistake of straying too near to Konoha in order to get to his destination. The Godaime quickly sent Itachi to eliminate the merchant with a small warning to look out for shinobi bodyguards.

Normally Itachi didn't have any problems completing his mission, but he was now beginning to doubt if the decision to return to the mission assignment list was safe as he found himself uncharacteristically unable to focus.

As much as he wanted to blame the kunoichi, he knew very well that he had brought it upon himself.

* * *

><p><em>"This garden can look even better with a tree somewhere. Maybe by the pond?"<em>

_Itachi glanced over to the kunoichi and gave her a polite nod of his head. It seemed the peaceful afternoon tea he wanted to have wasn't meant to be today._

_"Good afternoon, Itachi-san," Haruno Sakura, his brother's teammate and friend, greeted him with a smile. "Skipped the hospital trip again? Seeing as you don't have any injuries, your session should've been short. By any chance, have you been hanging around Kakashi-sensei? He hates the hospital, too."_

_She was wearing a light green yukata decorated with vibrant koi fishes, and on her hair that's been put up in a loose bun was a simple jade kanzashi with a golden stick. It was unusual for him to see her wear such feminine clothes as he always saw her wear her choice of uniform, but the change was pleasing._

_Her drawstring bag was curiously larger than what festival-goers usually brought with them. He suspected it contained some items from her medical pack, as he never saw her without it._

_It was then he noticed that she wasn't alone— another teammate and friend of Sasuke was there as well, and a small irritation rose at the back of Itachi's mind as he saw that his sky blue yukata decorated with flame skimmer dragonflies matched well with the kunoichi's._

_"Are you here for Sasuke?" Itachi asked. He gestured to the space beside him in courtesy._

_"Yeah," the kunoichi answered as she took a seat. "But he's still getting ready. He didn't want to go but he's got no choice, or else both Sai and I will drag his ass out of this compound."_

_Itachi glanced around. "Naruto-san isn't here."_

_"He's picking up Hinata," the kunoichi said. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. It's bad enough that Neji's been asked by Hinata's father to be her bodyguard for the festival. Good thing Tenten doesn't really mind the extra company."_

_As his brother didn't look like he'd be out soon, Itachi offered the two to join him for tea._

_"Thanks," the kunoichi said with a smile as she accepted the cup. Her companion politely refused and settled on her other side. He took out a small notebook and a charcoal pencil and started to sketch something. The kunoichi easily got back Itachi's attention. "I hope we're not intruding…?"_

_"No," Itachi answered. "It is nice to have company when having tea."_

_The kunoichi didn't seem to have heard him as she was staring straight into his eyes._

_"Is there something wrong?" He asked. People rarely looked at him in the eye, and admittedly it was unnerving to have somebody do that and have an expression of wonder instead of fear or cautiousness._

_"They're black," the kunoichi said and pointed at his eyes for emphasis. "I always see you with your sharingan turned on."_

_Itachi shifted his gaze to the koi pond before them._

_"Itachi-san," the kunoichi called out. "How many times have you missed your medical check-ups?"_

_He didn't have to answer. It was private information, afterall._

_"I always check Sasuke's eyes after our missions and training sessions," the kunoichi continued. "I found out one time after an A-rank mission that his eyesight temporarily blurs when he uses the sharingan too much. It wouldn't be too farfetched to assume it can cause permanent blindness with continued strain, especially with what you're doing."_

_He knew that very well, even without the help of the medic. However, it was only recently that he had experienced temporary blindness._

_The kunoichi blocked the pond from his view as she stood before him with her arms akimbo._

_"Let me read your chakra," she said with a no-nonsense voice._

_Nobody had dared command him save for the Hokage, his mother, and of course his father._

_"There is no need to check up on me," Itachi said as he looked away. "Sasuke must be waiting for you."_

_He should have remembered she was as stubborn as her friends were. She grabbed his head and forced him to look back at her._

_"Let me read your chakra or I swear I'll tell your parents you've been skipping out on your required hospital trips."_

_Itachi briefly entertained the idea of pushing the kunoichi all the way to the pond or threatening her with the sharingan. But as she was a medic and he did need somebody to check up on his eyes despite his fears, Itachi relented._

_The kunoichi relaxed, and she closed her eyes as her chakra radiated from her hands and concentrated on the area where Itachi's eyes were._

_"Just as I thought," she said as she opened her eyes once more. "You're going to need some help removing the chakra knots in your eyes. Sasuke says he doesn't feel anything when I do this, but seeing how bad yours is, you might feel a little headache."_

_More chakra came from the kunoichi's hands as she closed her eyes in concentration. Her breathing was slow and even, although several moments later she was beginning to sweat on her forehead._

_"Itachi-san," the kunoichi said quietly. "You should look after yourself more. Have you noticed any slight difficulty in performing jutsus, or a decrease in agility and stamina?"_

_He had. "What is the matter?"_

_"Some of your chakra points have actually closed up a bit as a side-effect of using your sharingan too much."_

_The kunoichi let go of Itachi's temples and pricked her thumb with a kunai from her drawstring bag. After performing a summoning jutsu, a plump, bright blue, worm-like creature materialized on the palm of the kunoichi's hand. It was shorter than any of her fingers._

_"Good afternoon, Sakura," the summon greeted. Its voice sounded like an old lady's. "Has that boy overdone it again?"_

_"No," the kunoichi answered as she lifted the summon before Itachi's face. "His brother has, though."_

_"My, my," the summon said. "How long has this kid kept this?"_

_"Good luck trying to get the answer," the kunoichi said with a laugh. "Itachi-san, this is Aohiruko-sama, a special leech that feeds on chakra. She's usually used in battles against other shinobi, but I've used her on Sasuke several times now. Don't worry, you will barely feel anything."_

_"Looks like I'll be having quite a feast today, Sakura," the leech said as the kunoichi placed the bright blue leech on Itachi's nape. "Thanks for the meal."_

_It was a curious experience, having the leech feed on his chakra. He could faintly feel the creature attached on his nape, but he wasn't sure if it had bitten down on his skin like normal leeches did. He couldn't feel his chakra being sucked away from him, which definitely made the leech effective in battle situations._

_"Aohiruko-sama will tell you when she's done," the kunoichi said. "I'm guessing it'll take about five minutes for her to undo all the twisted chakra inside your body, and that should also clear your chakra pathways."_

_"Sakura."_

_The kunoichi glanced at Sasuke, who was wearing a dark blue yukata adorned with multiple black outlines of the Uchiha crest. He looked mildly irritated. The kunoichi's companion only smiled at him like he had done to Itachi._

_"What happened to you?" The kunoichi asked with a raised brow._

_"Father," Sasuke muttered shortly. "Is nii-san alright?"_

_"There is nothing to worry about," Itachi answered. He didn't want to trouble Sasuke, who was always keen on his and their mother's well-being. "Haruno-san has seen to it that I get the medical attention I need."_

_"We should get going," the kunoichi said as she picked up her drawstring bag. "Thanks for the tea, Itachi-san."_

_Itachi rose from his seat. "Thank you, for your medical assistance."_

_The kunoichi gave him a bright smile. "Next time, don't skip out on your medical check-ups, alright? Anyway, aren't you going to attend the festival? You can join us."_

_Itachi rarely attended festivals, much more so in the company of others. "I appreciate the offer," he said. "But it's best if I get some rest before I do anything else."_

_"Ah, right," the kunoichi nodded. "Sasuke did mention you just came home. See you around then, Itachi-san."_

_And she left with her two friends._

_He didn't want to think about it much, but the next day, Itachi planted a young cherry tree beside the koi pond. Shisui, his cousin and best friend, made sure Itachi didn't ignore the reason._

_"Looks like you're digging yourself a deeper hole, Itachi," he said as he patted the thin tree trunk. Itachi swatted his hand away, and Shisui laughed so hard he was doubled over. "And here I thought you were just going through a phase that you skipped out on when you were still a teenager."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Itachi glanced at the sky and noted the sun was directly overhead. So far there was no sign of any activity in the forest save for the occasional animal life moving about. Nobody had sent him a message that the target had reached the borders, meaning either he was just late, or he found out about the assassination plan and chose to wait it out or take a different route. It wouldn't be the first time that Itachi had to make adjustments to finish the job.<p>

Sharingan aiding him, Itachi checked once more for any chakra signature that was human's or suspicious.

There was still nothing.

* * *

><p><em>It was another quiet dinner at the Uchiha clan head's home, save for the occasional small talk Mikoto would offer to her sons.<em>

_It seemed like it was going to end peacefully as they finished their dessert of green tea ice cream served with sweet bean paste, until Fugaku Uchiha made an announcement._

_"I have asked the Godaime to appoint Haruno Sakura as your personal medic, Itachi."_

_Sasuke was visibly stunned, and Itachi understood his reaction. It was no secret that their father disliked the Godaime, primarily because she was another Hokage who came from the Senju clan. Haruno Sakura, who was Sasuke's teammate, was the Godaime's second student, and it wasn't surprising that two women were as close as a godmother was to her goddaughter._

_"Forgive me for saying so, father," Itachi said. "But I have confidence with the other medic-nins the hospital has."_

_"Hn," Fugaku replied noncommittally. "But having learned under the Godaime as her apprentice gives her an advantage over the others."_

_"Shizune-san has more experience with the years she's been with Godaime-sama," Itachi continued. "She's always been efficient whenever she's the one assigned to attend to my injuries."_

_"Yes, but she's too close to the Hokage," Fugaku said. "I chose Haruno-san not only because of her skills but also because of her relative proximity to the Godaime and, quite possibly, one of Konoha's future Hokages."_

_Sasuke's brows rose minutely as he tried and failed to look disinterested while he ate his dessert. Once again Itachi couldn't blame his brother. Uzumaki Naruto, one of Sasuke's teammates as well, was closely tied to Tsunade just as Haruno Sakura was. It must be eating the Uchiha clean head that the Uchihas would have to wait for possibly decades more before they could take over the village._

_Itachi bit down the satisfied smirk that was fighting its way to show on his face. It was for the best that the Uchiha clan never got control over Konoha, not until they've gotten rid of their ideals rooted from hatred._

_"It could be complicated," Fugaku said. "But it's possible that we can still have an influence over the Hokage if we win her over. I don't doubt she'll be an adviser when Uzumaki Naruto indeed becomes a Hokage."_

_"Well if you want to get on her good side," Mikoto said as she served her husband another cup of hot tea. "You should start by talking about the Godaime with respect when infront of her. Sakura hates it when you insult her master, just like any proud student will."_

_Itachi didn't question his father anymore, and Sasuke didn't want to say anything. In fact, he looked very much like he wanted to leave as soon as possible, no doubt heading over to his teammates to tell them the news._

_In the privacy of his room minutes later Itachi wondered if it was safe to have Haruno Sakura as his medic. He had no doubts about her skills, and he was sure that she always acted professionally while at work._

_It was the fear of having his secret discovered that was troubling him.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Itachi had no problems setting down traps and waiting for his target for an indefinite amount of time. He could go on for days without sleep or food, so long as he had water. The longest he had lain low and waited was two weeks and several more days. He survived by the morning mist he had collected from leaves after he had run out of water supply and the use of three soldier pills.<p>

Today, however, the long period of inactivity and silence ate away at him and more and more he wanted his target to come out just so he could have something to distract his mind with. He was never a fan of violence, much more so killing, but the irritation steadily growing within him was making his pacifist side break and give way to the temper he's always held strictly in check.

Of all people, why did it have to be _her_?

* * *

><p><em>Seeing the Konoha gates just several hundred meters ahead, Itachi sped up and headed straight for the Hokage's office. His mission debriefing took a little while— he had been gone for a month— but everything went on smoothly just as always.<em>

_Until the Godaime informed him of his brother's recent injuries._

_"He had to stay at the hospital for two days, and required several more days of rest," the Godaime said. "Rest assured he's received the best medical treatment Konoha's hospital can give, and he is currently, in fact, on another mission. That said, you can cross out Narukaminari from your bingo book as Team Naruto had successfully eliminated him."_

_Itachi was highly impressed. Narukaminari— a missing-nin originating from the Land of Lightning— was among the criminals with the highest bounty in their bingo book with people from different countries and villages wanting his head._

_"Speaking of Naruto's Team," the Godaime continued. "You'll have to see another medic for the time being. Sakura's currently applying for ANBU, and she's on her information-gathering tas." _

_Tsunade pulled open one of her desk drawers and reached in for something. Itachi briefly wondered if the village leader was about to get herself a drink, just as she tended to do when her assistant wasn't around to scold her against it. _

_"You are to choose a code word for yourself, and the applicant must never acquire it from you. Your identity as ANBU is, of course, compromised in her case as she is your personal medic, so it's even more important that you never, at all costs, give her your code word."_

_"I understand, Godaime-sama."_

_The shinobi village leader threw a large, red scroll over to Itachi. "Write your name and your code word in that scroll as corroborating evidence. That scroll is time-locked, and all information stored in it will only be revealed with the blood approval of the Five."_

_It wasn't too hard for Itachi to come up with a code word. He realized belatedly though, after the characters he had written have already faded in the scroll's writing surface, that choosing that specific word revealed too much. But there was nothing he could do about it now, and he handed back the scroll feeling regret for the first time in his life. The Godaime didn't notice his dilemma, though, as Itachi was especially skilled in keeping a straight facade in any situation._

_"You're dismissed," the Godaime said as she took back the scroll and threw it back in the drawer she had pulled it from._

_Itachi left the Hokage's office and headed straight home. He knew he should have gone for a check-up as it was the standard for any shinobi coming back from a mission, but Itachi had never grown fond of the hospital and it wasn't going to change now. It was fortunate, though, that his medic was currently unavailable, meaning he didn't have to hide out and hope she never found him. After the time he had planted the cherry tree in his garden, Itachi had found it even more difficult to be at ease when being alone with the kunoichi. As much as he didn't want to admit it and instead say that Shisui was being ridiculous, his restlessness around the kunoichi was enough proof. He wanted to presume that his curious reactions concerning her were only hormonal-based, but he knew very well that he wouldn't be satisfied with just a physical release— if that was even possible with her._

_His mother immediately fretted over him as soon as he stepped inside their house and made him eat more lunch dishes than what he possibly could. His father, as he had expected, informed him of his dissatisfaction about Sasuke's injury. As what decent brothers normally did, Itachi tried to change his father's attitude towards it._

_"I know of that missing-nin," he said. "He's listed in bingo books of no less than five villages, and his storm release is capable of destroying even Konoha in seconds. I am impressed that Sasuke and his teammates managed to eliminate him without any one of them dying."_

_"Is that so," Fugaku looked away, seemingly thinking about Itachi's words. "Either way, he could've at least been the last one standing in their team instead of the Godaime's student."_

_"That is to be expected," Itachi answered. "As a medic-nin, she is expected to be the last one on their feet to ensure at all costs that everyone in her team survived."_

_"Yes, yes," Fugaku said irritably. "I understand that. Have you had your medical check-up?"_

_Itachi hadn't, but his father didn't have to know. "Yes. Haruno-san is currently unavailable due to a mission. Godaime-sama's assistant declared me fit for another mission, instead."_

_"Very well," Fugaku said as he pushed his empty plate away and rose from his seat. "I'll be on my way to the police force headquarters."_

_And he left after a short farewell to his wife._

_"Well," Mikoto said with a pleased smile. "I'm glad I don't have to make him wash the dishes in my anger just like last time. He really should lighten up on Sasuke."_

_After helping his mother clean up the table, Itachi retired to his room to write his mission report and get some rest. If he didn't have such firm control over his emotions Itachi would have sighed as he saw the shoji doors were wide open._

_"Yo," Shisui greeted from the veranda outside his bedroom. Beside him was a tray with a sake jug and two ceramic sake cups. "I take it you've heard of the good news, hm?"_

_"You're injured," Itachi noted as he joined his cousin._

_"And your father kindly reminded me to prevent this 'unfortunate event' from happening again," Shisui said with a good-natured grin. "He needs to be reminded that ANBU work is far different from police work."_

_"How is Sasuke?"_

_"I heard that Sakura managed to bring them all home with the help of her summon," Shisui said. "He woke up a day later, but he was only allowed to leave the hospital the following day. I don't want to imagine how he endured your father, though."_

_"His injuries," Itachi said. "Were they severe?"_

_"They should have been, based on what I could manage to get out of your tight-lipped brother. But Sakura-chan and Shizune-san tag-teamed them, so there's nothing to worry about. Speaking of Sakura-CHAN" Shisui was careful to make Itachi take note of the emphasis. "What do you think of her application?"_

_Itachi only poured himself a cup of sake. It was unfortunate that Shisui was as obstinate as any Uchiha._

_"Say, what if she comes after you?" Shisui asked with shameless glee. "She knows you're ANBU. You're probably the only chance she's got."_

_"Shisui," Itachi said evenly. He didn't like where their conversation was going. "Aren't you supposed to visit Inuzuka-san?_

_"Out on a mission," his cousin shortly said. "And I'm not letting this one go. What're you going to do if she comes after you? Are you going to give it to her?"_

_Shisui was met with a strict glare._

_"Hokage-sama clearly instructed that we are not to give our code word under any circumstance," Itachi said, and Shisui raised his hands in defense._

_"Lighten up!" He laughed. "I was just asking."_

_Itachi downed his first cup of sake, and silence came between the two as Shisui did the same._

_He knew of the Godaime's younger student's exceptional skills in the medical field, and he had heard of stories about her capabilities as a defensive-offensive shinobi, especially after her defeat of Akatsuki's Sasori with the help of the Land of Sand's elder Chiyo, but Itachi had never thought of her as someone who could possibly pass the ANBU exams. His brother Sasuke and their other teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, have tried just the year before, and they only passed the second exam, and just barely._

_"Wouldn't it be funny, though," Shisui spoke up after another cup of sake. "If, after turning over the village every time she goes looking for you for your check-up, she comes at you with seduction tactics?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Itachi minutely tensed. One of the traps he had laid down had activated, and if his target was moving at moderate speed with a horse-pulled vehicle, he would pass by directly below the tree he was hiding at in one hour. Activating his sharingan and keeping his chakra signature very low, Itachi kept perfectly still and waited for his target.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was the last day of Haruno Sakura's information-gathering test, and she had never approached him once. It was for the best that she didn't, but Itachi wouldn't deny that he was also interested as to how she would approach him if she ever decided to get his code word.<em>

_Having finished his training for the day, Itachi decided to stay and have a short nap at the forest location he preferred when wanting to keep in shape alone. It was rare for anyone to pass by that area, and it was only him who trained there._

'Wouldn't it be funny though if, after turning over the village every time she goes looking for you for your check-up, she comes at you with seduction tactics?'

_Itachi had wanted to laugh at Shisui. Based on what he knew of Haruno, she was too impatient to be successful at a seduction approach._

_"Itachi-san?"_

_He immediately tensed. He had never sensed her, even by her chakra-signature, yet when he opened his eyes there she was staring at him anxiously while on her knees._

_Itachi observed the kunoichi carefully. If she wanted to get his code by force, revealing herself this way wasn't advisable. She already had the advantage of taking him by surprise, but she didn't make any more moves afterwards other than look hard at him at eye level. Surely she wasn't thinking of just _asking_ him, was she?_

_"Itachi-san," she said with what ounce of determination she could muster. "You already know what I'm going through, right?"_

_"Yes," he answered._

_"I already did my best in looking for ANBU," the kunoichi said. "I even nearly gotten myself killed. Today's my deadline, and you're the only one who can possibly help me."_

_"I admire your dedicated medical services, and I know you're my brother's close friend," Itachi said. "But as ANBU I am instructed to keep my code word to myself under any circumstances."_

_"I know," the kunoichi said in mild irritation. "I know that very well. But I _have_ to make it to ANBU. You didn't join them at a very young age just to show off or to make your clan look better, did you?"_

_Itachi's eyes narrowed. While it was true that he joined ANBU to become stronger for his brother and mother, no one else knew about that fact, not even Shisui._

_She nearly made him give in, if not for the fact that he _was_ ANBU._

_"I am sorry," Itachi said. "But I cannot give you what you ask for, even if you have selfless intentions."_

_The kunoichi looked like she was going to throw a fit in her anger, but she never got past grasping Itachi by the neck of his kimono top._

_She seemed like she was on the verge of giving up, until her fingers loosened their hold and traced the fabric downwards, stopping just before she reached his cotton belt. Itachi was visibly on edge, and he found it difficult to breathe._

_"As embarrassing as it is to ask you like this," the kunoichi said quietly. "I have no other choice."_

_She gazed intently into his eyes, and Itachi's survival instincts told him to get up and escape as fast and as far as he could. He couldn't move his limbs, much to his frustration, and he was starting to sweat as the kunoichi who had invaded his thoughts too many times leaned over to him._

_"Itachi-san," she said softly. "Can't you do it for _me_?"_

_'_No_,' was what Itachi wanted to say, but his voice wasn't functioning at all. He could barely even open his mouth._

_The kunoichi leaned even closer, and the faint fragrance of her hair lulled his eyes close. He could feel her warmth on his chest, and he faintly shivered as her lips brush his ear._

_"Itachi-san..." she whispered. "Please do it for me?"_

_It was clearly a ruse to make him give in and tell her his code, but as much as he wanted to be firm and refuse, Itachi had dreamt of this scenario too many times to deny that he really wanted this to happen._

_He wasn't a perfect being. He, too, wanted intimacy with the person he had unwittingly fallen for._

_"Sakura," he tried to say, but his voice cracked and his throat had dried up. "This… I…"_

_He was saved from his dilemma as the kunoichi silenced him with her lips, and the little hesitation left in him was thrown away carelessly. His arms kept her close and still, and the kunoichi let out a soft whimper as he answered her in full fervor. Starting off with a progressively better relationship, usually through dates and spending time together, was the most logical thing to do before getting too intimate with the kunoichi, but perhaps this approach would make her wonder how would it be to get together with him. It was worth a shot, and Itachi didn't want to let go of this rare opportunity._

_Her smooth skin was warm on his lips, and the small moans and whimpers that would escape from her were intoxicating. She would grasp his hair hard if he was too gentle, and she would tremble in slight pain if he was a little too harsh. Finding her weak spots was a pleasure for Itachi, and he felt even more encouraged when she'd tell him to touch her in certain places he was sure she wouldn't let just anyone do._

_"Itachi," the kunoichi panted into his ear. "If we're going to continue this, can't you tell me your code first, please?"_

_He wasn't foolish enough to do so. There was a possibility that she'd escape, and he still had yet make her want _more_._

_"Itachi, please," the kunoichi whispered with a shaky breath as she buckled in his hold. "Y-You know I can't run away l-like this— n-no—"_

_The kunoichi trembled even more in Itachi's arms, and he gave out a satisfied smirk as his fingers continued to stir her body up and spike her temperature even higher. She started her little game, and he was going to make sure she played it through to the end._

_Besides, there's no denying he's too worked up to let her leave him like that._

_"I swear I'll hunt you down later," the kunoichi said heavily as her hands held on tightly to his kimono top. "I've gotten good at it, r-right? So please… please tell me your code word…"_

_"You still have until tonight."_

_"Itachi, please… I only have to report to Tsunade-shishou, and I'll be back as soon as I'm done…"_

_"No."_

_"Itachi," the kunoichi glared hard at him. Her cheeks were deep crimson and she was panting hard. "Do you really think I'd let you go after this?"_

_He didn't want to stop, especially now in his condition, but she had a point. She had always kept to her words, anyway, and it would be a better idea to get her mission out of the way as soon as possible to give them an uninterruptible time together._

_Itachi reached out to feel the softness and warmth of her blush-stained cheeks before kissing her hard one last time. He's never felt this good before, and he looked forward to seeing her later._

_"My code word…"_

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"… is hanami."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Jerking back to reality, Itachi leapt off his perch and dodged a powerful blade attack in time. The tree he was hiding at splintered into two, and the shinobi wielding a huge and serrated double-edged sword sneered at him.<p>

His eye sight suddenly blurring, Itachi quickly pulled off three senbon stuck on his neck. Whatever poison the enemy used worked fast as his body moved slower than he wanted and his head pounded so painfully that it was even harder to concentrate on what he was supposed to do. Inwardly cursing his carelessness, Itachi resorted to his Mangekyou sharingan to finish off his mission before the poison in his body caused any more damage.

Unfortunately for him, he was surrounded by ten perfectly healthy Sound shinobi.

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p>Feverish, half-blind, internally <em>and <em>externally bleeding, and suffering even more from an unforgiving migraine, Itachi wanted nothing more than to retire to his room. The Hokage commended him for the successful mission, and she advised him to have his injuries tended to as soon as possible before dismissing him.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he spotted Shisui and Hana about to go inside a restaurant. He was going to leave them alone when Shisui called out to him. Itachi, still clad in his ANBU uniform and mask, hid himself in the darkness of an alleyway as the couple approached him.

"You need help," Shisui said as he glanced at Itachi's side.

"How is she?" Itachi asked.

"She did great," Shisui answered. "She's good in evasion tactics, and those fists of hers are dangerous, but she needs to improve her stamina and it wouldn't hurt if she has even just a handful of offensive ninjutsu in her arsenal. Itachi, you better hurry up and see her. You don't look too good."

"You have to get rid of that poison immediately," Inuzuka Hana said. "From what I can smell from your blood, it's going to get even worse if you leave it alone any longer."

Itachi excused himself and decided at the last minute to visit the cause of his current misery. She was, afterall, his assigned medic.

"Were you expecting a visitor?"

Itachi had seen the kunoichi with her pale-skinned teammate and friend several times, and he hadn't suspected anything between them until now. It was certainly making his ribs hurt more and his headache was threatening to let his temper wreck havoc.

Mere friends don't usually let the other give them a bath, much more so two straight friends of the opposite sex. He was sure the kunoichi wouldn't allow his brother Sasuke or their close friend Uzumaki Naruto do the same for her.

Itachi masked his chakra signature even more.

"I will see you the day after next," he said, and promptly left.

* * *

><p><strong>... to be continued ...<strong>

* * *

><p>You should have knocked, Itachi. You could have spared yourself the shock.<p>

Now you know why he's royally pissed.

Thanks for the faves, alerts, and reviews :D


	5. Hippocratic Oath

****DISCLAIMER: ****Naruto, its world, and characters © Masashi Kishimoto. I am not making any money from this fanfiction, and I wrote it purely for entertainment.

**A/N:** This was the original chapter 4 until I bumped up the other one. I'm surprised there are people who feel sorry for Itachi lol (because everyone hates him at my other ItaSaku fic haha)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05 – Hippocratic Oath<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura once more failed to keep up Tsunade's chakra manipulation testing device for the whole night, although she had a feeling she lasted longer each summon compared to her first overnight attempt.<p>

"Not bad," Tsunade said as she read the report released by the summoning scroll she had given to Sakura for the device. "On average you can keep it up for about an hour once you're asleep. It breaks when you move too much. From today I'll make it so that it'll break in five minutes if you don't switch hands, but it'll remain the same as before if you're sleeping."

Tsunade placed another jutsu on the summoning scroll before throwing it back to Sakura, who caught it with her free hand.

"Hand me that poison you got from Itachi," Tsunade said as she pulled over a stack of papers that she had to review. "I want to confirm the possibility of the enemies he had dispatched were working with another shinobi village."

Cold sweat instantly dotted Sakura's forehead. "Erm, '_poison'_, shishou?"

"Yes," Tsunade said impatiently. She then looked up at Sakura. "You're Itachi's medic, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes, but— I'm sorry. I'll bring it back as soon as possible."

And with another apology, Sakura quickly approached Shizune outside Tsunade's office.

"Shizune-senpai," Sakura said hurriedly. "Did Uchiha Itachi check in the hospital last night?"

"Not that I know of, no," the older woman answered. "Is there something wrong?"

"Damn it," Sakura mumbled. "I have to look for him. Thanks, Shizune-senpai."

A quick run to the hospital didn't yield any positive results as no one had admitted an ANBU with pony-tailed hair and weasel mask, nor were there any Uchiha there. Getting more worried as a lot of time had passed since he had been poisoned, Sakura rushed over to the Uchiha compound straight for her patient's house.

"Good morning, Mikoto-san," Sakura greeted the woman by the main door. "Is Itachi-san inside?"

"Is there something wrong?" Mikoto sensed the urgency in Sakura's tone. "He went home last night, but he still hasn't had his breakfast."

"Please— I have to see him, as his medic."

Mikoto quickly led the way inside their house. "Is it bad?"

"I… I'm sorry; I'm not sure…"

After going through several hallways, Sakura stopped before Itachi's bedroom. She could sense his disturbed chakra from inside, but at least she could now confirm it wasn't a fatal poison. Or, at least, Itachi's body was fighting it well.

"Don't worry, Mikoto-san," Sakura turned to the guy's mother beside her. "Based on his chakra flow, he'll live."

"Thank _kami_," Mikoto sighed in relief. "Do you need anything?"

"Hot water, please. And he will have to eat his breakfast in his room."

"I'll bring them over."

And the older woman left. Taking a deep breath, Sakura entered Itachi's room, beelining for the guy who was doubled over, sweating and feverish and clearly in pain.

"You idiot!" Sakura said as she roughly pushed him on to his back. "If you didn't want _me_ to heal you, you should have gone to the hospital instead!"

Throwing Tsunade's device and letting it shatter at the back of the room, Sakura began to assess the different chakra disturbances in Itachi's body.

"He insisted he didn't need any help," Shisui's voice came from the doorway. He was balancing a large tray of breakfast enough for two people with one hand, while with the other he had a large bowl of water and several towels draped on his arm. "I even offered to bring over Hana, even though she's a vet, but he threw me out, instead."

"Four broken ribs," Sakura said as she passed a chakra-enveloped hand over Itachi's sides. She paused as she slid open Itachi's kimono top. "What the hell is with these haphazard sutures? You should have gone to see a medic! And your lungs aren't sealed properly! They're still bleeding!" She then continued her assessment. "A broken arm— no, _crushed_ arm— and multiple pierce wounds on your legs," Sakura punched Itachi's injured thigh, causing it to bleed once more. "Aren't you supposed to be an invincible genius?"

"I was thinking about that, too," Shisui said cheerfully. "I wonder if there's something _distracting_ him…"

Sakura ignored the knowing sound in Shisui's voice. "Prepare the water, will you?" She said as she threw a bottle of concentrated antiseptic liquid towards him.

As Shisui busied himself, Sakura made an incision using chakra scalpel near the puncture wounds on Itachi's neck where three poison darts have hit him.

"Whoa, wait," Shisui said as he turned over to Sakura. "Aren't you going to give him some anaesthetics first?"

"Consider it his punishment for acting so stupidly," Sakura gritted as she gathered the antiseptic water from Shisui's bowl and forced it in the incision with the help of her chakra. "Breathe evenly," she instructed Itachi. "And stop squirming!" She scolded.

Keeping a steady hand, Sakura waited for the remaining poison in Itachi's bloodstream to accumulate in the solution before she extracted the liquid out of Itachi's body. Shisui was ready to receive the poison and water with the bowl.

"This doesn't look much," he said as he observed the pea-sized dark liquid slowly dissipating in the water.

"Most of it's already been absorbed by his body," Sakura said as she closed the incision she had made and studied the poison shortly before rummaging through her medical pack. Mixing three powdered herbs together, she took one of the glasses of drinking water Itachi's mother had prepared and dissolved the mix to make an antidote . She then picked up Itachi's head and made him drink it to the last drop. "It'll take a day before your whole body gets rid of all the toxins, and you'll have to continue taking the same medicine for two more days afterwards," she said. "You'll continue to have a slight fever and you won't be able to have much control over your muscles and chakra, but otherwise you're safe from any danger. _See_? This is what you get if you keep running away from your medic."

As if to add emphasis on her reprimand, she physically felt for Itachi's cracked ribs even though she could easily do so with just her chakra. His wound started to bleed through the stitches. Itachi didn't make any sound, but his pale demeanor clearly showed it hurt _a lot_.

"Man, I am so glad you're not my medic," Shisui said as Sakura proceeded to stop the bleeding and speed up the cell regeneration on Itachi's injured areas.

An hour later, Sakura deemed Itachi safe enough to be left to rest. She was just cleaning up and storing the liquid poison in a small sample bottle when there was a soft knock on the bedroom door and Itachi's mother stepped in.

"Is he fine?" She asked Sakura, who nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Mikoto-san. The poison wasn't fatal, and I've taken care of all of his injuries. Itachi-san has to stay in bed for a couple of days, and he won't be fit for any strenuous activity for two weeks."

"That's good to hear," Mikoto said in relief. "I feel so silly, not noticing my own son is injured…"

"No one will blame you," Sakura said as she closed her medical pack and started to clean up the debris of Tsunade's device from the floor. "He's good in hiding things."

"You got that right," Shisui piped in with a grin.

Sakura dusted her knees. "I'll go on ahead, then,"

"Why don't you join Itachi for breakfast?" Mikoto suggested.

"Thank you," Sakura said with an apologetic smile. "But I have to report to Tsunade-sama about Itachi-san's condition as soon as possible."

"That's a shame..." Mikoto said in disappointment. "Are you coming back later?"

"Maybe before dinner, to check up on Itachi-san's healing progress and to bring back more of his medicine."

"I'll prepare food for you as well, then."

"N-No need," Sakura said as she waved her hands. "I'm his assigned medic, after all..."

"I insist," Mikoto said, her stubbornness manifesting as she held Sakura's hand firmly.

Sakura bit back her sigh. "I'm sorry to intrude on you…"

"What are you talking about; it's the least I can do for my sons' friend."

Not wanting to make things worse for herself, Sakura bade goodbye to the woman and left the Uchiha compound to hand over the poison sample to Tsunade, who was having a hard time holding back a lecture for her protégé.

"Uchiha Fugaku dropped by before you came in," she said. "He was '_wondering'_ why Itachi was failed to be treated by his medic."

Sakura pursed her lips. As much as she wanted to blame the guy for failing to inform her of his injuries, it was entirely her fault. As the guy's medic she should have checked up on him even when she's off hospital duty as the guy had personally dropped by her apartment.

"I'm sorry, shishou," Sakura clenched her fists. "I didn't check up on him when he dropped by my apartment."

Tsunade raised a brow. "You didn't read his chakra flow, at least?"

"I couldn't," Sakura frowned. "He usually hides it."

"Why didn't you check up on him, anyway? You know how his old man's always making a fuss about making sure his clansmen, especially his sons, weren't spared any expense '_in exchange for their services to Konoha_'. Chi, that bastard…"

"I'm really sorry," Sakura said, and she really meant it, but not for the Uchiha but rather for her mentor. "I… wasn't feeling too well last night. It's not an excuse, though."

"I heard from Shisui and Sai what had happened," Tsunade said. "Sai mentioned you were aware that Uchiha Itachi needed some checking over, though he hadn't mentioned to you what his injuries were."

Sakura cringed. "Y-Yes, shishou…"

Tsunade stared hard at Sakura, who couldn't look back at her in guilt. She had been taught from day one to heal Konoha's allies and the innocents, regardless of their identity or her bias against them, and she had never broken that oath until now.

"I suggest you attend to him for the whole night, even if it's unnecessary," Tsunade said as she observed the sample bottle that contained the poison used against Itachi. "That might convince that Fugaku that he doesn't need to go after our hides once more for this mishap."

"Yes, shishou…"

With a low bow, Sakura left Tsunade's office. She didn't want to go back to the Uchiha compound knowing that Sasuke's father was sure to have some choice words for her, but following Tsunade's advice was the best she could do.

For the rest of the day Sakura continued her chakra manipulation training. Shisui didn't follow her this time, which was for the best as she didn't want a reminder of her night house call. Several groups of genin attacked her today in an attempt to disrupt her from balancing Tsunade's device, but Sakura didn't have any problems dealing with them as she could easily transfer the device between hands. Sakura also noticed that she was spending less attention to keep up the device, as if it was coming to her naturally. She hoped she would improve in keeping it up while she was sleeping.

That is, if she got any while '_keeping watch_' over Itachi.

* * *

><p>"Do you need anything else?"<p>

Sakura gave the woman beside her an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you," she said.

"It's no problem," Mikoto said. "But are you sure it's alright that you're the one feeding Itachi?"

Sakura could feel one of her brows twitch though she managed to keep up her smile. "Yes. I'm used to attending to patients so I have no problems with it."

"Alright," Mikoto said as she stood up from her seat. "I will leave you two alone, then."

The truth was that Sakura just didn't want to spend time with Uchiha Fugaku around. So between having dinner with the Uchiha head and feeding Itachi, it was clear which one she'd rather do. If Sasuke was home she could manage to keep civil, but with no buffer, Sakura wasn't sure her diplomatic meeting training would work this time.

"Well then," Sakura said as she laid the tray of food on her lap. She picked up a piece of tofu and offered it to her patient's mouth. "Open up."

Itachi looked back at her in all seriousness. "I can eat on my own."

And to demonstrate, he picked up a pair of chopsticks and reached out for the baked fish. He hadn't even gotten a bite-sized piece when his arm went limp and his chopsticks fell on the futon.

"Right," Sakura said with a nod. "Would you like me to hold your hand and guide your fingers so you can still call it '_eating on my own_'?"

Itachi clearly didn't find any humor in this— not that Sakura expected him to— and the medic went on and made sure he got his needed nutrition. He motioned for her to stop when he had half of his dinner, but when Sakura threatened to remind Uchiha Fugaku how his son was outwitted by her he gave in and forced himself to finish his meal.

"There," Sakura smiled as he helped Itachi lie back down on his futon. "If you had been this good of a patient yesterday then you wouldn't have trouble controlling your muscles now."

"You don't have to stay here and keep watch over me."

"I know," Sakura started with her own dinner. "Unfortunately, this is the only way I can make sure your father doesn't bug shishou again. At least, for now. He's always got a reason to make life hard for her, doesn't he?"

"He's only acting so for the benefit of the clan and the village."

"Chi," Sakura said. "Even if that was the case, he didn't have to be a stuck-up prat just like the council elders. They should have more trust in shishou. Seriously, your clan should get over with the whole Uchiha versus Senju thing."

"I believe as well that the past rivalry should be forgotten."

Chopsticks pausing by her lips, Sakura stared at Itachi. With the very few times she's been around him, he's always been quiet and rarely shared his personal opinion on things.

"Wow," Sakura couldn't help but say. "I expected you to be right behind your father in everything he believes in."

"Like normal families we have our own disagreements," Itachi said. "Only I go about it in a roundabout way. There is no need for confrontation if one could sidetrack and change another's thoughts and decisions."

"Are you telling me that even your father can be manipulated?"

She was answered by a hint of a smirk.

"It's easy to learn from mother."

"Huh," Sakura smiled once more as she continued eating. "I'd love to see _that_."

Mikoto came back half an hour later to pick up the dishes, and Sakura helped her clean up. She was then led to the bathroom where Sakura had a short shower while Mikoto helped her son prepare for sleeping despite Itachi insisting he could do it on his own. When Sakura went back to Itachi's room he was reading a book by a lamp light in a new change of dark blue kimono.

"You're going to sleep after an hour, the most," Sakura said as returned to her seat beside Itachi's futon. "Unless you want to delay your recovery some more. That two weeks is actually not enough. Your left arm will need about a month or so to completely recover. How the hell did you break your bones three ways, anyway?"

Itachi ignored her, and Sakura huffed as she looked away. She then summoned another of Tsunade's device and tried to experiment with it by sending her chakra from a distance. She knew it was possible, due to Yakushi Kabuto healing her arm despite standing several feet away from her during the time they had tried to trick him and Orochimaru in an information-gathering mission.

She had to summon another copy after moving her hand a foot away from the sphere.

"You can try an easier way, first," Itachi spoke in the silence of the room.

"Wha—"

A hiss of a curse escaped Sakura's lips as her momentary distraction caused the glass sphere to break, and she had to collect the pieces to prevent injuring anyone.

"From both hands, between your fingers," Itachi said as he held up his own set. "Release your chakra and make them reach each other, making a link. Then, make the link longer by slowly pulling your hands apart while adding more chakra to it."

Sakura closed Tsunade's summoning scroll and tried doing what Itachi had suggested.

It was easy making the chakra coming from both her hands connect to each other. However, the same couldn't exactly be said while she's pulling her hands farther from each other. She had to calculate again and again to know how much chakra she should release— too much would cause the link to disperse like an uncontrollable vapour, and too little would cause the link to thin out or break altogether. Still, as she _did_ pride upon the fact that she had precise chakra control, Sakura managed to make a chakra link between her hands for as far as she could spread them apart. No matter how fast or slow she parted and then moved them close, the chakra link she made kept its thickness and consistent, hazy, cylindrical-like shape.

"Okay," Sakura said as she turned to Itachi. She may have been irked at him at times, especially when he should be at the hospital while she examined him for any injuries or irregularities, but he wasn't called a genius for nothing. "What's next?"

"As you would one day need to heal another patient from a distance, it is advisable to now practice connecting your chakra with another person's."

"Right," Sakura said as she nodded in understanding. "Can I test it with you?"

He looked hesitant for a brief moment. "... I see no problem with it."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura laid her right hand with Itachi's right hand and green chakra flowed from her. Slowly, Sakura lifted her hand from Itachi's, and she frowned upon noticing something.

"I see," Sakura said as she laid back her hand with Itachi's. She tried once more, adjusting and balancing her chakra to match with Itachi's.

Continuing to make mental notes for herself, Sakura tried to keep a chakra link between her and Itachi's hands. When she was sure their link was stable at a meter distance, Sakura looked back at Itachi.

"Can you try changing the chakra flow in your right hand?" She asked.

Itachi complied, and Sakura practiced balancing their chakra link while her patient's chakra flowed in various ways. When she was getting the hang of it she tried, from the one meter distance, to reach out to Itachi's torso injury. It was considerably more difficult than starting from a close distance and moving farther, but after several attempts Sakura's chakra didn't scatter too much and was reaching the injury at a faster speed every time.

"Would you like to try it on a fresh wound?" Itachi inquired.

Sakura quickly shook her head. "I can't go back to the hospital. I have to stay here to—"

Itachi sliced his palm open with a kunai he had procured from under his bed before Sakura could finish her sentence.

"Are you _insane_?" Sakura shrieked as she tried to reach for Itachi's injured hand.

Itachi, however, pulled away his hand far from Sakura's reach.

"This is why I _hate_ being your medic!" Sakura said as she reached out once more for Itachi's injured hand, but the guy firmly held her by her shoulder with his uninjured hand. "Why are you being so _difficult_?"

"You wouldn't know if it works if you don't try it," Itachi said.

Sakura grumbled under her breath. "Just _don't_ do it again, you hear me? The last thing I want to happen is for your father to think I'm doing some medical experiment on you."

"You _are_ doing an experiment on me."

"Just shut up," Sakura growled. "And you're sleeping after I heal you."

Taking another deep breath, Sakura raised her hand. Her chakra connected with Itachi's injury, and to her satisfaction, she could heal his cut with no problem.

Itachi studied the palm of his hand and, seeing not a faint scar, turned to Sakura with a rare, pleased smile.

"It is no wonder the Godaime is proud of her protégé."

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura said with pinkened cheeks. She was used to people admiring her for her medical skills, as she was proud of her accomplishments which were not easy to achieve, but she always got embarrassed whenever the mood wasn't heavy and serious and set in the hospital or the battlefield. "You're still going to sleep _now_ whether you like it or not."

Satisfied that Itachi was being compliant as he laid his book by his futon's side and he slipped under his covers, Sakura turned off the lamp light and walked out to the veranda overlooking a grassy lot with a single _somei yoshino_ cherry tree and a koi pond just outside Itachi's room. She remembered telling Itachi the year before that his garden would look better with a tree, and up until now she couldn't believe that he followed her suggestion.

_'For a genius, he can be an idiot at times,'_ Sakura thought as she recalled Itachi injuring himself without any hesitation. _'Still, he DID help me a lot today…'_

Deeming that it was enough for her to start being nicer to her always elusive patient, Sakura unrolled Tsunade's summoning scroll and started to practice and perfect directing a stable chakra flow from her hands to an inanimate object, which was now a little easier easier thanks to Itachi's unexpected assistance.

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning found Sakura sleeping by the veranda just outside Itachi's room. The morning fog was still heavy on the whole village, and Sakura shivered as she wrapped her blanket tighter around her body.<p>

_'A blanket?'_

Rubbing sleep from her eyes, Sakura sat up and held the dark blue cloth at arm's length. She then noticed the debris from Tsunade's devices that she had summoned the whole night and started gathering them in a trash bag she had learned to carry with her at all times.

"You should be inside," a mildly irritated voice came from just beside her. "And what's with all the broken glass?"

Sasuke, in his usual casual clothes of high-collared blue shirt and white pants, handed Sakura a hot cup of tea which she gladly accepted.

"Since when did you get back?" Sakura asked as she held the cup between her stiff hands.

"Just an hour ago," Sasuke said, and he let out a healthy yawn.

"No problems?"

Sasuke gave her a look that vaguely reminded Sakura of the time when she had asked Itachi if he was injured back on their first ANBU mission together.

"Anyway," Sakura said as she wrapped herself with the blanket once more. "Thanks for this," she shrugged her shoulders to emphasize the item warming her up.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he turned to the cherry blossom tree. "I wasn't the one who gave it to you."

Sakura looked back at the shoji screen doors leading to Itachi's room.

"Maybe it's Mikoto-san," Sakura said as she lifted the tea cup to her lips.

Afterall, Itachi wouldn't be able to walk on his own until that evening the earliest, and even then he would need to go slowly or have someone help him. Uchiha Fugaku laying a blanket for her was downright impossible, not to mention disturbing.

"I didn't know you do house calls," Sasuke broke the silence that had come between them.

"I don't," Sakura answered. "I had to do this to get shishou's ass out of the fire your father always breathes out. As much as I don't want to admit it, it was my fault."

"… Was it bad?"

"Nothing he won't survive from. Although I'm surprised your brother got _that_ injured. He also got poisoned, but his fever should be gone today and he should be able to run about in a couple of days. He _still_ has to take it easy for two weeks at least, especially with his left arm and ribs."

"Did nii-san say _how_ he got injured?"

"I think that's pretty much obvious. You get attacked with sharp, pointy objects and you get pierced and slashed. Don't dodge a hit? Broken bones."

"Sakura," Sasuke's warning-laced voice made the kunoichi laugh.

"Sasuke," she said with a smirk. "Even if your brother's a genius among the genius of the Uchiha clan, he's bound to get injured every now and then."

"He never had _any_ in the past few years. At least, nothing more than scratches and nicks."

Sakura studied Sasuke carefully, noting the underlying look of worry in his scowl.

"Shisui sounded like he knew something, but I have no idea what," Sakura said with a shrug. "Just ask your brother if it's really bothering you."

The fog started to clear up, and the morning light gave enough warmth for Sakura to shake off the blanket from her shoulders.

"Mother should be done cooking breakfast," Sasuke said as he stood up from his seat. He offered a hand to Sakura and helped her up.

Sakura draped the blanket on her left arm. "By any chance," she whispered. "Is your father joining?"

"He always eats breakfast at home."

Sakura cringed. "Maybe Itachi still can't get up… That should give me an excuse to stay in this room instead."

The shoji screen doors opened and Mikoto smiled at the sight of the two. Behind her, Itachi was up and wearing a change of kimono, his hair wet from the bath. _'How can he recover THAT fast?'_ Sakura thought dolefully. _'Or is he straining himself to look like he's recovered earlier he really has?'_

"Time to eat breakfast," Mikoto broke Sakura's internal string of grumbles and curses. "Father is already reading the morning paper."

* * *

><p>Sakura had, being friends with Sasuke since their Academy days, eaten breakfast with the Uchiha head's household on several occasions. However, Naruto was always with her and, given his talkative nature and his reputation, attention was mostly given to him if it was directed to the guests. This saved Sakura from having to talk on the dinner table unless she was spoken to— a trait that Uchiha Fugaku had once commented on with <em>'it's a relief to see that the Godaime's student retains class in her demeanor'<em>. Sakura had wanted to send a fist straight to the man's face in defense of her mentor, but she settled giving him a polite smile while mentioning that her shishou had taught her how to be diplomatic especially to people who otherwise she'd rather strangle. There was an awkward pause in the dinner table broken only by Naruto confirming that Sakura wasn't one to hesitate in punching people when they're rude at the table— an experience he could easily relate to.

"Are you fit for another mission, Itachi?" Fugaku said over his cup of strong, black coffee. Sakura thought it no doubt tasted like caramel-covered rice dumplings filled with sweet bean paste for someone like him.

"Not yet, Father," Itachi answered as he paused from eating his okayu. "I am advised to continue my rest for two weeks to ensure that my injuries are fully healed."

"It would have been ideal if it was attended to immediately," Fugaku said, and Sakura swore she'd buy her mentor the best sake her wallet could afford if the topic was changed immediately.

"I am to blame," Itachi said, and both Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other and then at Sasuke's brother. "I refused to inform my medic that I was injured, and insisted that I did not need any medical assistance."

Fugaku regarded Itachi silently for a while, and Sakura was straining for what else the man would say regarding the matter.

"These injuries of yours," Uchiha Fugaku said. "I expect no reoccurrences."

"I understand, Father."

"Father, don't be so hard-headed with the injuries," Mikoto reprimanded the man. "Sakura did her best, and Itachi's on his way to recovering. Look, he's even up and walking when he shouldn't be able to yet."

"Mother," Fugaku looked hard at his wife.

"And Itachi is just as human as any one of us," Mikoto insisted. "He's allowed to make mistakes and get hurt."

"Injuries can cost the clan a leader. Need I remind you of the Uchiha clan's importance to the village?"

"Are you arguing with me, Fugaku?"

Sakura discreetly glanced at Sasuke, who was determinedly avoiding her gaze. As the remaining pacifier of the family, Itachi turned to his parents.

"Mother, Father, we have a guest."

Mikoto blushed and profusely apologized to Sakura, who quickly shook her head and reassured her that it was alright especially as even her parents had similar conversations over the dinner table.

Breakfast continued on in silence, save when Mikoto would offer— _force_— everyone to have second helpings of everything.

* * *

><p>Sakura let out a sigh of relief once she was back in Itachi's room with both Itachi and Sasuke.<p>

"Well that was interesting," Sakura said.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "I hope this… doesn't reach other people. You know who I speak of, most especially."

"I dunno, Sasuke," Sakura said with a sneer. "I'm sure Naruto and Sai would _love_ to hear what just happened, and shishou could get through a whole week of meetings with the Council Elders and your father with just that incident."

"_Sakura_…"

"Haruno," Itachi decided to let his presence known. "I am giving you half an hour to prepare for today's training session."

Sakura was staring at Uchiha Itachi for a whole second before her brows furrowed.

"_You_," she said, and she grabbed him by the lapels of his kimono and forced him down on his bed. "You shouldn't be up yet! Your leg still needs to recover from all those stab wounds!"

"Sakura," Sasuke pulled her back. "You're going to make his injuries worse."

Sakura huffed. "I'm still going to go through the training," she said. "But you're not allowed to leave your bed. _Don't_ make me break your bones."

She then turned to Sasuke.

"Make sure he stays on his bed no matter what," Sakura told him. "I'll be back soon so you can get your rest as well."

Satisfied with Sasuke's nod, Sakura left Itachi's bedroom. She found Mikoto and Fugaku at the main entrance, and she told them she'd be back after cleaning up to prepare for training with Itachi.

"Father can walk with you on his way to work," Mikoto said. "You'll do that, won't you, Fugaku?"

"A-Ah, no! I-It's okay," Sakura quickly shook her head. "I-I mean, Uchiha-san must be in a hurry and—"

"I don't mind," the Uchiha clan head said. "I'll see you later," he told his wife, and he slid open the door before turning to Sakura.

Inwardly wishing she had left through the garden by Itachi's room, Sakura resignedly stepped out of the house with Uchiha Fugaku.

* * *

><p><strong>... to be continued ...<strong>

* * *

><p>So. Sasuke (and Naruto) are back from their mission, Shisui's dropping hints but Sakura's too busy to care, and finally Itachi and Sakura are having a decent conversation.<p>

I know being rough on a patient is a no-no (she even punched him lol) but Sakura is not Sakura without a little violence, right?

Let me know what you think :D


	6. Wingmen

****DISCLAIMER: ****Naruto, its world, and characters © Masashi Kishimoto. I am not making any money from this fanfiction, and I wrote it purely for entertainment.

**A/N:** Sept 12, 2014. FINALLY. At long last. It's been three years, I know. Saying 'I'm sorry' isn't enough, but I'll apologize anyway. I'm really sorry it took me so long. Interests waned, got busier because uni and fresh graduate, writer's block, etc. I know very well the feeling of reading a multi-chaptered fanfic and then finding out it hasn't been updated in YEARS. Oh the pain...

I've edited the past chapters. Nothing drastic- just proofreading, adding more details and bits, adjusting some things, and making some things clearer. If you've only recently read this fanfic, and you couldn't resist reading again because of OCD or something as a result of this AN, I'm sorry ;_;

* * *

><p><strong>06 - Wingmen<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura glanced at her side. During breakfast she had thought what a treat it was to see Uchiha Fugaku being whipped by his wife Mikoto, but now as she walked with a grimace on her face beside the Uchiha clan head, she would rather have not seen that scene if it meant she wouldn't be in her current predicament.<p>

"Itachi shouldn't be walking around, let alone stand, should he?" Fugaku spoke up. His face was hard, but to Sakura's relief he didn't look as fierce as he had been during breakfast.

It didn't stop her face from going several shades paler, though.

"Y-Yes," Sakura answered, inwardly cursing at how she tripped on her answer. "The stab wounds on his legs are completely healed up, but the tender muscles still need more time to recover. A day or two more of bed rest should be enough. It doesn't go the same for his other injuries, though..."

Fugaku remained silent, save for when he would return the greetings of the clan members they'd come across with. For someone she generally knew as a stick up her shishou's ass, he sure was popular in his clan.

Sakura perked at the sight of the compound's gates. Once they stepped out, she'd make an excuse, thank the Uchiha patriarch, and hightail it back to her apartment.

They passed the gates, and Fugaku nodded at the guards in greeting. Sakura opened her mouth.

'_Shit, what if he knows the direction of my place?'_

Not wanting to gather more negative points for herself and, by extension, her shishou, Sakura resignedly accepted that there was no getting out their little excursion.

Still regretting her carelessness as a medic and bringing trouble to her mentor Tsunade, Sakura took a deep breath.

"Uchiha-san?" She said.

Fugaku only let out a short grunt. Sakura thought wryly that as much as Sasuke had issues with his father, he took on a lot of his traits.

"About Itachi-san's injuries…" Sakura continued. "I'm really sorry I didn't tend to them immediately."

"Itachi paid you a visit after coming back from his mission."

"Y-Yes," Sakura answered. "I was still training while he's away, so I guess he wanted to see how I've been doing, and he reminded me about our next session."

"You never saw his injuries."

Sakura lowered her head as she clenched her fists.

"I couldn't read his chakra signature," she admitted. "And… er… I was in the bath, so I didn't exactly see him…"

She sensed Fugaku turn to look at her briefly.

"It was my fault, I know," she gritted her teeth. "I should have checked up on him to make sure he's alright. I'm off duty from the hospital, but I'm still a medic-nin…"

"Itachi can be quite stubborn," Fugaku said. "He doesn't like showing people even a hint of a weakness."

Sakura frowned.

"That kind of pride will be his downfall one day," she said.

"Hn," Fugaku replied.

Blood draining from her face, Sakura gave the clan head a furtive glance. Before she could stop and think about her words she had slipped on something she knew would set him off.

"How is your training going?" Fugaku asked.

Sakura swallowed. Her fingers were cold and stiff. She had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. Just how long was their walk going to be?

"It's going along alright…" she replied, trying her best to make her voice even. "I thought shishou's training was hell, but Itachi-san is even more unforgiving."

"Mikoto said your teammates had to forcefully end your first day of training and carry you home."

Sakura right eye twitched. "Yes…" she replied.

Fugaku stopped walking, and Sakura finally realized that he had accompanied her all the way to her apartment building. She didn't want to dwell on _why_ he knew where she lived.

"I'll order Itachi to let you go home once you've shown signs of fatigue," the Uchiha clan head said. "Good day, Haruno-san."

Without waiting for Sakura's reply (Sakura had made a move to protest, having a horrible feeling that Itachi would only make her training even worse), Uchiha Fugaku left, going back the way they had come from. Sakura stared at him in shock, her mouth agape. She didn't notice the couple of people and children whispering to each other and giggling as they watched her stupefied form.

'_What the hell did just happen?'_

* * *

><p>Shisui clamped his mouth shut until it was only a thin, straight gash on his face. A snort escaped from his nose, but he managed to stop it short. Itachi remained silent in his bed.<p>

When Shisui had peered out of his bedroom window earlier that morning, wondering if it was 'safe' to visit Itachi (he would never dream of intruding his best friend's precious time alone with the girl he's very much interested in, no matter how much the guy was adamant on keeping mum about it), he witnessed Uchiha Fugaku— _the_ Uchiha Fugaku— on his way to work with Sakura walking beside him. The girl was stiff and looked constipated, but she did well in hiding how much she wanted to escape. Shisui then quickly prepared for the day, grabbed an apple from his kitchen, and headed over to Itachi's house. The girl had just spent the night there, in _Itachi's_ room, and Shisui didn't want to miss the opportunity to tease his best friend about it.

"I'm surprised you're not up and about," Shisui mused.

Itachi sent him a glare. It wasn't a prune-faced kind of glower, but Shisui knew it was enough to deduce that Itachi was doing his best to hold back in punting him out of his room. Shisui finally broke out into a guffaw.

"How are you gonna train her today?" Shisui asked as he wiped the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Follow her around in a wheelchair?"

Itachi's brows twitched, and Shisui broke into another fit of laughter. Itachi had very few buttons he could push, but once Shisui found out about the newest one, he took every chance he could to hammer on it. Itachi could use some facial exercises, anyway.

Shisui paused as he sensed a familiar chakra signature coming close to where they are.

"Alright, I'll leave you to deal with it," Shisui slapped his knees as he got up from his seat. "Good luck, Itachi-kun."

He greeted Sakura as he closed the bedroom door behind him on his way out. Oh how he'd love to see Itachi try to convince the girl to let him supervise her training.

"I let Sasuke go and get some rest," he told the girl. "Don't worry, Itachi didn't leave his bed. I think he might need to piss, though, based on that scowl he has on."

"Are you doing anything today, Shisui-san?" Sakura asked.

"Got nothing planned yet, no," Shisui answered. "Why?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," Shisui shrugged as he smiled. "What is it?"

But instead of answering him, Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him back inside Itachi's room.

"Itachi-san," Sakura said. "Since Shisui-san isn't doing anything today, he can supervise my training. He's done it before, anyway."

Shisui paled. He immediately regretted not leaving through the garden instead. Itachi looked like he was about to activate his sharingan.

"A-Ah," Shisui said as he tried— and failed— to pull his arm from Sakura's vise-like grip. "S-Sakura-chan, I forgot— I actually promised to help out a—"

Sakura turned to look at him suspiciously.

"You said you had nothing planned for today…" Her eyes narrowed.

"Y-Yeah, but I forgot that I—"

"Shisui-san," Sakura faced him completely, her free arm forming a sharp angle at her side. "You and Itachi-san are best friends, right?"

"Yes, we are—"

"Then can't you do it for him?" Sakura asked. "You _know_ he needs proper rest to recover faster. Or do you want his dad to run after your hide when he finds out you didn't help out his son when he needs it?"

Shisui hung his head. Sure, he wanted to see how Itachi would go against this girl, but he wouldn't even dream of being caught in between them.

"Maybe I could ask Sai…" he heard the girl mumble.

Shisui ran a hand through his hair. As much as he didn't want to be castrated by Itachi, he had a feeling letting Sakura's former ANBU teammate substitute for his best friend would make things worse for all of them.

"Alright," Shisui sighed heavily. "I'll do it."

"That's great!" Sakura clapped his shoulder. She turned to Itachi. "So, what'll it be, captain?"

Shisui bent lower, hiding behind the girl. He wouldn't be surprised if Itachi suddenly shot out fire beams from his eyes once he had a clear shot.

There was a soft rustle from Itachi's direction, and when Shisui was certain that Itachi was busy, he peered over Sakura's shoulder.

"Shisui," Itachi called out.

Shisui tried his best to grin. "Y-Yeah, Itachi?"

Said guy threw a scroll over to him. Shisui caught it easily, but judging by how hard Itachi had thrown it, he was sure it was aimed straight to his face.

"Follow those instructions carefully," Itachi said, his face still expertly devoid of any telling emotion. "No exceptions, no leeways. I know you lightened up her load the other day."

"Alright," Sakura said as she pushed Shisui out of Itachi's bedroom. "Let's give the patient some peace and quiet."

Head hung low and shoulders sunk, Shisui trudged out of Itachi's room. Good karma had always been on his side, but unfortunately it had decided to take a break for once.

* * *

><p>Slapping her free hand on the target goal post, Sakura collapsed on the ground. The device she was holding up rolled off her hand and cracked as all the delicate glass spikes inside shattered.<p>

The ANBU trainee had just finished running a hundred laps around Konoha with twenty kilos worth of weights on her arms and legs. She had earlier asked Shisui the full lineup for today's training, but feeling pity for her Shisui chose to say it was a surprise.

"Poor Sakura-chan," Shisui shook his head as he sighed. "Itachi, you idiot. Why are you punishing _her_, instead?"

Making a mental note to teach Itachi how to be nice to the girl he likes, Shisui walked over to the still recovering kunoichi.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Sakura grunted, the grass near where her cheek was resting moving at her breath.

Shisui smiled. "How often do you get the chance to punish the medic who forbade you to do things?"

Using the goal post as leverage, Sakura hauled herself to sit up. With chakra-enveloped hands, she started easing the sore muscles on her limbs.

"What's next on the list?" She asked.

"Evasion and target practice," Shisui said. "I've rigged an area when I left you on your own earlier. You're allowed to use chakra this time. You've got 30 minutes to rest before we start."

Sakura nodded and moved on to gently massaging her arms.

"I'm surprised you haven't been cursing up a storm today," Shisui noted.

"I thought I'd be a little nice," Sakura shrugged. "He helped me with chakra training yesterday."

'_Oh? Not bad, Itachi!'_

"So…" Shisui decided to help out his best friend to make up for today's mess. "You're the very first non-Uchiha to stay overnight at the clan head's house— not to mention, the very first female to spend the night in Itachi's room."

"So what?" Sakura answered, still busy with her easing her muscles. "I'm a medic, and Itachi-san's my patient. I only stayed there to make sure your ass of a clan head doesn't bother shishou about his son's injury again. And for the record, I spent most of the night _outside_ his room."

"Ah, poor Itachi," Shisui made an effort to fight the grin forming on his face. "Still, he looks like he's in a good mood."

"'_Good mood'_…" Sakura said drily. "Yeah, right. If my training schedule for today reflects his 'good mood', I'd hate to see how he is when he's feeling murderous."

Sakura paused from working on her calves.

"Still… I don't dislike him as much now," she continued. "After all, he's helped me with chakra training even when it's not really his job, and I didn't have to suffer his father as much as I thought I would because he tried to bail me out."

"Why do you dislike Itachi, anyway?" Shisui pressed. "Apart from the fact that he always skips his medical check-ups and you have to run after his hide."

"He can work more on his stubbornness," Sakura said. "And that guy needs to improve on his communication skills. It also wouldn't hurt if he opens up to others a bit more. I mean, why the hell did he hide his injuries from even his mother?"

"Well, he does have his pride," Shisui laughed. "But then again, he has another reason for doing it."

Sakura looked back at him, and Shisui couldn't help but chuckle. He should be given an award for being the best wingman and best friend in the world.

"I guess he doesn't want people to worry about him," Sakura said as she took out her chakra training device's summoning scroll. "Whenever Sasuke would get injured, he'd always play it off as if it was nothing even when his guts are about to spill out. We've always thought he was just trying to look cool or something, but we figured out eventually that he just didn't like troubling other people, especially his friends and family."

Shisui smiled as he shook his head. The girl had a point, but she completely missed the bigger one. Perhaps he should give her a clue or two.

"What?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Actually, Itachi never had any problems going to the hospital before," Shisui admitted. "It's very rare that he gets injured enough to warrant a medic's help, but he never skips out on his mandatory medical check-ups."

The girl's face soured.

"Why the hell's he hiding out from _me_, then?" She demanded. "Is he getting a kick out of making me run around Konoha looking for him or something? Is it because I'm shishou's student? Is his father behind this? Is that why he requested me to be Itachi's medic?!"

"Sakura-chan," Shisui moved back a little. "You have quite a temper, huh?"

"If they're doing this to mess with shishou…" Sakura's fists shook as she gathered more chakra there.

"Ah, no, no, no!" Shisui waved a hand. "It's not because of that, trust me."

Sakura continued to study him carefully, and Shisui sighed in relief as she returned to her seat.

"You're fiercely loyal to your teacher, huh?" Shisui ran a hand through his hair. The small tufts stuck thickly upwards.

"Of course I am," the girl crossed her arms. "She's the one who trained me to be more than just a medic-nin. If she didn't exist… If Tsunade-shishou didn't take me in as her student… I don't think I'd still be a ninja right now."

Shisui got up to his feet.

"Let's make her prouder of her protégé, then, shall we?" Shisui said brightly.

With a confident grin, Sakura summoned one of her chakra training devices and stood up as well. She clenched her free hand into a tight fist.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>It was only a couple of minutes after past five in the afternoon when Itachi's father returned to their house. Mikoto was surprised to see him enter the kitchen and tuck her hair behind her ear in greeting. While the Uchiha clan head would always hurry over to the police headquarters once he left their house in the morning and after lunch, he'd take his time on the way back, greeting Uchiha clan members he met on the way and occasionally stopping to engage in polite conversations with them. That was one of the reasons why their clansmen greatly respected him— he didn't treat them as if they weren't worth even a second of his time. It was unfortunate that some of his political beliefs and values were something Itachi didn't agree with.<p>

Itachi lowered his head in greeting, and Fugaku returned the gesture. Itachi wasn't aware of any emergency clan meetings called for that night, and it didn't look like his father brought home some work. Why was he back this early?

"Sasuke?" Fugaku shortly inquired. He took his seat at the head of the dining table

"He'll be home late," Mikoto poured hot water into a pot of tea. "Slow day at work?"

"Same as always," Fugaku muttered. He turned to Itachi, who had a feeling he should have stayed in his room.

"Who is out training Haruno-san in your place?" He asked.

"Shisui," Itachi answered. "She insisted I stay in to rest."

Fugaku didn't say anything else, and after a few silent minutes Mikoto served him tea.

"Are they done for today?" Fugaku spoke up once more.

"In two or three hours, most likely," Itachi answered.

"Itachi," Fugaku turned to him. "It wouldn't do anyone good if they trained until they are half-dead."

Mikoto paused from her cooking and stared at her husband. She then sent Itachi a slight frown.

"Itachi, what did Father mean by that?" She asked, her tone making Itachi itch to excuse himself and leave the room.

His father sensed the oncoming storm, and Fugaku cleared his throat as he reached for his cup of tea.

"You may go and check up on them," he told Itachi. "Mind your injuries."

"I'm having some words with you later, young man," Mikoto called out as Itachi got up from his seat. "And invite Sakura over for dinner!"

Itachi reached for the sliding door, but Fugaku called his name once more. He turned to look at his father whose back was still turned away from him.

"She may be your medic and your student," Fugaku said. "But Haruno-san is still a respectable, unmarried female. Knock on her door next time and wait to be let in."

Mikoto gave Itachi a sharp look, but before the woman could say anything Itachi hurried out of the kitchen. He had never mentioned anything about accidentally seeing the kunoichi while she was in the bath, but he supposed the scolding he'd later no doubt receive from his mother was well-deserved.

She should have closed the door in the first place. That would have spared him from seeing her so close and intimate with another male.

Itachi left for the training ground he had told Shisui to use, ignoring the way his still tender leg muscles ached in protest to his walk.

* * *

><p>He was still some ways from them, but Itachi could already feel the soft tremors on the ground and hear the occasional sound of wood splintering. When he rounded a curve he found Sakura and Shisui engaged in a fierce taijutsu match. Shisui had his sharingan activated, while Sakura was allowed use of her chakra at the expense of having several kilos worth of weights on her limbs and back. Her clothes were soaked from sweat and caked with dirt and her hair clung to her face and neck in dark tendrils. Her eyelids were halfway closed, and based on her harsh pants and trembling figure they've been at it for some time now and her chakra reserves and stamina were low.<p>

He had earlier thought that maybe he had been too harsh with his training regimen for her today. He had expected to see the kunoichi sprawled on the ground and unmoving by this time, and he's mildly impressed to see her still up and ready to fight. Based on the cuts, bruises, and raw, newly-healed spots all over her body, Shisui hadn't held back on their close-combat sparring session.

The kunoichi miscalculated a step, and Shisui took the chance and sent a heel kick straight to her head. Sakura could have blocked it if she wasn't momentarily distracted by her left ankle, and she was sent flying several feet away. She rolled on the sparse grass for a couple of feet before stopping with her back on the ground.

"My victory again, huh?" Shisui said cheerfully.

Sakura rolled to her side and groaned, hands clutching her head. Shisui walked over to her while Itachi stayed on his observation spot. He didn't doubt the kunoichi would jump to her feet and raise her hackles once she saw him outside of his room, and if she was still reeling from the hit she shouldn't be moving so suddenly.

"Need anything?" He heard Shisui ask the kunoichi.

Sakura weakly waved a hand. "Just… air…"

Shisui approached Itachi, who handed him a paper bag. Itachi reminded himself that he shouldn't put any stress on his injured leg, and so he didn't kick his best friend as his face split into a wide grin once he saw the contents of the paper bag.

"She'll kill you once she sees you," Shisui said with a laugh.

"You better be walking back to your house within five minutes, Itachi-san," Sakura's shaky voice reached them. She was still on the ground, but she had begun enveloping her head with her healing chakra.

"Good news," Shisui whispered with a grin. "Despite your little _tantrum_, Sakura-chan doesn't hate you as much now."

"Her recovery rate?" Itachi asked. While the news pleased him greatly, he wasn't about to let Shisui have any more fun at his expense.

Shisui scratched his head. "She may be able to finish most of the exercises left on the list," he glanced at the kunoichi who's now healing her cuts and bruises. "But I don't think she'd be able to finish the last set of laps around Konoha."

"Hn."

"Word of advice," Shisui leaned closer. "If you don't want her to despise you for today, skip that last one."

Shisui then left to go back to the kunoichi. He handed her the paper bag and, though confused, Sakura emptied the water bottle in one go and dried herself off with the towel.

Itachi frowned. Shisui had told her something, and it was enough to make the girl laugh. Was it about him? Shisui had been having too much fun lately. Itachi would have to think of something to bring him down.

* * *

><p>Shisui felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up, and he let out another amused chuckle.<p>

'_Not too subtle now, are you, Itachi?'_

Sakura gently prodded her left ankle and stretched it in a circular motion. Satisfied, she set it back down to the ground.

"What's next?" Sakura asked. "Another sparring match but with no chakra use?"

"That is all for today."

Both Shisui and Sakura looked up at Itachi, who had walked over to them. Shisui didn't bother to hide his smirk, and Itachi sent him a warning glare. It was barely perceptible, but oh it's as clear as day for someone who's been around Itachi for the longest time.

"I'm not in a genjutsu, am I?" Sakura frowned.

"I am aware that you and your close friends would always eat out after coming home from missions. Sasuke has already left the house." Itachi said. "You're free to leave."

"Alright!" Sakura pumped her fist in her cheer. She got to her feet and dusted her apron-skirt. "Thanks, Itachi-san!" She smiled. "I'll forgive you for getting out of your room, but you should get back soon."

"I will."

Shisui lightly shook his head. For someone who prided himself on being 'unreadable', Itachi's been slipping a lot these days.

"Hag, are you done with your training?"

_'Ah... shit.'_

Shisui cringed. Approaching them was the same pale nin who had picked Sakura up the day before. It was subtle, but he felt Itachi's chakra flow shift.

When Shisui had tried prodding Itachi as to why he didn't let Sakura check on his wounds when he dropped by to visit her, Itachi had only told him she had a 'guest'. He absolutely refused to give any more details. There had been instances when Shisui and Itachi had seen Sakura talking with or hanging out with a guy other than Sasuke and Naruto and even the newcomer, and Itachi had never shown any feelings or thoughts about it unlike he was doing now.

Were the pale nin and Sakura in a relationship? Did Itachi accidentally witness... something absolutely private?

Shisui inwardly wondered how he could ask around without arousing anyone's suspicion. Should he ask Sasuke? No, the boy would probably mistake him as a possible suitor, and Shisui knew how protective he was of Sakura-chan. If he denied it, Sasuke would be snooping around as to why Shisui had asked, and this time for sure Itachi would leave him half dead for letting anyone else know about his secret, even if it's his little brother. Asking the Uzumaki boy might be safer as he wasn't as paranoid, but he might slip that Shisui had inquired about Sakura, and he'd be back with the Sasuke problem.

Should he risk asking Sakura or the pale nin directly?

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura's voice broke Shisui from his thoughts.

"They went off to look for Kakashi-san," the former ANBU answered. "We're meeting up at Yakiniku Q."

"Okay," Sakura walked away with her teammate. She glanced back at Shisui and Itachi and waved goodbye. "Thanks for today!" She grinned. "I'll return the towel after I've washed it."

"Hag," her companion commented. "You don't stink as much today."

"Shut up, Sai!"

Shisui could still hear their babble even when they have disappeared by the curved path leading away from the training ground. He raised a hand to his forehead as he muttered _'My, my…'_ He then patted Itachi consolingly.

"Itachi," he said. "Remember— Just because you're frustrated doesn't mean you should take it out on the poor girl."

Itachi slapped his hand away and started walking home. Biting back a laugh, Shisui followed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>... to be continued ...<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the reviews, comments, follows, and +faves :)<p> 


	7. Investigation

****DISCLAIMER: ****Naruto, its world, and characters © Masashi Kishimoto. I am not making any money from this fanfiction, and I wrote it purely for entertainment.

**A/N**: If you suddenly started shipping SaiSaku because of this fanfic, HIGH FIVE! Yes, I ship them too, either as one of my many otps or as brotp.

About Sakura's parents: When I started writing this, Road to Ninja hasn't come out yet and I had no idea Sakura's parents were still alive. Maybe I've read about it, but they weren't shown in the episodes and chapters I've seen and read and it's been years so… unfortunately, they're not alive anymore in this fanfic. Rational side of my brain should've thought about how Sakura could've lived on her own since their last academy days, but then again there's Naruto and Sasuke.

[In the middle of writing this, I read 692 to see what's happening with Sakura. All I can say is… if this update took longer than it should, blame friggin Sasuke. That piece of shit, he keeps making it hard for me to write him as a nice person.]

* * *

><p><strong>07 - Investigation<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke suppressed the urge to yawn. After their dinner at a barbecue place last night, Naruto dragged everyone to a nearby bar to meet up with some of their friends. Shikamaru's team was already there, as well as Kiba's. Naruto had argued long and hard to convince Hyuuga Hinata's guard to let her stay until at least midnight, but he eventually gave up after the Hyuuga clan heiress herself told him she didn't want the guard to stay up late because of her. Naruto momentarily left to accompany his girlfriend and her guard back to the Hyuuga compound, and their corner of the bar became obnoxiously boisterous again once he returned.<p>

It was already three in the morning when Sasuke stumbled into his bed, and only through sheer force of will was he able to get up and prepare for their training session that morning. His head pounded and his mouth felt dry, and he gladly accepted the hydrating solution his mother made him during breakfast.

He spotted several children playing down the road, and he moved to his left to avoid their crooked hopscotch court. They greeted him as he passed by, and one of them— a boy he recognized as their neighbor baker's son— followed him.

"Sasuke-nii-chan," he said as he jogged along. "Are you really getting married?"

Sasuke laid his forehead on his hand. Since when did kids become gossip mongers?

"No," he answered as he straightened up. "Who said that?"

"Then it's Itachi-nii-san?" The kid asked.

Sasuke frowned. He had never heard his parents or his brother talk about marriage recently.

"I don't think so," Sasuke replied. "What makes you ask that?"

"The aunties are all talking about it," the boy said. "They said they saw Fugaku-sama leave your house with a girl and walked with her out of the compound."

_Ah._

"That's just my friend, probably," Sasuke muttered. "It's nothing," he told the boy. "Go back to playing."

Returning a short reply to the compound's gate guards who greeted him on his way out, Sasuke crossed his arms. Sakura had never mentioned his father walking out with her. His mother most likely put him up to it. It could be the reason why Sakura last night downed more alcohol than he normally saw her imbibe.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He would have to ask for more details later. Dangerous as it was, there's entertainment in seeing her ticked off. He would just have to make it so that her fury and irritation was directed at someone else.

Good thing he had an idiot for a teammate.

* * *

><p>Going through her grocery shopping list, Sakura put a hand over her mouth as she yawned. She had promised Naruto and the others that she'd make them lunch bento boxes for their training session today, and currently her fridge was lacking hence the trip to the market.<p>

"Good morning, Haruno-san."

Said person lifted her head. If she remembered correctly, the woman was the mother of one of her last patients. On the left shoulder of her dark kimono was the fan symbol of the Uchiha clan.

_Yup, it's her alright._

Uchiha Keiko. While the mother had been mostly quiet despite her deep worry, her son fidgeted and complained and kept jumping off of the hospital bed whenever he had a chance, insisting he was fine and that although he lost _'some'_ blood, he was perfectly capable of even going out for another mission.

She promptly knocked him out with a flick of a finger on his forehead and made him stay in the hospital for three days and strictly had him get bed rest at home for another three.

"Thank you for taking care of my son," the woman's voice pulled Sakura from her internal 'pat on the back'. "He's now well enough for Hokage-sama to send him on another mission."

"Ah, that's good," Sakura said, smiling. "Hopefully he comes back unscathed this time. It's not too long ago when he just became a genin."

"I was going to drop by the hospital today to give this to you, but it's a good thing I came across you now."

The woman separated an item from her groceries and handed Sakura a sizeable paper box decorated with cherry blossoms in ink wash style.

"Please have this," she said with a smile. "I hope this is alright?"

Sakura panicked as she awkwardly accepted the gift. Her ears went hotter as she saw that it contained a muskmelon. She didn't want to think how much it cost the woman.

"T-thank you," she stammered. "You didn't have to bother..."

"This is the least I could do," the woman said with a graceful wave of her hand. "Are you out shopping for groceries?"

As much as Sakura tried to get out of her situation, the woman brought her to a produce store. The owner was a friend of hers, apparently, and she came from the Uchiha clan as well. When both women found out that Sakura was planning on preparing bento boxes for her friends, they gave her more than Sakura ever planned to use and refused to accept any payments as she's making Sasuke food as well.

Hell, Sakura just thought of bringing over octopus sausages, sweet egg rolls, and maybe cucumber and carrot salad. Now she could make a small feast with all the groceries she's carrying. Her hands were so full she was forced to not carry her chakra control training device.

Just when Sakura thought she had finally gotten out of a weirdly awkward situation, she was called over by a wine shop owner. She had no idea who he was, but he acted like he was at least familiar with her.

Sakura shrugged her confusion off. So far she's the only one in Konoha who had pink hair— natural, too. The shop owner must've remembered her for that.

"Gone shopping, eh?" The middle-aged man asked.

"Y-yes," Sakura answered, nodding her head. "Uh... Uchiha Keiko-san? She and her friend—"

"Ah, Shiho-baa-san!" The man said with a smile. "They're kind folks, aren't they?"

"Y-Yes," Sakura said. "They practically gave me all of these for free... said it was because I was making meals for Sasuke-kun and our friends."

"Hmm, that's thoughtful of you, Haruno-san," the man said as he rubbed his chin. "Say, I just re-stocked my store. You should see which one you'd like! I'm Uchiha Saburo, by the way, cousins with Fugaku-sama through our mothers."

Sakura spluttered on her excuse, saying she can't bring sake over when her friends were training, but the owner only laughed and said they can drink it any other time.

Sakura glanced over at the various bottles and jugs on display.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a cup of daiginjo before the party?" She muttered.

"Having a party soon?" The owner asked.

"A-ah, yeah," Sakura answered sheepishly. "We're celebrating my birthday soon…"

"Oho!" The owner clapped his hands. "How old are you turning, Haruno-san? If it's alright to ask?"

"It's alright," Sakura said. "I'm turning eighteen."

The owner rubbed his chin once more, suddenly looking even more interested.

"Well then!" He said as he gestured to a shelf full of bottles of Junmai Daiginjo sake. "A young lady turning eighteen is a very special occasion indeed."

Sakura quickly shook her head. Junmai Daiginjo was the best of the best of sake, and she was sure the contents of her wallet weren't enough to pay for a bottle of what the owner was holding up for her to see.

"Ah, don't fret, don't fret," the owner laughed. He then expertly wrapped the bottle with a black furoshiki with gold and silver cherry blossoms design. "Advanced happy birthday, Haruno-san," the owner grinned. "Please say hello to Sasuke-san for me."

Profusely thanking the owner for the free wine, Sakura shakily left the store to head back home. Was it '_be a nice Uchiha_' day today? In all her years of being Sasuke's friend, this was the only time she had received free items and gifts from an Uchiha clan member who wasn't named 'Mikoto'. Hell, just the mere fact that they initiated a conversation with her was enough to baffle Sakura.

"Good morning, Haruno-san!"

Looking up distractedly, Sakura saw a young couple with their toddler daughter standing before a sweets shop. She had no idea who they were, but the large Uchiha symbol on the girl's shirt was enough to have an idea.

Sakura greeted them back with a polite smile before continuing her walk. She had barely gone several feet when an old man greeted her. It was a vague memory, but if she wasn't mistaken he had visited the hospital while wearing a kimono with an Uchiha clan symbol on his back.

'_Just what the hell is going on?!'_

Her bewilderment only grew and grew as she came across more dark-eyed and dark-haired people even at the street leading to her apartment. Some faces were familiar, though most of them weren't. Some greeted her, while others only watched her carefully, as if studying her.

Resolving that she'd later ask Sasuke what was going on, Sakura quickened her pace.

"Haruno-san."

Biting back a scream of frustration, Sakura stopped on her tracks. Two teenagers in Konoha shinobi uniform had paused infront of her.

"Those things look heavy," the taller girl said. "Please let us help you. I'm Uchiha Aki, by the way, and this is my friend Uchiha Haru."

"Ah…" Sakura said, mentally slapping herself. Who else did she expect? "D-Don't worry, I can handle these—"

"It's alright," the other girl, Haru, gave her a small smile.

Highly tempted to lift the wooden cart not too far away from them to prove she's more than capable of carrying her own things, Sakura instead let the two girls take at the most her paper bags of groceries.

"Thank you…" she mumbled, and she led the way to her apartment building.

"Ne, Haruno-san," Uchiha Aki said. "Is it true you spent about an hour fighting the Akatsuki Sasori?"

"More or less," Sakura answered. She bit the side of her cheek. Until now she wished she had made more antidotes. Sunagakure's Chiyo-baa-sama still would've died to bring back Gaara's life, but she could've at least made it hurt a hell lot less.

"Wow…" the other girl, Haru, murmured. "Haruno-san, do you think you can beat another Akatsuki member?"

"That's a stretch," Sakura laughed awkwardly. "I only got lucky because Chiyo-baa-sama, who's both a healer and a puppet-master, was with me. You'd need more than two people to defeat an S-class ninja."

"Then, if you go with Sasuke-san and your team, you'd definitely defeat another one, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!" The taller girl said, her earlier solemn façade breaking. "Aaah, I'm so jealous, Haruno-san, Godaime Hokage-sama herself taught you all she knows…"

"You're no good with ninjutsu, anyway," the other girl teased.

The two girls began squabbling, and Sakura couldn't help but genuinely laugh as she remembered her best friend-slash-rival.

"Sorry," Sakura's cheeks reddened as the two girls looked at her. "I just remembered my best friend, Ino."

"Yamanaka-san?" Uchiha Aki said. "I haven't had the chance to work with her yet. "

"I know someone who has," Uchiha Haru said. "He mentioned she's great for scouting because of her Shintenshin technique."

Sakura gently tapped the tall girl on her shoulder.

"I'm good here," she said as she gestured to the stairs going up her apartment. "Thanks for helping me."

The two girls insisted on bringing her groceries at least to her doorstep, and Sakura clamped her mouth shut and prevented a sigh from coming. When she finally opened her apartment's door she thanked the two once more.

"Haruno-san," Uchiha Aki fidgeted. "Do you… do you think we could spar at least one time?"

Uchiha Haru elbowed her. "Sorry," she told Sakura. "Aki tends to take on things and people who are out of her league."

"I don't really mind," Sakura said. "But… we might have to wait until after my special training."

The two girls stared at her in surprise, as if realizing something.

"Of course!" The taller girl said. "Thank you, Haruno-san!"

"It was a nice meeting you, Haruno-san," Uchiha Haru gave her another small smile.

After giving her a low bow, they left Sakura by her doorstep, wondering what the hell had happened that made her come across the most number of Uchihas outside of their clan's compound.

* * *

><p>Naruto scratched his stomach as he let out a wide yawn. The instant ramen he had for breakfast wasn't enough, and he wondered if he should stop by a store to get some take-out food. Why couldn't Ichiraku be open first thing in the morning?<p>

He stopped by a convenience store and got two steamed pork buns. Naruto had wanted to buy instant ramen, but the owner gave him a hard sell on the pork buns that he had just taken out from the kitchen at the back of the store.

"If it isn't the Uzumaki boy," an old man's voice stopped Naruto in his walk.

Seeing the old man, Naruto headed over to him with a wide grin.

"Jiji," he happily greeted. He was an old man from the Uchiha clan who liked giving away candies to the neighbor kids and sometimes even adults, and Naruto had gotten quite a few from him. Despite his strict-looking face, he's quite friendly if you stopped and talked with him. "I didn't know you do your morning walks outside of the compound."

"I thought it'd be nice to have a change of scenery once in a while," the old man said. "Out for training?"

"Yup!" Naruto answered. "Kakashi-sensei's coming, too, so it's going to be tough today. Then, Sakura-chan's bringing over lunch bento."

The old man nodded in approval.

"How is the Haruno kid's cooking?" He asked.

"Well… she's improved a lot," Naruto admitted. "Uh, don't tell her I said that, though."

"Of course," the old man said. "And how is she with household chores?"

"Sakura's pretty clean and organized," Naruto said as he scratched his head. The question confused him as it seemed out of place, but then again the old man's from a pretty conservative clan.

"I see," the old man nodded his head once more. "Would you know how she feels about marriage and having a family?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he understood why the old man was asking such questions.

"Old man, I didn't know you knew Sakura-chan's birthday's coming up!" Naruto clapped the old man's back. And Sasuke and their friends didn't think he's good enough to be perceptive? Hah! "Geez, you Uchiha are so traditional. Just because Sakura-chan's turning eighteen in a few days doesn't mean she should get married soon."

Not wanting to be late for their training session, Naruto bade goodbye to the old man and left at a run. He had no idea how he knew Sakura's birthday was coming up, but he figured as he's close with Sasuke's father he must've overhead it.

Naruto took the last bite of his steamed pork buns. He couldn't wait to eat Sakura-chan's bento box. That, and he had purchased something else from the convenience store that he was looking forward to using later.

* * *

><p>Knowing he still had time before the start of their training session, Sai decided to drop by a stationery store to re-stock on ink and paintbrushes. He also needed more tubes of green, red, and white paint for the gift he was making for Hag.<p>

He rested his chin between his thumb and index finger. Should he perhaps change the angle to make it more dramatic? He still had time before her birthday. He was close to finishing his original gift for his friend— Sai couldn't help but smile at that— and he had decided recently to paint another gift as congratulations on her passing the ANBU tests.

"Morning!" The owner of the shop greeted him. She was just about to flip the store's sign to read '_Open, Please Come In_'. "The usual?" She asked.

"Yes, please," Sai said as he followed her inside the store. "Plus other things."

After making his purchase, Sai exited the store.

"Ah, it's the pale guy."

Sai turned his head and saw the guy who had been training Hag in Uchiha Itachi's place. She had mentioned his name was '_Shisui'_.

"Uchiha Shisui, right?" Sai said.

"Yup," the guy answered with a grin. "Sai, right?"

"Yes," Sai replied, lifting the corners of his lips. It was always polite to greet another person with a smile in casual situations. He had read enough books to know the importance of smiles as more often than not it gains the other person's trust and results in favorable conversations and actions, but somehow he found it hard for him to do the action genuinely.

"Out on a date?"

Sai faced the guy fully. He hadn't known the man prior to seeing him the first time when he picked up Sakura a couple of days back. He supposed he was just making small talk, but based on his experience, only old people and aunties from stores asked such a question.

Was the guy fishing for a date with him?

"Sorry," Sai said. "You will have to look for another person."

The guy stared at him with a confused expression. Did he take his question wrong?

"Ah, sorry, sorry," the guy laughed awkwardly. "I didn't mean it like that."

Sai sent him a polite smile. "Okay."

"You and Sakura-chan are pretty close, aren't you?" The guy said as he scratched his head. "You're always there to pick her up after training. You even don't mind touching her when she's all sweaty and dirty."

"It was nothing," Sai answered. "Unlike the other dickless men of Konoha, I can face a girl even on her bad day. It's rude not to help just because you think she's disgusting."

"True, true…" the guy scratched his head once more. "Say," he said. "By any chance, are you in a relationship with Sakura-chan?"

Sai looked away as his cheeks heated up and he slipped into a genuine smile. His current teammates had hated him when they first met, and everything he said aggravated them one way or another. He hadn't really cared before, as he had been trained to hold no emotions and disregard bonds between people.

But as he spent more time with them, he decided the relationship Team Seven has was something he wanted to experience. They reminded him of the only person in ROOT he had come to regard as a 'brother', and he eventually figured he didn't want to stop being with them especially after they've regarded him as their 'friend'.

Sai turned back to the guy to answer, hoping his momentary pause didn't result in a misunderstanding. But he was a tad too late as Uchiha Shisui was already gone.

Resuming his walk towards the training grounds, Sai took note to answer faster so people with paper-thin patience wouldn't just walk out.

It was still awfully rude of that guy, though. He would have to call him '_chicken fe_et' next time.

* * *

><p>Thumb hooking under the next page, Kakashi ambled down the street on the way to their team's favorite training ground. He was probably late by now, but everyone expected that already and so he made no effort to hasten his pace.<p>

Whenever Kakashi was busy reading one of his beloved Icha Icha books, he never bothered to look up to check what's going on around him no matter what. There's nothing else that could possibly be more interesting than what was happening between Hiro-kun and Sayo-chan.

That is, until he overheard several girls utter and sigh a certain name.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, raising a hand. "How is Sakura holding up with her training?"

Kakashi glanced at Uchiha Itachi's left arm. He had several bags of purchased items from different stores, but he carried them all with his right hand. Did Sakura injure him bad enough to not heal quickly? The Uchiha clan head wouldn't appreciate that at all. Poor Sakura.

"She's doing fine," Itachi answered, his eyes narrowing the slightest.

"Ah, I know the truth," Kakashi smiled, pertaining to his knowledge of Sakura passing her ANBU tests. "I never told Sasuke and the others, though."

Just how exactly did Sakura pass her last test? And get Uchiha Itachi's code word, most especially. The guy was so efficient and formidable that he's the sole member of his own team. As far as Kakashi knew, he and Sakura rarely talked with each other, and he doubted Uchiha Itachi would give up his code without any fight even if Sakura was his brother's close friend.

"It must be a pretty interesting story," Kakashi commented. "How Sakura got a code word."

Sensing the guy's chakra shift ever so faintly, Kakashi let out another chuckle.

"I'm pretty late for our training with Sasuke-kun and the others," he said. "I'll be going on ahead."

"Hatake-san."

'_My, my,'_ Kakashi thought. _'He's still sore about it, isn't he?'_

"Your team is exceptionally tight-knit," Uchiha Itachi noted.

Kakashi recalled Naruto complaining that Sasuke's brother was so inconsiderate of Sakura and that it was a good thing they've all agreed beforehand to pick her up at the end of the day, otherwise the poor kunoichi wouldn't be able to go home on her own.

"They've been friends since their Academy days," Kakashi replied. "It's not really surprising. And even if he's relatively new, since Sai's making an effort to learn and feel emotions and form bonds that he wasn't allowed to have before, Sakura and the others decided he's one of them as well."

It was barely perceptible, but Kakashi didn't fail to notice it— at the mention of Sai's name, Itachi's left hand twitched.

Or maybe he was just imagining it. Perhaps as Itachi seemed to be still recovering from an injury, it might have just moved on its own.

Sometimes Kakashi wondered if his keen observation skills were making him a tad paranoid.

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked the guy. "Sakura will drop by later. Want to pass any word to her?"

"No, thank you for the offer," Uchiha Itachi said. "Good day, Hatake-san."

The Uchiha prodigy left, walking the opposite way. Kakashi watched him for a couple of moments before continuing his way towards the training grounds.

Whenever he'd get the opportunity, he'd definitely ask Sakura how she got Uchiha Itachi's code.

* * *

><p>Sakura had planned to get to her team's favorite training ground with enough time to watch them spar. But the dishes she had planned to prepare increased, and on her way she came across more Uchiha clan members. Some of them she had seen either at the hospital or at the Uchiha clan compound, but most were strangers to her. Thankfully nearly everyone only observed her, but occasionally she had to stop to talk with the ones who had greeted her and started a conversation. She still had her manners, after all, and she knew very well how snippy an Uchiha can get when even the slightest bit offended.<p>

"Yo," Kakashi greeted her from the shade of the nearby woods.

Sai was nearby, capturing in ink Naruto and Sasuke's spar. The ground wasn't as badly mangled as when she's training with them, but it still showed signs of destruction from Rasengan and Katon attacks.

Settling between Kakashi and Sai, Sakura practiced summoning Tsunade's chakra training device and making it stable from a distance.

"You're using chakra armor on it?" Kakashi asked.

"Sort of," Sakura admitted. Tsunade had never instructed her coat the outside with a chakra barrier, but she's never forbidden to do so, either. "The sphere cracks if it gets handled even just a bit roughly."

Naruto and Sasuke both crashed to the ground, sending up dust clouds and bits of soil.

"Looks like a tie," Kakashi said as he got up to his feet.

"I won that time!" Naruto jumps up. "The bastard hit the ground first!"

"Loudmouth," Sasuke marched over to where Sakura and the others were. "Your head's buried on the ground even before my feet touched it."

"YOU!"

Kakashi snapped his book shut, and everyone looked at him in attention.

"We still have time before noon," Kakashi said with a smile. "Sakura, would you mind training with everyone?"

"Eh?" Sakura perked up. "But… I'm supposed to do only chakra manipulation training today…"

"Then everyone will just have to target your device constantly."

Sakura grinned. She missed working with her team, anyway. "I guess a short one won't hurt."

She moved the stack of bento right next to a tree, and everyone stood in a semi-circle facing Kakashi.

"The time limit is five minutes," he said, and he gently tapped his hitai-ate. "Everyone pull down your forehead protectors to your necks. The goal is to collect the most, and if you win you will be the leader in our next mission together. I'll personally convince Hokage-sama if she protests."

Naruto slammed a fist to an open palm.

"Alright," he grinned. "Let's do this!"

"I'm not yet done, Naruto," Kakashi said. "Anyone who doesn't have any hitai-ate with them will cover half of the total expenses at Sakura's birthday celebration. Otherwise, those who only have their own hitai-ate will split the cost of Choji's meal."

Everyone swallowed nervously. Akimichi Choji, who was Ino and Shikamaru's teammate, can eat up a restaurant's entire stock of meat without any problem. Ply him with alcohol and he'd eat even more.

"Those conditions aren't fair for me, though, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura frowned. She's currently off the mission assignment list until Uchiha Itachi decided she can start working as an ANBU reserve, and she would have to take note of everyone's hitai-ate apart from protecting her own _and _her chakra training device.

"Then, if Sakura wins," Kakashi said. "Everyone will pay for Choji's meal and half of the remaining bill."

"Deal!" Sakura said.

"Last thing," Kakashi said as he stepped away from the circle. "You can only get a hitai-ate from its original owner. That means no stealing what's already been taken."

Strengthening the chakra armor around her training device, Sakura eyed her teammates carefully. Naruto always utilized the Kage Bunshin technique, so going after him would be trickiest. Sasuke had the pesky Sharingan, and if she wanted to have even a bit of chance she would have to have access to both her hands at least. That left her with Sai. He's faster than her and knew more ninjutsu that he could use for offense, but if she was careful and constantly planned ahead she can manage it.

Bringing her chakra training device closer to her body, Sakura crouched lower, ready to attack any time. Kakashi raised a hand as a go signal, and Naruto and Sasuke immediately lunged for each other's hitai-ate.

Quickly concentrating chakra on her right foot, Sakura created a crater with enough force to make her teammates momentarily lose their balance. Sakura grasped for the tail of Sai's forehead protector, but he recovered faster than she could attack and jumped out of her reach. Gritting her teeth, she ran after Sai.

A kunai whistled by her neck, and Sakura inwardly thanked kami that she put chakra armor on her training device as another kunai struck it.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto— or a clone of his— rushed towards her. Some ways away from them, Sasuke faced off with orange-clad triplets.

Bringing the glass sphere closer to her body, Sakura caught Naruto by the back of her knee and hurled him down to the ground. Just as the clone disappeared with a puff of smoke, Sai slashed his tanto towards her neck, its blade scratching the metal plate of her hitai-ate. Not wanting to lose her chance, Sakura hooked Sai's arm with hers and threw her sphere into the air. She grabbed his forehead protector near its knot, and with a scream of '_SHANNAROOOOO!_', she tore it off of his neck as she hurtled Sai's body far from her. She caught her sphere just as it was about to hit the ground.

"One down," Sakura panted. "If can I get at least another one, I'd have more money for shopping."

Gathering more chakra in her hands, Sakura charged over to Naruto.

* * *

><p>It was only a five-minute battle royal, but all four of them needed some time to recover their breath after Kakashi signaled the end of their match.<p>

Naruto smirked, and Sasuke shot him a dark glare. Sai had successfully gotten Naruto's hitai-ate, but Naruto managed to grab Sakura's _and_ Sasuke's, leaving the Uchiha the punishment of paying for half of Sakura's birthday celebration costs.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. When the four of them were locked with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke holding on to each others' hitai-ate, Sakura stomped her left foot, causing a small crater that unbalanced everyone towards her and Sai. Tightening her hold on the cloth of Sasuke's forehead protector, she heaved him towards the artist nin. Sasuke blanched as he realized what his trajectory would do, and Sakura hooked two fingers at one of the tails of his hitai-ate. Unfortunately, Naruto was faster and used a kunai to tear the cloth and grab it by the metal plate before Sakura could snatch it again. Naruto's distraction lead to Sai grabbing his hitai-ate as he sidestepped Sasuke, but Naruto didn't mind it as he had already gotten Sakura's forehead protector earlier.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura gave him an apologetic smile. "It wouldn't have worked if I pulled Sai, instead."

Based on blank stare, Sai indeed didn't understand what Sakura had meant.

"Lunch time!" Naruto announced as he bounded over to the bento boxes Sakura had brought with her. He quickly undid the furoshiki wrapping and started distributing the lunch packs.

They all settled in their chosen seats by the shade of the trees, and Naruto exclaimed in delight as he opened his bento.

"Thanks for the food, Sakura-chan!" He grinned.

Sakura started with her own meal, having skipped breakfast earlier to do her grocery shopping. Kakashi and Sai began eating their food as well, but Sakura noticed that Naruto was constantly glancing at Sasuke, as if waiting for something.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. Sakura was curious as well.

"Bastard," Naruto said. "I'm waiting for your fat mouth to start complaining about Sakura-chan's cooking like last time."

"I didn't complain about her cooking," Sasuke said with a frown. "I only said she should start considering the taste some more."

"Well," Sakura crossed her arms in annoyance as she remembered that time. "With the way you had said it, you sure sounded like an overbearing mother-in-law."

"Don't worry, Duck Butt," Sai quipped. "It doesn't taste like spoiled dog food this time."

Sakura made a grab for Sai's neck, but he easily dodged it by leaning to his side.

Sasuke picked at one of the meatballs and inspected it. Sakura sent him a threatening glare coupled with a short growl, and he finally opened his mouth.

Eyes sharpening, Sasuke flung the meatball straight to Naruto's mouth. Sakura let out a protest as Naruto choked and forcefully swallowed the food whole. Nobody had dared throw her food away, and she wasn't going to let Sasuke get away with it.

Sakura was still shouting at Sasuke when she noticed Naruto's face turning bright red and, in a matter of seconds, he's covered in sweat.

"You're a thousand years too early to play a cheap prank on me, idiot," Sasuke told Naruto, and he switched his and Naruto's bento boxes.

Grumbling at being caught, Naruto now had to pick on his meal lest he had another mouthful of S-grade chili sauce.

"Ne, Sakura," Kakashi said as Sasuke finally started eating. "How is your special training going?"

"It's going fine, I think…" Sakura answered. "I hope I'm getting better. It's only been a couple of days, though..."

"Oh yeah," Naruto said as he held his chopsticks inches from his mouth. "Sai, you better have not forgotten to pick up Sakura-chan after her training with the bastard's brother!"

"Naruto," Sai said. "Please don't compare me to Kakashi-san. That's rude."

"Hey now," Kakashi said in mock hurt.

"I still don't understand why Sai gets to help you in the bath," Naruto said. "While when you go get changed during missions you'd kill us if we see even just the top of your head over the bushes."

"Again with that?" Sakura groaned.

"We won't be able to get Hag after her training starting tomorrow, though," Sai said.

Naruto crossed his arms as he closed his eyes in deep thought.

"I'll be fine," Sakura said. And before Naruto could object, she added, "And if I can't walk on my own I'll just have to rest a bit. Besides, the compound is not that too far from where I live."

Sakura caught Kakashi with an expression of amusement on his face, and she quirked an eyebrow as if in askance. Kakashi only gave her one of his 'at ease' smiles before continuing with his food.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke up. "I heard that father walked with you to your apartment."

Both Naruto and Sakura choked on their food, and Sakura quickly reached for her bottle of water. She had told absolutely _no one_ about the most awkward walk of her life, and she had hoped and prayed nobody told her friends about it.

"That's gotta be the worst," Naruto said. His face was pale, and Sakura's pallor matched his. "Why did the bastard's father drop you off, anyway?"

"Mikoto-san told him to," Sakura said, now losing her appetite.

"Wait, didn't Sai pick you up yesterday?" Naruto asked.

Sakura felt a headache coming in any time soon.

"It was in the morning," she said, and as Naruto's eyes bugged out she immediately regretted not changing the subject.

"Morning?" Naruto said. "But you were training all day, right? Why would he drop you off… unless… SAKURA-CHAN YOU STAYED OVER AT THEIR HOUSE?!"

Right eye twitching, Sakura took a deep breath. She glowered at Sasuke, who insisted on keeping up a straight face. If she didn't need an answer from him she'd have throttled the guy right then and there. He wasn't as crafty as he'd like to think.

"Yes, Naruto, I did," Sakura sighed. She raised a hand to shush him. "I had a good reason to stay there. ANYWAY," she smirked at Sasuke's direction. "During breakfast, Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san—"

"_Sakura,_" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"What happened?" Naruto asked eagerly. Kakashi looked interested as well, while Sai paused in eating his meal to listen.

And they said only women gossiped.

"Sakura," Sasuke's warning tone came once more. "Unless you want them to know exactly _why_ you spent the night in nii-san's room, shut up."

Naruto's jaw dropped and Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. Sai only tilted his head, not understanding his two teammates' reactions.

"S-S-Sakura-chan," Naruto stuttered. "Don't tell me you and the bastard's brother—"

Burning bright red, Sakura swiftly knocked on Naruto's head with her fist. Her chopsticks broke with the action, but Sakura didn't even notice.

"I only stayed because I made a mistake as a medic!" Sakura shouted. "Get your head out of the gutter! And I mostly slept outside because I was doing chakra manipulation training until I fell asleep! Sasuke! This is your fault! Don't make them misunderstand, damn it!"

Kakashi let out a chuckle while Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke looked pleased with himself, until Sakura gathered more chakra on her fist.

"And while we're talking about Uchiha people," Sakura said. "What the hell's up with your clan? All of a sudden they're all over the place! It's like they're going to execute a coup d'état anytime soon!"

Sasuke was about to retort, but then he paused as he seemed to recall something in his mind. Sakura repeatedly tapped a finger on her knee, holding on to her patience as tightly as she could.

"Come to think of it, I saw the candy jiji on my way here," Naruto commented. "I've never seen him outside the Uchiha compound before."

"I came across that Uchiha Shisui before I got here," Sai said. "But other than him, I don't think I came across another Uchiha."

"Well…" Kakashi said. "I was busy reading my book so I didn't notice any other Uchiha, but I did come across your brother, Sasuke."

"Your clan having a change in attitude?" Naruto smirked. "If you Uchiha didn't have the military police, I bet you'd beat the Hyuuga clan in being the most secluded group of people in the history of Konoha."

"Shut your mouth," Sasuke told Naruto. "And I didn't know we're not allowed to walk beyond our walls."

"I'm not saying that," Sakura crossed her arms. "It's just really weird that out of the blue Uchiha people started talking to me, and I swear many of them were _observing_ my every move."

Naruto shuddered. "That's seriously creepy, man," he said. "That's it— your clan's way worse than the Hyuuga clan."

Everyone had expected Sasuke to slap Naruto's head upside, and Naruto had even raised his arms to block the anticipated attack, but Sasuke remained still in his seat. All the color from his face disappeared until he's possibly as pale as Sai. Muttering an excuse and saying he'd ask around about it, he sped off.

Naruto scratched his head.

"He probably got the shits," he said with glee, and he cheered as he grabbed for Sasuke's bento. "More food for me!"

Sakura let out a breath. As much as she wanted to know why Sasuke had reacted as such, she'd get better results if she waited until he'd gotten more information.

Ignoring the dread growing in her stomach, she resumed eating her lunch.

* * *

><p>Shisui stilled his right leg with a firm hand on his knee. Ever since he's seated with Itachi to talk with him in private, his leg's been bouncing like mad, and he hadn't really noticed it until Itachi cleared his throat and Shisui saw that he's eyeing his leg with a slight frown.<p>

He let out a sigh. He had high hopes for his best friend. Itachi had never shown any interest like this on anyone, and Shisui had been rooting for Itachi from the day he noticed Itachi's feelings for a certain pink-haired medic. He had been doing what a great best friend would do— encouraging him to talk more with the girl, be nicer to her, and suck up his nervousness and just ask her out. Most of his advice had been ignored, but he was happy that Itachi's been making some progress after he started training Sakura for ANBU.

How was he going to break the bad news to Itachi, now?

"Shisui," Itachi said. "If you're in trouble, you know you can rely on me."

Shisui let out a chuckle. Here he was, stressing on how to tell Itachi about Sakura and her boyfriend, and yet his best friend thinks _he's_ the one who's got a problem instead.

"Itachi," Shisui finally spoke up. He couldn't help but smile. There have been times when he thought Itachi can be an idiot, but here he was throwing the rational part of his brain. "Don't be stupid and make Sakura hate you again, alright? And… if you get stuck, who knows, maybe Sasuke will help you."

Itachi observed him in silence, and Shisui scratched his head as he let out another low laugh.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I thought I'd give some advice before I leave."

Shisui poured himself some sake and downed the whole cup. He got to his feet and secured the ANBU mask on his face.

"Shisui," Itachi said.

Said guy turned to him."Yeah?"

"Have you talked with Hana-san?"

He cocked his head to the side. What was Itachi on about?

"About what?" He asked.

Itachi rose to his feet as well. He placed a hand on Shisui's shoulder and looked straight at his eyes.

"If you're going on a mission you're not even certain you'll come home after," Itachi said. "It'd be best if you have one last meaningful moment with your significant other before you leave."

He couldn't help it. Shisui burst out into such a bout of laughter that he was soon doubled over and clutching his stomach. Itachi stepped back from him, and when Shisui saw his mildly irritated face he broke into another fit.

"Itachi," Shisui struggled to breathe. "I'm not going out on a suicide mission. I'm just worried that you'd do something stupid and ruin your chance with Sakura-chan."

Taking a deep breath, Shisui clapped Itachi on his shoulder.

"Good luck, Itachi," he said, and he leapt over the wall beyond Itachi's garden.

Jumping from roof to roof of the houses at the Uchiha compound, Shisui reached up and readjusted his mask. Perhaps it was a foolish decision on his part, but he didn't want Itachi to give up even before he's dared say anything. After all, Itachi was the one who had made it possible for him to be with Hana even though the clan elders were against him marrying an outsider, being one of the clan's best members.

He just hoped Itachi wouldn't find out about Sakura and Sai's relationship before he could find his courage.

* * *

><p><strong>... to be continued ...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Reviews and +fav are highly appreciated. So is shipping Sakura with Itachi or Sai or even both.<p> 


	8. Chances

****DISCLAIMER: ****Naruto, its world, and characters © Masashi Kishimoto. I am not making any money from this fanfiction, and I wrote it purely for entertainment.

**A/N: **It's been seven chapters, and Sakura still doesn't think of Itachi more than an acquaintance and mentor, and her teammate/friend's brother. I understand that there are people itching for her to realize his feelings, at least. Hey, I do, too. I want to go and write the birthday chapter already, and the succeeding chapters afterwards. But you see, apart from not really having any experience when it came to girls and love, poor Itachi here has other reasons why he's determined to take his 'secret' to his grave.

Thank you for reading and the +fav and reviews :) Now let's have a bit more ItaSaku interaction, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>08 - Chances<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fools.<em>

That's what he thought of them all.

Sasuke held a great pride for his clan. They've produced some of the best and most powerful shinobi of Konoha. They have been given control of the military police, thus trusting them with maintaining peace and upholding justice in the village.

But the news— no, _gossip—_ that had reached his ears and had made many of his clan members act so… rashly… had made a dent on his opinion of his fellow clan members.

Seriously. How did they come to _that_ conclusion?

"Sasuke," his mother said. "Don't scowl at the dinner table."

"I wasn't," Sasuke answered, his brows furrowing deeper.

His mother gave him a pointed look, and Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Sorry," he muttered.

They all continued eating in silence, until Sasuke recalled his conversation with one of the neighbor's kids that morning.

'_They said they saw Fugaku-sama leave your house with a girl and walked with her out of the compound.'_

Sasuke pressed hard on his temples. Thank _kami_ nobody had dared come to a far-fetched thought that his father's having an affair or an open marriage.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" His mother asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said. He glanced at his father and his brother. Nothing looked different about them.

"Sasuke," his father said. "If you have something to say, speak up."

He let out another sigh, though it sounded a lot like a huff. He hoped his father didn't notice.

"People have been talking and spreading rumors," he finally said. "They think Sakura is being courted by our family."

"Oh," Mikoto said, raising a hand to her mouth. "I was wondering why I kept being asked when Itachi plans to marry."

"It's embarrassing how they're shamelessly stalking her and coming up with more and more ridiculous scenarios."

"It'll pass," his father said, and left it at that.

Not satisfied, Sasuke followed his brother to his room after dinner. Itachi let him in, and they sat by the veranda overlooking Itachi's garden.

"Aren't you going to do something about this?" Sasuke asked his brother.

He knew his brother could care less about what people gossiped about him, but he was sure he'd be concerned at how their fellow clan members were behaving and how they're inconveniencing another person, especially someone who was Sasuke's close friend.

"Have they been harassing her?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered. "But it's enough to disturb her. To tell the truth, it's disturbing me as well. I overheard some old ladies arguing if it's better for her to marry you or me."

Itachi let slip a small smile, and Sasuke's frown deepened.

"It's not funny," he snapped.

"Sasuke," Itachi said. "You're not a child anymore. Stop pouting."

"I'm not— _nii-san_, I'm being serious here."

Itachi prodded Sasuke's forehead with his fingers.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll take care of it."

Deciding to let it go this time, Sasuke just rubbed the stinging spot on his forehead.

"And nii-san," he called out.

Itachi turned back to him.

"We won't be able to get Sakura home in the next couple of days," Sasuke said. He may look cold and aloof, but he still worried for his friend. "If you can manage, don't wait until she collapses before you stop her training."

"I won't," Itachi said, and he went back inside his room. "Get some rest, Sasuke. You have an early day tomorrow."

Knowing it meant to give his brother some privacy, Sasuke walked by the veranda and headed for his bedroom.

He can already imagine how Sakura would freak out once he told her about the misunderstanding.

Should he?

* * *

><p>Sakura felt quite pleased with herself. Today she had summoned her chakra training device <em>only <em>twice, and she would have done it only once if she wasn't forced to keep it away while carrying many items from her trip to the market that morning. Cooking and making the lunch bento was a struggle, but with her able to keep the device a bit of a distance away from her hands, she was able to do her chores and finish on time.

But that night, as Tsunade's face changed into a frown while she read the report from her summoning scroll, Sakura racked her brain for what she had done wrong.

"Sakura," Tsunade said as she rested her chin on the back of her hand. Her eyes were sharp, and Sakura knew she was definitely in deep trouble.

"Y-Yes, shishou?" She asked.

"What's rule number two and three for medical-nin?"

Sakura swallowed hard. Why this question?

"No medic ninja shall ever stand at the front lines," she answered. "And no medic ninja shall die until they are the last of their platoon."

"And the last rule?"

"Only those who have mastered the Byakugo Technique of Souzou Saisei are permitted to disregard the first three rules…"

"Have you mastered the Souzou Saisei?"

Sakura clenched her free hand.

"No…" she muttered.

"And have you mastered the Byakugo Technique?"

"No, shishou…"

"Then tell me," Tsunade said, her voice rising. "Why are you putting chakra armor around the sphere?!"

Sakura flinched. It had been a while since she was scolded by her mentor, and it still terrified her and made her spirit sink at an all time low in a split-second. She hated making mistakes, but more than that she hated disappointing the one who had taken her in as her student and taught her to become a respectable ninja.

"I'm sorry, shishou—"

"You should be increasing your evasion skills!" Tsunade cut her off. "Not keep up a guard! Armor and blocks can only do so much— there's still a high risk of getting hit and _injured_. What use is a medical nin if you're going to use your healing chakra on yourself rather than on other people?"

The side of her cheek stung as the copper taste of blood spread in her mouth, but Sakura didn't say anything else. She rapidly blinked her eyes, hoping they wouldn't betray her. It was bad enough that she had disappointed her mentor. She didn't want to have anything else add to her shame and so she willed her oncoming tears to subside.

Tsunade renewed the summoning scroll and tossed it back to Sakura.

"You're not allowed to put chakra armor to protect the sphere," Tsunade said. "I would have changed your training method, but this will set you back as your punishment. Report to me again tomorrow evening."

Unable to stand her mentor's scrutiny, Sakura bowed low and exited the office.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Shizune asked in concern. Even Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig, looked worried.

"I'm fine," Sakura did her best to smile at the both of them. "I… just got a bit ahead of myself."

Patting the little pig's head, Sakura headed back home with heavy feet.

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi observed the kunoichi training under his guidance. She had been incredibly short-tempered all morning, though thankfully she did nothing more than curse and punch the ground in anger whenever the glass sphere in her hand would so much as have a hairline crack.<p>

Yet despite her grumblings and mutterings, she never really said anything else as they went through her routine. She didn't complain about running Konoha's walls with fifty kilos worth of weights, or climbing the cliffside of the mountain where the Hokages' faces were carved while bearing the same amount of weight— both done without the use of chakra.

After a short break they started with her evasion and marksmanship training. That was when she started getting even more easily agitated, and she would curse even louder whenever Itachi successfully shattered the glass sphere in her hand. Without her chakra armor on it, the device broke so many times that the woods and the clearing had shards of glass and iron spikes littered all over them.

"Damn it!" The kunoichi hissed, splitting a tree in half as she punched it in her temper.

She summoned another of her chakra manipulation training devices and waited for Itachi's attacks. Raising two fingers, Itachi deactivated two traps, and Haruno easily dodged the rain of kunai coming from above and her left. She rolled forwards as a huge log swung down on her, and she jumped away in time as Itachi set off another trap that produced iron spikes on the ground. Sakura saw five of her target boards and sent a kunai to each of them, hitting them dead center. Her short distraction was enough for Itachi, and he broke the glass sphere in one of her hands with a jab of his kunai. The kunoichi let out a low growl, but she leapt away and avoided the guy's knee targeting her stomach.

Itachi flickered away in a puff of smoke, settling several meters away at the topmost bough of a tree. He set off more traps, and Haruno avoided them all and managed to find three more targets to hit.

They continued on for half an hour before Itachi announced their lunch break. The kunoichi wiped her face with a towel from her pack before joining Itachi, who had taken out the bento his mother had prepared for the both of them. Haruno accepted her pack with a muttered 'thanks', and she settled in the shade of the woods before starting on her meal.

Itachi reconsidered what he was about to do. Sasuke had told him about Sakura being bothered by several Uchiha clan members suddenly being around her. If she still felt disturbed by it, perhaps it would be unwise to join her company.

He wasn't really fond of taking risks, often coming up with several plans before making any decision, but Itachi _did_ owe her an apology for his clan's… odd behavior.

"May I join you?" He asked, still keeping a good distance away in case the kunoichi was still feeling temperamental.

The kunoichi swallowed the food she had been chewing and gave him a positive answer. Itachi took a seat near her, but still with enough space that they wouldn't touch each other even if they stretched out their legs towards each other.

He took an inaudible breath.

"I have heard that several of my fellow Uchiha clan members had come out to observe you," Itachi said.

Haruno narrowed her eyes at him as she paused in mid-chew.

"I never heard from Sasuke why it's happening," she said. "Even on the way here I came across an abnormal high number of them."

"I apologize," Itachi said. "There… has been a misunderstanding."

The kunoichi's eyes narrowed even more. The way she paled made him think she had an inkling on what it could be.

"After hearing about my father, the clan head, walking you home…" Itachi inwardly hoped his companion wouldn't run away in horror. "Several of the clan members thought it was a sign that our family is planning on arranging a marriage between the two of us."

Haruno choked on her food, and she took several hard gulps from her water bottle before wiping her mouth with her towel.

"What, your clan suddenly had amnesia and forgot that I'm _friends_ with Sasuke-kun, and didn't even consider that your father only did it out of courtesy?" Sakura stared at him with an incredulous face.

"Gossip has a way of twisting facts to fit assumptions," Itachi answered.

The kunoichi let out a heavy sigh and continued picking on her food. She had always been enthusiastic about his mother's cooking, but now she barely ate anything from her pack. Itachi was grateful that the worse scenario he had in mind didn't happen, but it still didn't settle well with him how… _disturbed_ his companion was.

"Is it not to your liking?" Itachi asked, trying to steer away from the subject that he didn't want to talk about as well.

Haruno looked back at him in confusion and, realizing what he meant, she shook her head.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I just… have something in my mind."

Itachi's grip on his chopsticks tightened. So the thought of her marrying him was truly upsetting for her. He couldn't blame her— he never approved of marriage of convenience as well, and he was thankful that as the future clan head, he had the privilege of choosing his own bride, even if she came from outside the clan.

Or at least, he used to.

Itachi shook his head. It was a sacrifice he was glad to make for his best friend. There was no use thinking about what could have been. Besides, the only person he'd ever considered to be his life partner looked visibly miserable at just the thought of it.

He silently brought a piece of meatball in his mouth. He had a pretty great hold on his emotions, and very few things could upset or disappoint Itachi. He knew it shouldn't affect him, especially as he never really said anything to Haruno regarding how he truly felt about her. Still, it stung that she wouldn't even consider it or give it some thought, even in amusement or joke.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," he said. "Rest assured it'll be cleared up soon."

"Okay," the kunoichi replied, her face still sullen.

Itachi caught himself before his frown could go further

"You haven't been putting chakra armor on your device," Itachi attempted once more to change the subject.

To his inner dismay, it only served to distress the kunoichi more as her lips thinned and her head hung low.

"That was a mistake," Sakura muttered, putting down her lunch pack. She hadn't eaten even half of it.

"Tsunade-sama disapproved of it?" Itachi asked.

He immediately regretted opening his mouth to speak. The kunoichi returned the cover of her lunch pack and made a move to get back to her feet. On instinct Itachi reached out to stop her, and he thanked his strict upbringing as he managed to stop himself from cringing at Sakura's wide-eyed gaze.

_Think_. _Think_ first, and then act. Not the other way around.

"Finish your meal," Itachi said, finally letting go of the kunoichi's wrist. "Mother would be disappointed to see the food she has prepared untouched."

Haruno looked down at the box in her other hand. With a sigh, she sank back in her seat and forced herself to resume her lunch.

"Sorry," she muttered once more.

Itachi nodded, and he got up from his crouch. The kunoichi looked up at him in askance, and he paused to regard her for a moment.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You're not yet done with your meal," the kunoichi said.

"Indeed," Itachi said.

"Where are you going?"

Itachi glanced back at where he had been sitting. He kept the distance as to not upset the kunoichi, but would he be presumptuous as to think she'd allow him to be closer to her?

"Ah, sorry," the kunoichi said. "You must be thinking about the gossip, too, huh?"

Shisui must have been praying to the gods. He didn't know anyone else who wanted to torture him as much as his best friend.

"Will you mind if I'm seated close by?" Itachi asked.

The kunoichi shrugged. "It would be stupid if we ate far apart as if we're total strangers."

Ignoring the small thumps in his chest, Itachi settled on the grass just an arm's length away from his companion. He resumed eating as well, and nobody said anything as they continued their lunch.

He was rewrapping the lunch boxes with a furoshiki later when he noticed the kunoichi looking at her glass sphere with downcast eyes.

"We'll continue with your evasion training and concentrate on it in the mean time," Itachi said as he approached her. "The sooner Tsunade-sama deems you fit to advance your training with her, the better."

The kunoichi gave him a grateful smile and bowed her head.

"Thank you," she sighed.

Before Itachi could think about it, the corner of his lips lifted. He might have been a tad sadistic with her training, but he knew she was doing it for the people she cared about the most and he would gladly help her if he could.

The kunoichi stared at him wide-eyed, one finger pointing at his face. Itachi quickly slipped on a neutral mask, and the kunoichi let out a short tut.

"You and Sai should hang out sometime," Sakura commented. "It's not a bad thing to have more expressions on your face."

* * *

><p>Itachi glanced at the kunoichi walking with slumped shoulders beside him. He didn't end their training until late that night, and Haruno needed some time to rest before she could drag her feet on her way home. His mother had dropped by to check on them as Itachi had earlier informed her that he'd be home for dinner, and she insisted that Sakura join them. She relented when Sakura politely refused the offer to have a bath at their house, but she remained adamant that Itachi drop her off as it was already well into the night.<p>

He knew the kunoichi wasn't at fault— something just snapped in his mind as soon as she mentioned a certain _friend_ of hers. He was aware that he was being childish, and he can already see how Shisui would scold him for taking out his frustration on the poor girl.

"Haruno," he called out.

The kunoichi paused on her way up the stairs to her apartment, her back resting on the wall to the side. She looked like she'd rather go straight to sleep than bother taking a warm bath to clean up and relax.

"I…" Itachi started. He swallowed. "I apologize. We ended training late."

"I don't really mind," the kunoichi said. "And you're right— the better I improve my evasion skills, the sooner Tsunade-shishou would teach me her techniques."

Itachi shifted his weight. He wanted to apologize for being unreasonable, but it meant admitting something he wasn't too keen on letting anyone— most especially the person standing before him— to know.

He lowered his head and gave her a low bow. "Good night, Haruno."

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p>Breakfast was quiet as it always had been, though his mother would speak up occasionally to make her two companions eat more food.<p>

Itachi glanced at his father. His lips were set in a grim line as his wife piled on more rice than he wanted.

"I already had two servings before this," he told his wife.

"You have a long day ahead of you," his wife said as she refilled his miso soup bowl and vegetable stir-fry.

Itachi inwardly agreed that his mother was forcing too much food on his father, but as he didn't want her attention to turn to him he kept quiet. He was a grown man, but he didn't have a large appetite.

"Is there something the matter, Itachi?" His father turned to him.

His mother then reached out for his rice bowl and refilled it, even when it's still halfway full.

"Eat faster," his mother told him. "Your body needs more nutrients to recover fully. How are your arm and your ribs?"

"They are fine," Itachi said. He turned to his father. "I wish to address something during the clan meeting tonight."

Both his parents looked at him in surprise. Itachi was allowed to speak up during clan meetings— his father even encouraged it. But it was rare for Itachi to do so, much more so to start a topic.

"What is it about?" His father asked.

"Sasuke is right— it's rather unbecoming of the clan to do things such as stalking just because of rumors," Itachi said. "We have to make it clear that Haruno-san is just a friend of Sasuke, and she isn't to be the next clan head's wife no matter how convenient and plausible it seems."

His father regarded him carefully.

"They will ask why she spent the night at our house," he said. "While she and Uzumaki sometimes dropped by, they have never stayed overnight."

Itachi returned his gaze to his food. It wouldn't bode well for his family if he admitted to the clan that he had been heavily injured during a mission.

"I could be ill," his mother suggested.

"You don't look ill," his father said. "And I'd rather we don't lie to our fellow clan members."

Itachi's mother crossed her arms.

"I'm not old, but it's not unheard of that pregnant women my age have a bit of difficulty," she said. "And since you're my absolute _loving_ and _caring_ husband, you refuse to not have a medic see through my recovery even if it meant she stayed overnight in our home."

Itachi's father let out a sigh.

"Very well," he said. "I'll be the one talking, Itachi."

His parents continued with their breakfast, but Itachi didn't move. He observed his mother, and then his father.

"Mother," he finally said. His father refused to lie, which meant… "Are you expecting?"

Cheeks faintly tainting pink, his mother smiled at him.

"We meant to tell you and Sasuke once the baby bump is showing," she said. "You two are already grown up, and since you both don't seem to have plans on getting married soon and having my grandchildren, I'll just have my own baby to dote on."

Itachi gave his father a quick look, and the clan head cleared his throat before asking for another cup of tea.

* * *

><p>Itachi hastened his pace. He was due to report to the Hokage of Haruno Sakura's progress in training, and he wanted that done first thing in the morning.<p>

That, and he wasn't really keen on walking with his father. When his parents had announced that they were having Sasuke years back, his father later on pulled him aside for a 'private talk'. He never wished for a repeat of that horrible memory.

"Itachi."

He took several more steps for good measure before looking back. His father easily caught up and, having no other choice, Itachi walked with him.

"Are you upset about the baby?" His father asked after some silence.

"No," Itachi replied. "But… I would appreciate it if we don't have another 'talk'."

His father didn't say anything else, and Itachi was relieved.

They greeted several clan members they came across with as they headed for the clan compound's gates, but Fugaku never said anything to Itachi until they've cleared the Uchiha property.

"Are you sure you want that statement out?" His father said. "It wouldn't be good for a clan head and his heir if they backed out of their sworn words."

Itachi turned to him in askance. "What statement?"

"That Haruno Sakura wouldn't be married to the next clan head."

Itachi regarded his father with suspicion. He was sure only Shisui knew of how he felt for that girl, and they never spoke about her within earshot of anybody else.

Itachi turned his head away as his expression hardened by a tad bit. His father had mentioned wanting to get in Haruno's good graces for the future of their clan because of her connections.

He was now gladder than ever to have given up his right to choose his wife. Even if his father's the clan head, the elders would all surely protest as they'd want him to marry someone from within the clan.

He'd rather renounce his clan heir position than pressure Haruno into a marriage that's meant to just use her for the clan's benefit.

"I'm sure," Itachi replied. His voice came out colder than he intended, but as he didn't like what his father was planning he could care less.

"Itachi," his father said. "You've followed orders all your life for the sake of our clan, this village, and your mother and brother. I've never seen you become selfish even once. You're a dutiful son and a highly responsible member of Konoha."

Now what was his father going on about?

He felt his father's hand on his shoulder, and they both stopped in their walk.

"Itachi," his father said. "You're easier to read when you're troubled."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're trying to say," Itachi replied. He shifted his weight on his better leg, ready to book it as soon as his father said anything in favor of disregarding Haruno's rights as a person.

"Son," his father said. "I had a bigger reason as to why I had Haruno Sakura be appointed as your medic. Her connections were convenient excuses."

"And what would that real reason be?" Itachi asked, his hands clenching into fists.

"You're slow, Itachi," his father said. "Slow and too considerate. You should ask Shisui for advice on how to ask out the girl you've been interested in for the longest time. Even your brother has gone out on dates."

With a short sigh and a shake of his head, Itachi's father turned at the corner to head for the Konoha Military Police headquarters.

* * *

><p>Itachi stepped aside. A team of genin and their leader walked out of the Hokage's office. The sole adult greeted him while his students quickly bowed their heads as they ogled at him. Perhaps he should have gone in his ANBU uniform instead.<p>

The Hokage called out for him to get in, and Itachi closed the door behind him before stopping infront of the Hokage's desk.

His mind still reeled from his father's words. He wasn't sure whether to think he's being helpful— his face drained of color at the thought— or if he's trying to manipulate his son for the sake of the clan.

"Report," the village head said.

Itachi stood straighter. "She's gradually improving," Itachi said. "She still needs to build up her stamina, though after training for a week without relying on her chakra most of the time she should be ready for another field test."

The Godaime leaned back in her seat.

"I should have something in a few days," she said.

"Is there anything you would like her to improve on specifically, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked.

"I'm guessing you're doing something about it already," the village head said. "How was she yesterday?"

"She's determined to make up for her mistake," Itachi replied.

The Hokage let out a sigh.

"I'll call for you two when I have a mission for her field test," she said.

Itachi bowed his head and turned to leave, but the woman called him back before he could reach the door.

"I've heard some interesting things from the streets," she said. "Something about my student possibly getting married to the heir of the Uchiha clan."

He should have just flickered out of the Hokage's office.

"It was a misunderstanding," Itachi turned back to the Hokage who, as he had seen and heard through the years, had become someone who was akin to a godmother to Haruno.

"It's up to her who she marries, and if she loves you enough to marry you then so be it," the woman said. "But I won't have your father or your clan pressuring her into it."

"She's safe," Itachi said. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"And if you plan on pursuing a relationship with her," the Hokage's eyes turned sharp. "I suggest you tell me immediately. Can't have people claiming you've done her favors for her ANBU qualification."

Any reassurances for the Hokage that Itachi had come up with in the span of a few seconds died in an instant. He had no intention of letting anyone else apart from Shisui know about how he felt for Haruno Sakura. That was his decision when he had considered for the first time that what he felt was beyond shallow infatuation or lust, and he became firmer in his choice when the incident with Shisui and Hana had happened. Shisui had been slipping up some hints at her, but she was either too busy to think about it or she plain misunderstood him. However, Itachi still trusted that Shisui wouldn't reveal it to anyone else, and he wasn't as inconsiderate as to tell Haruno directly. Unfortunately his father somehow found out about it, but he'd do everything in his power for his secret to go out no further.

As conflicted as Itachi was with his responsibility as Haruno's ANBU mentor, truth be told he didn't like the idea of losing the rare chance that he could be in her company.

Itachi's eyes narrowed by a fraction. His father had been wrong. When it came to the kunoichi, he had always made selfish decisions. And unfortunately for Haruno, they only had put her in trouble or made her suffer. He didn't mean to, _no_, and he'd always regret what he'd done. But he never apologized in fear of her finding out about his secret, and he knew he'd make even worse decisions now that he had gotten to spend more time with her.

Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For her reputation and sake, he'd back out of his rare luck. It was the least he could do to help her, and to make up for the trouble he had caused.

The Hokage's booming laugh caught Itachi's attention, and she waved a hand at him as if to shoo him away.

"You Uchiha can never take a joke," she said. "You may leave."

Itachi faced her fully, not liking how a big part of him felt relieved at her words.

"Hokage-sama," he said. "I think it would be best if she gets transferred to another ANBU member's mentorship."

The woman stared at him, smile wiped off her face.

"Don't tell me the rumors are actually true?" She said, one of her brows rising.

"No," Itachi said. "But I'm Sasuke's brother. Other people might use that against her, claiming I gave her a favor as I'm closely related to her friend."

"Highly doubt it," Tsunade said. "None of the Five mentioned it, and believe me when I say those two old bats would've brought it up if it was a concern."

Indeed, the two Konoha Council Elders never mentioned anything about Itachi being related to Sasuke who happened to be Haruno Sakura's close friend, and the possibility that he let Sakura pass because of that connection.

"Besides, she'd get in anyway even if she failed the last test," Tsunade said. "Two passes out of the three tests is a big enough accomplishment for a shinobi going the exam route to become ANBU."

Itachi fought the urge to frown. In just a couple of seconds he had steeled himself to not see the kunoichi anymore, but had been denied of that respite.

"If that's all, you may leave," the Hokage said as she grabbed one of the scrolls stacked on her desk.

Giving one last, respectful bow, Itachi left the Hokage's office. He glanced at the clock by the Hokage's assistant's desk. There was still about nine hours before the clan meeting.

Just how much was bad luck going to make him suffer?

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura started jogging over as she reached the bend leading to the training ground she and Uchiha Itachi always trained at. Yesterday two groups of genins constantly attacked her, trying their best to shatter the glass sphere in her hand. They didn't manage to do any damage, though Sakura had to summon the device several times due to her manhandling the delicate item. It annoyed her to no end that she couldn't keep it intact, but at least she had managed to evade all of the projectiles and attacks sent her way. Tsunade didn't say anything to her when she came in for progress report that night, though before she left the woman told her to keep up with her hard work.<p>

She reached the edge of the woods in the training ground, and she headed for the sole figure leaning against a tree. He was sitting cross-legged, and his eyes were closed as if he was in meditation.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted.

Slowly, the Uchiha opened his eyes. Sakura would've rolled her own— it seemed Sasuke wasn't the only one who was fond of making such dramatic movements— but she stopped as she noticed the dark markings under his eyes.

"You look like you need more sleep," she said. She noted his pale demeanor, and on instinct she reached down to check his forehead temperature.

Itachi's hand shot out to grab her wrist, and Sakura flinched at the sudden movement. The guy turned to her and, seeing who it was, released her hand.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I was… thinking."

"Yeah, you really look out of it," Sakura said as she gently touched his forehead. Normal. She frowned as she looked over his side and his arm where he had been previously injured. "Can you stop masking your chakra flow so much?" She asked.

Uchiha Itachi gave her a look, and Sakura frowned at him.

"I'm trying to do a quick check-up," she said. "It will be faster and easier if you let me read your chakra flow."

The guy got to his feet. He took out a scroll from the small pack he carried at the back of his pants and summoned several weights for Sakura to wear and carry.

"Warm up exercises," he said. "No chakra."

Her medic side reminding her to not injure a recovering patient and her reasonable and respectful side agreeing that it would be rude to bash the guy on the head as he was her mentor, Sakura wordlessly put on the weights.

"I've had a word with everyone during our clan meeting," Uchiha Itachi spoke up. "They've been informed that the rumors were just a misunderstanding, and that you spent the night at home because… mother had some 'trouble' with her pregnancy and you were there to make sure she's alright. You will be left in peace soon enough."

So that explained the drastic drop in Uchiha clan members milling about near her apartment that morning.

"Thank you," Sakura said. "Sorry for the trouble."

Her ANBU mentor only nodded his head, and Sakura proceeded to do some stretching exercises. She froze in her lunges as she realized what the guy had mentioned.

"Mikoto-san is pregnant?" Sakura exclaimed. She had seen the woman act like a normal wife to her husband, but she couldn't imagine the cold and strict Uchiha Fugaku agreeing to another child this far out in their marriage.

"She is," Uchiha Itachi replied. "We're going out running after ten minutes of warm-ups."

"What, you don't like that you're having another sibling?" Sakura teased as she continued with stretching her legs. "Does Sasuke know?"

"Not yet," the guy answered. "And it doesn't bother me. You don't need to speak when training."

Sakura glared at him. Something must have happened that pissed the guy off. She was sure he'd punish her if she did something wrong no matter how small it was, and she gritted her teeth as she accepted her fate that day. She was supposed to train hard for the sake of the people important to her, anyway.

"Still, you don't have to be so testy," Sakura grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>: to be continued :<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally got this one out. Next time, more ItaSaku bonding time. Or at least, you know, they're somewhere together. That's better than nothing, right?<p> 


	9. Mess

****DISCLAIMER: ****Naruto, its world, and characters © Masashi Kishimoto. I am not making any money from this fanfiction, and I wrote it purely for entertainment.

**A/N:** Two updates in one week because I missed last time :)

So… Naruto's finally going to have its final chapters, huh? Frankly I don't want Sakura to end up with anybody (unless the other person is a silver-haired, porn-reading scarecrow or a pale bastard who loves painting and drawing hahahahaha) but oh well. That's what fanfiction and fanart are for, right?

With only literally a handful of chapters left, what are the chances Kishi will pull a'dot dot dot' on the Naruto VS Sasuke final showdown and then continue the story with the movie?

Thinking up of mission scenarios is hard. Also, this ff is rated T for a reason, and for this particular chapter it's for language and blood and sexual harassment (nothing extreme but... it's still sh). Thought I'd give a warning, just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>09 – Mess<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura lightly tugged at her mask. It didn't budge, and she returned her hand at her side.<p>

Her first foray into ANBU missions had been short notice, and though she had to eliminate a great number of enemies the location was quite spacious for a cave, thus giving her enough room to handle them without getting overwhelmed.

The sigh of all the mangled and lifeless bodies was something she couldn't really get used to, despite being a medic. She was supposed to save lives, after all.

Hands twitching once more, Sakura reached up to make sure one last time that her mask was truly secured. It was only tied to her head by strings, afterall, and ANBU are supposed to keep their identity secret to everyone but the Hokage they're serving.

Maybe she should re-tie the string, just to be sure?

"Stop fidgeting," the guy beside her said. He was fully clad in ANBU gear just like her, though he carried himself with far more calmness and confidence. "You shouldn't give any indication of unease, even infront of your allies."

Sakura shot him a glare. Uchiha Itachi wasn't really the type of person who spoke a lot and showed a wide variety- and degree- of emotions, but Sakura had witnessed that he could be kind and considerate and that he was capable of slipping on a genuine smile.

She might as well dismiss those rare moments as dreams because for the past few days, her ANBU mentor was nothing short of cold, unrelenting, and downright strict and brutal. Granted, she was training to be fit for ANBU missions, and those people never kid around. Or at least, that's how Sakura imagined they were. But still, it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of small talk even during their short breaks. He wouldn't even respond when Sakura would ask what would be next in their training lineup.

The door to the Hokage's office opened, and the Hokage's assistant Shizune ushered them in. Sakura gave her a small nod as she followed Uchiha Itachi inside.

"Assassination," Tsunade announced as Shizune handed Sakura their mission scroll. "Commissioned by the father of one of the target's victims."

Sakura turned to Shizune with a questioning look, though Shizune wouldn't really know her expression because of the mask on her face. Uchiha Itachi was her mentor, and he's the captain— and apparently sole member— of his own team. Why was _she_ handed the scroll?

"A gang dealing with human trafficking is on the move for expansion and they're trying to establish a huge prostitution business at the capital," Tsunade continued. "Eliminate the only brains in their group— their leader. A jounin team is going to be sent to finish off the rest of the members, but worst case scenario you can take out as many of their gang members as necessary to finish the mission and come back without being followed. Any questions?"

Sakura tried to hand over the scroll to her companion, but he didn't take it.

"You're leading this mission, _Haru_," Tsunade turned to her. "_Toshi_ will follow any decision you make so long as it guarantees the success of the mission. Any questions?"

Ah… So that's why she was handed the scroll.

"None, Hokage-sama," Sakura answered.

"This serves as your field test," Tsunade said. "Perform satisfactorily and you'll be inducted much sooner. You're dismissed."

Uchiha Itachi bent to kneel towards the Hokage, and Sakura followed suit.

* * *

><p>Their target was about five hours away from the Land of Fire's capital. It was a fairly huge village, almost as big as Konoha, though it was more industrial and commercial and had a higher rate of crime.<p>

The gang's front was a shabby-looking, two-story inn named 'White Dove', and Sakura wondered with a grimace if they've kidnapped customers for their illegal business. As their mission scroll had stated, the gang had many goons in its employ, though nobody seemed to be of note in terms of skills, even the what looked like patrol leaders and seemingly important members.

After several hours of scouting from the shadows, Sakura and Uchiha Itachi headed for another inn while donning civilian clothing. It was just as rundown as their target's location, though thankfully it didn't hide any shady activities.

"We'll continue surveillance after ten minutes," Sakura announced as they ate their dinner in their shared room. "I'll take the front, and you're on the back."

Sakura studied the notes she had taken earlier that day. So far she had confirmed thirty-two gang members and twelve questionables. They haven't seen the boss yet, though based on the conversations they've caught he's about to arrive that night at about nine and he'd stay for a couple of days while he entered negotiations for construction supplies and inspected the…

"You know the consequences of failing this mission," Uchiha Itachi spoke up. "Don't mess up."

"I know," Sakura gritted her teeth.

It was rare for Sakura to come across or hear of human trafficking news, and she was more than glad to help bring any operation of that kind down.

"Control your temper," her partner told her.

"_Toshi_," Sakura glared at him. "Stop fussing like an in-law."

His brows twitched, and Sakura didn't bother to hide her low snicker. Her patience may not be the best, but she always worked hard to not let it get in the way of completing her mission. She wasn't that careless and stupid.

After a short bathroom break they discreetly left their room and headed for their assigned posts. Earlier Sakura was about 70% sure they could assassinate the leader without alerting the gang members. But now as she watched their target enter the inn while being surrounded by ten heavily-armed men— three of which Sakura suspected to be ninjas— she was sure they'd have to fight several guards.

Activating her radio communication device, Sakura muttered her partner's code name.

"I'm here," Uchiha replied.

"Any new personnel from your end?"

"Twelve," he answered. "They delivered fifteen girls inside and didn't leave the building."

"That small inn can't hold that many people," Sakura said. "There must be at least two basement floors."

Sakura inwardly cursed. It'd be even harder to escape without any confrontations.

"We'll have to get to him by other means," Sakura said. "I'll continue surveillance here. Go around town as a civilian and ask any suspicious individual how you can 'sell' somebody for quick cash."

No reply came from the other end, and after checking her mic and earpiece Sakura tried calling Uchiha by his code name once more.

Her heart shot up to her throat as she was pulled further into the shadows of the rooftop she's hiding at.

"What do you mean by that order?" Her partner's mask loomed over hers.

Sakura jerked her arm from his grip, but Uchiha Itachi only tightened his hold on her.

"It is what it is," Sakura said as she tugged on her arm once more. "Damn it, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'll finish them all off," the guy said, his voice low and cold. "Just follow me closely."

Brows furrowing, Sakura grabbed his wrist and pried his hand away from her arm with the help of some chakra.

"I'm the leader of this mission, _Toshi_," she gritted. "You will do as I command. Now get your ass out of here and do your task."

She could definitely feel the glare he was sending her, but Sakura ignored him and returned to her perch. It wasn't too long ago that he had reminded her to keep her temper in check. Who's the temperamental one now?

* * *

><p>It was about half an hour past midnight when Uchiha Itachi slid back next to her.<p>

"How did it go?" Sakura asked.

"They accept 'walk-in' transactions," the guy reported. "I met someone at a bar who will help if I ever decide to 'sell' somebody."

"What did you tell them?"

"Deep in gambling debt and stuck with a good-for-nothing sister," the guy muttered.

"Good," Sakura said with a nod. "Did you find anything else about their business and base?"

"It's three levels deep— the lowest has the rooms where the girls are all kept. The second one has the boss' office as well as some supplies and weapons they've procured, and the first floor basement has their "entertainment" business and rooms for… the customers' use."

Lips set in a thin line, Sakura settled on the plan she had in mind. There was no other way around it. The building was too small and no doubt cramped and filled with guards to be able to sneak successfully in to, and the only time the boss would leave was when he'd head over to the capital in a couple of days. If their intel was right, he'd have even more rogue nin guards and mercenaries by then.

"We'll continue with surveillance," Sakura told her partner. "Go back to your station and get some rest. I'll take first shift and wake you up in three hours."

Uchiha Itachi lingered for a moment, though thankfully he left without another word. Sakura hadn't had any decent rest for two days while traveling almost non-stop and she was in the middle of intense training when she and Uchiha were called for a mission assignment. She didn't want to waste her energy arguing with him again.

Several men and some women entered the inn at different times, and some left just under half an hour while others stayed for a while longer. Near the end of Sakura's shift a 'customer' was thrown out of the inn, and it took some time before he picked himself up from the ground and limped away. The guards stationed by the inn's door laughed, and they shouted at him to never show his sorry face again unless he had money.

Checking the night sky, Sakura turned on her two-way radio.

"Toshi," she said. She covered her mouth as she stopped an oncoming yawn. "Are you awake?"

"I am," came Uchiha Itachi's reply. "You can go back to the inn to sleep."

"Don't be stupid," Sakura frowned. They were on a mission— what was he playing at? "We're supposed to work in tandem. I'm staying here. Wake me in three hours, or if there's any emergency or important development."

Turning off her radio, Sakura pressed her back at the rooftop ledge she was hiding behind at. She'd worry about her partner's odd behavior tomorrow, but for now all she wanted was some rest.

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up with a jolt. Checking how high the sun was up, she inwardly cursed as she contacted Uchiha Itachi through the two-way radio.<p>

"I told you to wake me in three hours!" Sakura hissed.

"Nothing important happened," the guy replied.

"That's not an excuse!" Sakura continued to scold him. Seriously, what was wrong with him? "Stay there and continue with your job. I'm heading to town to prepare some things."

"What things?"

Sakura pressed the bridge of her nose. "I'm following up on your cover. Now stay there and wait until I—"

She let out a low growl as her partner appeared beside her.

"Why do you keep going against my orders—"

"What do you mean, you're following up on my cover?" Uchiha Itachi said, his tone having a forced calmness in it.

"You said you had a 'good-for-nothing' sister," Sakura tried her best to keep her patience in check. "I'm going to play my part—"

"There's no need for you to do that."

Sakura regarded him carefully. Did he actually have a problem with authority, having worked on his own for most of his life?

"And why is that so?" She asked.

The Uchiha went quiet, and Sakura let out a sigh.

"I understand you're used to solo missions," she said. "But this is my test, and I was assigned to head this mission. Just… go along with me, please?"

The guy still wouldn't say anything, but as he wasn't physically holding her back like last time she figured he was trying his best to adapt to their current situation.

"I'll contact you by lunch time," Sakura said, and she left at a run.

* * *

><p>She easily got back in their rented room without anyone noticing, and after taking a short shower she applied temporary black dye on her naturally pink hair. While waiting for it to set, she dug in her pack and took out a dress she had packed for civilian disguise. With a kunai she cut off some holes and undid parts of the hemline and patched them with some cloth from the moth-eaten curtains. Satisfied with her handiwork, she rinsed her hair, put on a henge that added a cut on her lip and made her look paler and thinner, and slipped the now shabby-looking dress on. Securing the room once more before leaving, Sakura was ready to do some legwork. When she was with her team she usually did information-gathering with Sai, and she briefly wondered what her friends were doing at that moment.<p>

'_Concentrate on your own mission!'_

Patting her cheeks with her hands, Sakura left the inn.

The marketplace was already full of people doing their shopping, and Sakura browsed around while feigning to be worried and unable to buy most of the food as she didn't have enough money.

She had just walked in her fifth store when she recognized a man going in the restaurant next door. About six feet, three- no, four- inches, most likely in his mid-thirties; short, black hair that's brushed back, scar on his forehead, light scruff on his chin and jawline, katana with black scabbard strapped to his right hip. He was one of the ten guards who have arrived with their target the night before, and if she played her role right their mission would be done by tonight.

Putting on an anxious look, she followed the man in the restaurant. Much to her luck, he was seated by the bar and was already drinking sake.

'_This early in the morning?'_

Suppressing the urge to shake her head at his carelessness, Sakura approached the bar.

"What can I do for ya, missy?" The restaurant owner asked.

She felt the man, who was seated to her right, look at her, and she fidgeted and willed some tears to form on her eyes.

"Please, sir," she spoke with what she hoped was a convincing nervous tone. "My brother… He wants me to buy some sake for him, but all the shops I've been to refused me. They don't believe I'm already of legal age and… please, if I don't get at least a bottle, m-my brother will…"

"Whoa, whoa," the restaurant owner waved his hand. "I don't need a crying girl in my business this early in the day."

"Please," Sakura let out a shaky breath as she deposited some coins on the bar. "This is all I have, but I'll take whatever you can give me—"

"That's not even enough for a small bottle—"

"Give her one," her current target said with a gruff voice. "Throw in some food for her. Poor girl must've been starved by her brother."

Sakura's right hand twitched. He sounded like a generous person, but the way he leered at her body was enough of a warning for anyone who didn't want any trouble.

"T-Thank you so much…" Sakura bowed her head low as she let out a sob. "I'm sorry I don't have much, but please accept this…" and she put back her coins in a small drawstring bag and offered it to the guy.

"Keep it," the man said, his large hand covering Sakura's and giving it a squeeze that disgusted her. "Save something for yourself and maybe one day buy a nice dress that will go perfect with your pretty green eyes."

Feigning embarrassment, Sakura nodded her head and thanked him once more. The restaurant owner came back from the kitchen with a small bottle of sake, a bowl of ramen, and some onigiri. Sakura thanked him and the man she's spying on and started with her food.

'_Good, no poison,'_ Sakura thought as she carefully tasted her food. She didn't want to have to sneak an antidote into her system while in the middle of manipulating her current target.

"Your brother should take better care of you," the man said after taking a sip of his own drink. "Such a lovely face would be wasted if he keeps beating you up and starving you."

Sakura lowered her chopsticks and reached to 'dry' her eyes. "He wasn't always like this," she sniffled. "Ever since mum and dad died and left us with nothing… and his debt piled on and he got into gambling…"

The man scratched his chin, looking like he recalled something.

"You know," the man sneered. "If you're interested, I know a place that can give you a job and earn enough money to pay your brother's debts. You'll have to work hard, though."

Sakura dropped her chopsticks as if in shock.

"Really?!" She said, holding on to the man's arm. "Can me and my brother work there, mister?"

The man's sneer widened a tad, and slowly he rubbed the top of Sakura's hands.

"Of course," he said as he leaned closer to Sakura's face. "Actually, I know someone who met your brother last night. Long, dark hair tied in a ponytail?"

Sakura nodded quickly. She didn't think they'd be able to establish a solid cover this fast.

"I knew it," the man said. "He mentioned having such a pretty little sister who was always worried for his well-being…"

The man's hand reached up to cheek, his rough, calloused fingers dragging along her jaw and down her neck. Oh how she'd love to send a chakra-enhanced fist straight to his groin. She had a clear shot from her position.

Reminding herself that she's on an important mission, Sakura moved back as if suddenly shy and lightly cleared her throat.

"Where…" she made sure to keep her voice soft. "Where can we go to apply for that job?"

"There's a small inn named '_White Dove'_ west of this village," the man said. "Go there along with your brother tonight. I'll put in a good word with the boss. I'm sure he'd be glad to see you two and have you work for him."

"Really?" Sakura asked, giving him a hopeful smile. "Will you do that, mister?"

"Call me Minoru," the man said. "What's your name, little miss?"

"Please call me Haru," Sakura bowed her head. "Thank you so much for your help, Minoru-san…"

"I'll see you later, then, Haru-chan."

The man got off his seat, and with one last sip of his sake, paid for his drink and Sakura's food and sake. Sakura continued eating, and she asked the restaurant owner to pack the onigiri for take-out. He looked like he wanted to tell her something, but chose to keep his mouth shut and left with the plate of onigiri.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder just how many of the villagers knew about the prostitution business at the 'White Dove' inn. The request for the assassination didn't come from any of the villagers— it was the father of one of the trafficking victims from another village who had died and was left by a roadside. Police couldn't help him achieve justice, and so he turned to ninjas for revenge.

It wasn't part of her mission, but if she could help it, she'd make sure she freed the people being kept in that inn.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Sakura clenched her fists tightly. She hadn't said anything yet, damn it, and her mission partner's already protesting.

"Hear me out first," she said.

After her stint at the restaurant, Sakura headed back to their inn in case she was being watched from afar. She added a bruise on the side of her mouth with the use of her henge, and returned to the streets acting like a kid who wanted to explore the town. She never ventured to the western part of the village, instead sticking to the parks and hot springs area. Near lunch time she returned to her room, and after making sure she wasn't being watched inside the building she snuck out in her ANBU uniform and returned to her surveillance spot near their target inn. She and Uchiha Itachi continued observing the place and the people connected to it, and by sundown they returned to their inn as Sakura had instructed.

They were sharing the onigiri that Sakura had brought from the restaurant when Sakura cleared her throat. That was when her mission partner gave her a firm _'No_'.

"If we cut off their power, we can easily run past all the people inside and straight to our target," Uchiha Itachi said. "We weren't forbidden to eliminate additional threats to our mission."

"Yes, but we have no idea how many guards there really are, not to mention how many of them are ninjas, and if the target's office is sealed with a special way of opening. All you got from that patron you cornered last night was the layout of the first basement floor. What good is that?"

Uchiha Itachi's frown became more and more evident as Sakura spoke, but _she_ was the assigned leader and he should listen to her.

"Our cover worked well," Sakura continued. "We're heading there tonight with you intending to 'sell' me off. The guy I talked to guaranteed an audience with their boss, and that's the perfect chance we have."

"And if the boss doesn't see you?" The guy countered.

"You've read the mission scroll," Sakura crossed her arms. "He's the kind of guy who wants to see everything going on in his business, and that includes the 'wares' he gets. He's not called the only 'brain' of their gang for nothing."

She let out a heavy sigh. Trust an Uchiha to be more stubborn than a rock.

"I don't want you to use the Mangekyou Sharingan," she continued. "That should only be put into use for extreme emergency cases. This isn't even an S-class mission."

"Just because you're a kunoichi doesn't mean you should readily use your body to—"

"I'm not even going to get naked!" Sakura threw her hands up. "And even so, I wouldn't let them do anything like—"

"And you said it yourself— we're not sure how many of his guards are ninja."

Sakura pressed a hand to her temples.

"Then switch with me," she suggested. "You go as me and I'll go as you. Damn it, Uchi—_Toshi_, this isn't the time for chivalry!"

The guy's face was something caught between severity and aversion, and Sakura would've laughed if she wasn't trying to keep a rein on her temper.

"Your choice, Toshi," Sakura said. "Go with my '_sell Haru_' plan or I'll report to the Hokage how you've gone against your leader every chance you could get."

"I'll go in your place," Uchiha Itachi caved in. "Show me your appearance when you went around town."

Sakura stared at the guy in shock. When she made the suggestion, she wasn't even the slightest bit serious about it. She just wanted the guy to shut up and follow her orders. Sasuke would've definitely refused and she was banking on the older Uchiha to do the same.

Still, the guy was finally being agreeable and Sakura happily showed him her henge form earlier that day.

* * *

><p>Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust. The kimono Uchiha Itachi had given her reeked of alcohol and was stained at the sleeves and at the bottom. He said he had it 'traded' with one of the people he had played with at a gambling house. The only consolation was it at least didn't stink of body odor.<p>

"Haru-chan!"

The man who had offered 'work' for her and her 'brother' approached them at the reception area of the White Dove inn, and he placed a hand low on Uchiha Itachi's— now disguised as 'Haru'— back. He turned to Sakura and stuck out a hand.

"You must be her dear brother?" The man named Minoru shook hands with Sakura.

"I talked with a guy named Seiji last night," Sakura said, her voice now a perfect imitation of Uchiha Itachi's. "He said the boss might be interested with what I have to offer."

Her companion scooted closer to her, and though 'Haru' had a hopeful face on, the way Uchiha gripped her arm hurt.

"Yeah, he's talking with the boss right now," Minoru said with a grin. "Follow me."

Two unfamiliar men entered the inn, and after silently placing some coins on the reception counter they were ushered to the back. Minoru led Sakura and 'Haru' to the other end of the hallway and opened a door. Sakura stepped in first, followed closely by 'Haru'. Minoru closed the door behind him and waved down the five guards in the room.

"This is Haru-chan and her brother Toshi," Minoru announced. "The boss is waiting for them."

One of the guards approached Sakura and instructed her to raise her arms.

"Don't worry, it's just for security purposes," Minoru said. "I'll check you, Haru-chan, so you won't feel uncomfortable."

The guard patted Sakura's arms and sides, and he knelt down and reached under her kimono to feel through her legs. He sent the guy a glare for good measure, and he kept his hand away from a place he shouldn't be touching. She may be in the body of a guy right now, but that didn't mean she'd tolerate being touched in certain body parts.

'Haru' let out a squeak and grabbed on to Sakura tightly. Minoru let out a laugh.

"Sorry, sorry," he said with a smile that Sakura wanted to brutally pound off of his face. "My hand slipped. You have really smooth skin, Haru-chan."

The other guards snickered, but they let them through the other door in the room.

Sakura was impressed. She doubted Uchiha Itachi would let out that kind of sound even as a girl, and he sounded so convincing as a startled and embarrassed girl.

Sakura glanced down at 'Haru' and flinched as 'she' sent her a glare that promised torture once their mission was done. She immediately returned her sights to the man they're following down a flight of stairs and shrugged off 'Haru's' hold.

"Stop clinging to me," she said with a harsh tone. "Or do you me to hit you that badly?"

"Now, now," Minoru looked back at them. "It would be bad for business if the customers see Haru-chan with cuts and bruises. Besides, Haru-chan is just being sweet to her dear brother."

They came at a landing, but Minoru ignored the door and continued down another flight of stairs. Sakura nudged 'Haru', who had become too quiet.

"We can finally pay the debt, nii-san," 'Haru' muttered.

Sakura tried her best to keep a straight face as she answered with a short 'Hn.' It was a popular sound among the Uchiha, after all, especially the clan head's family, and she shouldn't break character.

"You look like you can't wait to start, Haru-chan," Minoru said.

"Of course," 'Haru' answered. "Nii-san doesn't have to worry about getting arrested anymore, and we can settle down in this village."

They arrived at a second landing, and Sakura sensed there were guards just a couple of feet downstairs. Minoru opened the door to the second floor of the basement, and they were blocked by five guards with five more on standby.

"They're for the boss," Minoru said, and the guards let them through.

They continued their walk down the hallway, and Sakura felt the hair on her arms stick up. They knew they had more guards than this amount, but so far they've only encountered a couple. Considering the patrols were only two groups of three men, there was something about the missing numbers that made Sakura nervous. She tried to detect if there were people in the other rooms by sensing their chakra signatures, but they were all empty.

'Haru' tapped the inside of her arm, and the silent look 'she' gave her was enough to make Sakura feel some apprehension. The other rooms must have been sealed with a jutsu and it could very well mean there was a small army hidden in that floor alone and they had no idea how many they might have to fight through during their escape.

This gang didn't screw around when it came to security.

Minoru opened a dark-stained wooden door, and Sakura pushed 'Haru' inside first.

'_Ah, shit_.'

Keeping her breathing even, Sakura walked over to stand with 'Haru' infront of their target's desk. At least the gang's boss was there.

"Finally decided, eh, Toshi?" A man with cropped hair smirked from beside the boss.

"Aah," Sakura answered, crossing her arms. "How much for her?"

Ten guards armed to the teeth. One boss who was eyeing 'Haru' with great interest.

"How old is she again?" The boss asked.

"Seventeen," Sakura answered.

"And does she have any… experience?"

'Haru' moved closer to her.

"No," Sakura answered. "That should fetch a higher price, right?"

"Indeed," the boss answered, rubbing his chin. "Come here, girl."

'Haru' clung on to Sakura, and she commended her partner for making a convincing anxious girl. She shoved her to Minoru, who led her to the boss.

"Sit over here, Haru-chan," the boss said, patting the desk before him and moving his chair back to give her some space.

'Haru' looked back at Sakura, who gave him a short nod, and carefully sat on the desk infront of the boss. She let out a surprised shriek as the boss shoved her legs apart, and she struggled to keep herself covered with her dress.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan," Minoru licked his lips. "The boss just wants to 'inspect' you."

"I… I want to go back to my nii-san please…" 'Haru' pleaded, her voice and body shaking.

Sakura tensed. The guards were all closing in on her, their sharp blades and heavy armor glinting as they moved.

The boss pulled 'Haru' to his lap, and he grabbed her by her neck when she struggled to get away.

"Two hundred ryo," the boss announced. "To whoever finishes off the Uchiha."

* * *

><p>Struggling for air, Sakura slumped over to a nearby wall. The whole place was pitch black, but she preferred it that way. She may be a medic, but ridiculous amounts of blood still made her shiver.<p>

"Can you stand?"

She turned her head to the voice. She couldn't make him out in the darkness, though she could faintly sense his chakra signature.

"I'm fine," Sakura said as she hauled herself up. Her hand slipped on the wall, but she managed to catch herself on time. She tried to wipe her hands dry, but her kimono was soaked and it only made things worse.

"Let's get out of here before outsiders come in to investigate."

More than happy to oblige, Sakura followed her mission partner.

She didn't want to imagine how the place would look like with the lights on, and she almost felt sorry for whoever had to clean the mess. Bodies— and bits and pieces of them— littered the whole place, and the floor was slick with blood. Crushed concrete, shards of glass, and splintered wood added more to the chaos. It was a miracle that the building held up from the destruction she'd caused.

"Wait," Sakura reached out for her partner. She felt the fabric of her dress, and though it was just as blood-soaked, she didn't want the guy to keep on wearing it. "Let's exchange clothes."

"We don't have time."

"Let's do it while going down."

Uchiha Itachi stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

"We're not going down."

"I'm not leaving while those people are still locked away downstairs," Sakura said. "The sooner you move, the quicker we can leave."

She felt her partner's hand reach for her arm, but instead of heading down the hallway he led the way to a surprisingly intact room and started digging through what sounded like boxes and drawers and cabinets. A few moments later there were sounds of rustling cloth, and Sakura jumped as a large sheet was thrown her way. There was a ripping sound from where Uchiha Itachi was standing, and then the soppy thud of wet cloth hitting the floor. Now understanding what he was doing, Sakura quickly stripped off of her kimono and wiped herself with the sheet. Her hair was still damp and she itched to get rid of her underwear, but she'd have time to clean up better later.

Another sheet was thrown her way, and Sakura wrapped it around her like a cloak. She felt the Uchiha reach for her arm once more, and she followed him as they walked down the littered and hole-ridden hallway and a flight of stairs. His grip on her arm felt almost painful, but she didn't complain as she understood why he was pissed.

There was still light at the bottommost floor of the inn, and Sakura cringed at the sight of her reddened arms and legs.

They split up and broke the locks one by one. She couldn't see clearly in the four darkened rooms, but there must have been at least ten to fifteen girls of varying ages in each of them.

"Follow the stairs and don't stop until you reach the police station," Sakura announced. "We have secured this building. Don't open the door with blood coming out of it."

Slowly the trafficking victims left the rooms, and Sakura and Uchiha Itachi lead the way upstairs. The person behind the counter was shocked to see the number of people coming down from the hallway, but before he could move the Uchiha was already on him and brought him down behind the wooden furniture.

"Hurry!" Sakura hissed, and the rescued people ran for the inn's front doors, now sure they weren't being tricked.

When the last of them was finally out, the partners returned to their room at their inn and departed from the village without even cleaning up. Uchiha had suggested she could do it, but Sakura didn't want to stay in that village any longer. Thankfully her partner didn't argue against her, and they sped through the forest going back to Konoha.

The inky black sky was already lightening up when Uchiha insisted they make a stop. Sakura didn't want to, but admittedly her whole body was already shaking from exhaustion. She told her partner that she'd take first watch, but the guy shot her a glare and pushed her to the direction of the river.

The water was so cold that it stung, but Sakura sucked the inconvenience up and washed as thoroughly as she could.

She had to soap down three times to get most of the stain and smell of blood off her skin and hair.

Her sleeping bag was already prepared when she came back to their camp, and she whispered a tired 'thank you' to Uchiha Itachi before crawling inside and finally closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Their travel back was mostly quiet, and no matter how Sakura tried to start a small conversation between her and her partner he never gave even a monosyllabic reply. She figured he was still angry about her plan which actually failed, but at least they finished their mission successfully and that should count for something, right?<p>

Sakura mostly ignored his anger and silent treatment, until she recalled how as 'Haru' Uchiha Itachi had been molested by two men. Slapping her forehead, she sped ahead and blocked her partner's way.

Uchiha Itachi didn't say anything, and Sakura was sure he was sending her a look of pure irritation.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said. "It was a stupid and risky plan, I know, and in the end we disposed of everyone instead of just the target."

She took a deep breath.

"I'm also sorry that you got felt up," she said. "I mean, I already expected that when I came up with that plan, but I didn't think you'd agree to switch places with me. I guess I should have warned you."

The guy sidestepped her and continued leaping through the forest. Sakura punched the tree she was perched on, sending the upper half crashing to other trees. She rushed after the guy, sending more chakra to her feet to help her, but he would go even faster when she'd come closer.

Patience wearing thin, Sakura threw a rock at his direction, but the guy easily dodged it with a small movement of his head.

"Didn't your parents teach you to listen when somebody's talking?!" Sakura shouted at him. "And really, I didn't take you to be someone so rude you'd dismiss a person's genuine apology, you jerk!"

Uchiha Itachi didn't even look back at her, and only the reminder that she was supposed to be an ANBU operative at that moment stopped her from hollering at him all the way back to Konoha.

* * *

><p>O O O<p>

* * *

><p>A day and a half later they were back at Konoha, and Sakura was still fuming. Even Tsunade sensed something was wrong even though Sakura and Uchiha Itachi were both masked the whole time they had their debriefing.<p>

"The body?" The Hokage inquired.

Uchiha Itachi retrieved a scroll from his pack and handed it to the Hokage. One of the guards— the one who had apparently recognized Itachi and blew their cover that night— was listed in Konoha's bingo book, and they brought the body home for proper identification and whatever the Hokage decided to do with it.

"It was a risky plan," Tsunade pulled the scroll closer. "But you two managed to pull through in the end. Good work. You may submit your written report tomorrow. You're dismissed."

Sakura let out a shaky breath. She had thought the way their mission had gone would set her back, but the Hokage was satisfied and, hopefully, she'd consider advancing her training for the Byakugo Seal.

Uchiha Itachi gave the Hokage a short bow before walking out of the room. Sakura quickly followed suit and ran after him. He raised a hand to do a body flicker, and Sakura grabbed him by his arm and led the way instead. She refused to let him go until she shoved him inside her apartment and pushed him to sit down on her couch.

She threw her mask aside and took a deep breath.

"Look," she said. "Tsunade-shishou's words aside, I'm still sorry I came up with a plan that failed. I'm not going to blame you for getting recognized by that rogue nin. I should have thought about that possibility. I'm also sorry for not giving you a warning and that those men touched you inappropriately. If I knew it would affect you this much, I would've gone through it without us switching pla— DAMN IT, UCHIHA ITACHI, LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

She charged to grab him by his ANBU flak jacket, but the guy caught her hand.

"You're mistaken," he said, still refusing to return her gaze.

Sakura grabbed his mask and yanked it off his face.

"Then what are you being such a bitch about?" She demanded.

The guy didn't say anything, and Sakura threw her hands up in frustration.

"You know what, I'm sick and tired of you shutting up when you shouldn't!" She started pacing in her living room. "You didn't say anything when you got injured, and look at all the trouble that caused— your father ran after my shishou's ass, you made your family worried, and because I had to stay at your house to calm your father down and for me to make up for being irresponsible for that one moment, your clan thought we're going to get married!"

The rational side of her brain was screaming at her to calm down and shut up, but her chest and head were still burning and she hadn't run out of things to tell to the guy who continued to avert his gaze.

"I knew it, I should have just requested for another ANBU mentor," Sakura said viciously. "I have no complaints about your methods no matter how inhuman they seem— I understand that ANBU missions are far more difficult than jounin ones. But do you know how hard and confusing it is to deal with _you_? One minute you're actually kind and considerate and you even helped me with my chakra training and let me go home early so I could see my friends when they came back from their mission, and then suddenly you're a heartless bastard and with the way you treat me it's like you want to get permanently rid of me! What the hell's wrong with you—"

"Sakura-chan?"

Blood freezing, Sakura listened carefully as another series of knocks came through her door. Naruto's muffled voice came after, calling out her name once again.

Sakura turned to the guy on her couch, and Uchiha Itachi in turn stared at her ANBU uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>... to be continued ...<strong>

* * *

><p>hehehehehe... Sakura's definitely been abandoned by good luck. No worries, she and Itachi are on the same boat.<p> 


End file.
